


Secrets

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crime, Fluff and Humor, Human Trafficking, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an FBI Agent investigating a human trafficking case. Upon new evidence, he is sent to the small town of Haeven undercover. An ad is placed for someone willing to let him rent a room with them and he quickly gets a response from one Castiel Novak. Non-explicit, non-graphic rape in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

> This fic is also being written and updates on[ Fanfiction.Net ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10139438/1/Secrets). You can go [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/r/10139438/) to see what people have to say about it so far.

 

"Morning, Dean." Lisa smiled at Dean as she walked by.

Dean looked up from the cluttered mess of papers on his desk and waved at her. "Mornin', Lis." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he pushed the papers into a stack. He walked over to the string of whiteboards along a wall. He cleared some room and hung the photos, letters, news reports, bank statements, and other pieces of evidence on the board. After a moment of thinking, Dean's face lit up in realization and he scrambled to find a marker. He drew a few arrows, circled and underlined a few things, and added some barely legible notes next to others.

"Have you been here all night?" Bela asked, leaning in the doorway.

"What makes you think that?" Dean replied.

"Have you looked in a mirror yet?" She laughed. "You look like shit."

"Some mornings you're not too fresh either, Bela." Dean retorted. "It's just one of those days."

"You're lying." Bela stated. "I checked the time logs."

"Fine." Dean sighed. "This case is just really getting under my skin."

"It's under all of ours, Dean." Bela said. "How long have we been working solely on this case? Seven months now?"

"Almost eight." Dean kept his focus trained on the boards in front of him.

"God... Have you found anything new yet?"

"Not much. I mean, I did find some stuff, but nothing that will blow the case wide open." Dean answered.

"Humor me." Bela chuckled. "I'm a little bored. I have to do background checks on all the known victims and they're all so clean. AKA, boring."

"You're terrible." Dean snorted. "Anyways, come here."

Bela went over to the boards and looked at what Dean was pointing to.

"Look at the time stamps on these bank transactions." Dean said.

"What about them?" Bela asked.

"What about them?" Dean scoffed. "Look. The times are all within twenty minutes of each other, just in different hours. This one was done at 3:03 in the after noon, this one at 6:10 in the morning, and this one at 8:01 at night."

"So?"

"That means that there is a set schedule and that the link between all these transactions is in the time!" Dean exclaimed. "We know that these transactions have probably been heavily falsified already. This means that whoever's trafficking this people has their own schedule. Given that the only thing changed is the hour, that means that the hour is the only thing that matters. That's what's throwing us off our tracks. So, my point here is, that the person or people getting paid are in the same time zone. So this means it's not a huge chain of human trafficking. It's just a small group of people most likely living close together or one person."

"Holy shit! That's a big deal, Dean!" Bela jumped in the air. "There's a reason Henriksen made you senior field agent. He's going to love this."

"It still doesn't tell us much though." Dean countered. "We already knew that it's going down on the east coast. This just tells us to narrow our search."

"Still, this could be really helpful. I'm going to go tell the others." Bela shrugged.

Dean popped his thumb in the base of the marker as the others filed into the room.

"What'd you find, Winchester? I'm not getting any younger waiting for one of you to make some headway on this." Agent Henriksen retorted.

Dean laughed before giving the others the same explanation he gave Bela.

"Job well done." Victor mused. "You really impressed on that one."

"Thank you, sir." Dean nodded.

"On that note, a tip came in from an anonymous source earlier. I was going to tell you about it later, but I think it fits rather well with what you just told us, Agent Winchester." Victor walked up to the front of the room and Dean stepped to the side. "The man said that the trafficker was in a small town in southern Florida. Considering up until now we thought that there were multiple places with multiple people, it would've been a waste of resources to send a much needed agent to a community that may come back with nothing to offer, but now it's different."

"So will you be sending one of us down to Florida then?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, Agent Braeden. I think that since Agent Winchester brought us to this revelation, he should be the one to go. After all, he has devoted so much time to this case and knows the most about it." Henriksen answered. "Are you okay with that, Agent Winchester?"

"Yes, Agent Henriksen. I am." Dean replied.

"Excellent. We can talk in my office and I'll brief you." Victor turned to the rest of the group. "Session dismissed. You may resume your duties."

"So what's the name of the town?" Dean had to increase his pace to keep up with Henriksen.

"Haeven." Victor replied. "Pretty much like heaven, but the a and e are switched."

"Huh?" Dean mused. "Pretty ironic when you think about it. An FBI wanted felon living in a town one letter away from heaven."

"Yeah..." Victor mumbled, entering his office, gesturing for Dean to take a seat. "So when you come into work tomorrow, I'll give you a briefcase with a numerical lock on it of course with all of our case files, a list of all the residents in Haeven, and basic background checks of all of them in a binder. I'll also put an ad out in Haeven for you asking for someone to take you in and let you stay with them for a while. I will also include a fake ID and credit cards for you. The bureau will pay for all expenses on those cards, but as always, the cards will only be used for food, rent, and necessities. Personal items will have to be paid with with your own money. I'll have a jet ready to fly you down first thing tomorrow. Get all that?"

"Yep." Dean smiled. "Can I have the rest of today off to pack and get some extra sleep?"

"Of course." Henriksen nodded.

"See you first thing tomorrow morning then." Dean said, exiting the small room.

Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled on his jacket.

"Leaving so soon?" Charlie smirked. "It's not even lunch."

"Well, as Bela pointed out, I look like shit and need sleep." Dean laughed.

Charlie laughed along with him. "Well she's not completely wrong."

"Shut up." Dean playfully punched her arm.

"Sleep well, princess eyes." Charlie snorted.

"You're just jealous." Dean flipped his invisible hair.

"Of Dean Winchester?" Charlie scoffed. "I would have to be crazy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "See you tomorrow, Charlie."

"See ya!" Charlie sang as Dean climbed into the elevator.

* * *

Dean arrived at work and went straight to Victor's office.

Agent Henriksen handed Dean the suitcase. "I'm depending on you, Agent Winchester. You're the best agent I got."

"Thank you, sir." Dean smiled. "I won't let you down. I'll make sure we find that motherfucker soon enough."

"Indeed. Krissy has your ID and credit cards downstairs. She'll get you those and then give you your plane ticket." Henricksen replied.

Dean nodded in understanding and proceeded out of the office.

"How long do you think you're gonna be gone?" Charlie asked, running up to him as he exited.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Hopefully not too long. No one wants to catch this son of a bitch more than me."

"I could believe that." Charlie retorted.

"Well that's 'cause it's true." Dean smiled.

"Human trafficking..." Charlie breathed. "Some people are just so twisted."

"I know, right?" Dean snorted, waiting for the elevator.

After a moment, the doors opened. Charlie wrapped her arms around Dean and pulled him in tightly. "Be safe."

"I'm always safe." Dean smirked.

"Love ya." Charlie kissed his cheek softly.

"Love you, too, Charlie." Dean laughed patting her back. "You need to let go of me now. The elevator's about to leave."

"Oh. Right." Charlie chuckled, returning her arms at her sides. "See you then."

"See you then."

Dean got off the elevator and went to Krissy's desk. "Henriksen said you have my ID and stuff."

"Yep. I sure do." Krissy unlocked a cabinet, and pulled out a small stack of plastic rubber banded together. "Here you go, Dean Smith."

"Smith?" Dean scoffed.

"Original, right?" Krissy smiled as Dean picked up the cards.

"Gotta love the FBI." Dean sighed, swapping the license and credit cards with his own. "Hopefully no one gets suspicious of a random guy showing up with a simple name and no job and nothing about his past."

"Yeah." Krissy laughed. "Let's get you to the airport."

"Ugh. I hate planes." Dean groaned.

"We all know that, Dean. You're such a baby." Sam retorted, entering the room and placing a stack of files on Krissy's desk. "Those are the DNA results Alexander put in. Get those to him ASAP."

"Will do." Krissy chided hitting a button on the phone. "Agent Ramirez, Doctor Winchester has dropped off some files for you."

"I got to go. Duty calls, but have fun tanning in the sun around tons of hot babes." Sam remarked.

"Do you know how few people actually live in Haeven? Like 200." Dean snorted. "I'll check their profiles on the plane, though. See if I can score up some hot chicks."

Sam shook his head and laughed. "Well in a town of 200 people, I'd go slow with sleeping around. Don't exhaust your resources too fast."

"Shut up." Dean grinned, picking up his briefcase off the floor and turning to Krissy. "Ready?"

"Yep." Krissy smiled. "Viva Florida."


	2. Chapter 1

After four days of living in a hotel, Dean got a phone call answering the ad the bureau put up. Now, he stood on the doorstep of an adequate sized house, briefcase and suitcase in hand.

After a moment, the wooden door opened to reveal a short man with golden blonde hair and green eyes. "Sorry, no solicitors. Did you not see the sign, you moron?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm here for Castiel Novak. I'm his new tenant."

"Oh. Sorry." The man smiled foolishly. "My bad. "Cassie!"

Dean heard light footsteps scurrying down the stairs and then a disheveled man appeared and walked over to the stairs. He opened the door and gestured for Dean to enter.

"I apologize for anything Gabriel may have said or done while I was upstairs. Sadly, if you're staying here, you'll see a lot of him. By the way, I'm Castiel." He shut and locked the door behind Dean. "May I take your luggage?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Dean replied. "So which room do I get?"

"I'll give you the tour." Castiel led Dean into another room. "This is the kitchen and right through there is the pantry. That's where we keep all the dry and canned foods."

"Gathered as much." Dean chuckled.

"And this is the living room. I've never seen any of them, but there's a case of DVD's over there. Feel free to borrow them." Castiel continued. "And that door leads to the bathroom. The washer machine and dryer are in there. If you're looking for a shower, we have two more bathrooms upstairs. There's the one in the master bedroom – my room – and another across the hall from the guest room where you'll be staying."

"So if I'm in the guest room, where do the actual guests stay?" Dean asked.

"I don't have any guests." Castiel stated.

"Oh" Dean shrugged, following Cas up the stairs.

"And that room at the end of the hall will be your room. The door across from it leads to the bathroom. The room next to yours is where Gabriel sleeps when he stays over. Those double doors belong to my room, which without permission is off limits. That small room right next to my bedroom is my office, also off limits." Cas finished.

"Got it." Dean smiled. "Any rules in particular?"

"Just two main ones, really. Just try and not be too noisy since I try to get to bed early and no bringing home any girls and having sexual relations with them." Castiel replied.

"I can do those. I'm in town on business only. I'll probably be in my room most of the time." Dean held up the briefcase. "Much as I like the job, I can't wait to retire."

"I can't say I know the feeling." Castiel said. "Dinner's at seven. Feel free to join us. My brother is an excellent chef. He's attending culinary classes at the local college right now."

"Awesome." Dean nodded.

"I'll leave you to it then. If you have any questions, I'll be in my office." Cas stated.

* * *

"So..." Gabriel sang, leaning smugly against the wall of Castiel's office.

"So what?" Cas asked.

"Is he hot or what?" Gabriel giggled.

"Don't be so immature, Gabriel." Cas snapped.

"You can't tell me you don't think he is a hot potato." Gabriel teased.

"No, Gabriel. I do  _not_  think that Dean is a hot potato. Isn't that a game?" Castiel replied.

"I meant don't you think that he's sexy?" Gabriel laughed.

"He's just my tenant. I barely know him. I do not find that our new acquaintanceship is enough grounds to think of him like that." Castiel explained.

"Quit beating around the bush, Cassie." Gabriel smirked. "You either think he's hot or you don't."

"If you want my honest opinion, then yes, he is attractive, but many men are attractive. That's all the input I'm going to give you. Now leave. I have work to do." Cas ordered.

"Jeez. Fine." Gabriel sighed. "But to be clear, you don't want him right?"

"I  _do_  want him. I thought that was obvious. We need the money." Cas furrowed his brow.

"I mean you're not interested in dating him or anything?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I'm not." Castiel sighed.

"So can I?" Gabriel smiled.

"You know what? Knock yourself out." Castiel grumbled. "But don't be surprised when he turns you down for being an annoying pain in the ass."

"Cassie." Gabriel ruffled Cas's hair. "I think being an annoying pain in the ass is a genetic thing. Have you met yourself?"

Cas glared at his brother.

"God, fine. I'm leaving. Don't hurt me." Gabriel put his hands in the air and slowly backed out of the room.

"And shut the door!" Castiel growled.

* * *

Dean finished hanging his clothes in the closet and turned to the briefcase sitting on his bed. He unlocked the case with his brother's birthday and opened it up. He picked up the binder labeled with 'Resident Profiles' in bold, black lettering. He shut the case and put in on the floor before opening the binder. He opened the 'N' tab divider and looked through the selection of alphabetized names. Nakashima, Nathaniel, Newhart, Novak, and Nye. He removed the manila folders with 'Novak, Castiel' and 'Novak, Gabriel' printed on the tabs. He set them in front of him on the bed and put the binder on top of the briefcase.

Dean opened up Castiel's file first, which was unsurprisingly clean. He had no criminal record, no suspensions or expulsions in school, great credit score, and was currently employed at Intel. As far as red flags went, all he had was a parking ticket. Dean placed the file back in the binder and picked up Gabriel's. He snorted as he opened it up to see a long list of misdemeanors. There were parking tickets, speeding tickets, vandalism, petty theft (strangely from candy stores) where Gabriel did end up paying for the merchandise in the end. He'd been suspended 12 times from first grade to eighth grade. Out of all the years he'd been to school, he'd been suspended 23 times and in detention 48. He'd been expelled four times in total. Dean sighed as he flipped through the next few pages of Gabriel's record. He'd also had his share of vacations in Juvie, most of them due to beating up other students and a few joy rides in some expensive cars. Longer than all of these lists, was the amount of complaints from others. From neighbors, to coworkers, to employers, to people out in public, to roommates. Dean thought he was done, but lo and behold, there was also a list of people that had restraining orders against Gabriel.

"Jesus." Dean breathed.

"Reading something interesting? You seem quite enthralled." Gabriel mused entering the room.

Dean quickly closed the file and shoved it back in the binder. "Oh it's nothing. Just a work thing."

"Can I see?" Gabriel walked over to Dean.

Dean clenched the folder tight in his hands and made sure to cover up the name on it. "No. It's secret."

"Whatever." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but then spotted the binder and briefcase. "Ooh! What are these?"

"Nothing!" Dean snapped, picking up the binder and sliding Gabriel's file quickly back in it. "You can't see it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone from work." Gabriel smirked.

"No. Leave my stuff alone." Dean ordered swiftly putting the binder in the case and locking it.

"Locked briefcase, too? What are you the CIA?" Gabriel retorted.

Dean laughed. "No. Just that's private documents from where I work. Not open to the public."

"Sure. I bet it's just porn." Gabriel whispered.

"You wish." Dean chuckled. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yeah! Dinner's ready." Gabriel said. "Cas wanted me to ask you if you wanted to join."

"Oh, sure." Dean grinned. "It's seven already?"

"Like I said, that must've been some fascinating reading material." Gabriel remarked.

"You don't know the half of it." Dean snorted as they entered the kitchen.

"I see you two've gotten comfortable." Cas muttered as he saw Dean and Gabriel laughing.

"He's just like you, Cassie." Gabriel laughed. "Dean-o here has been buried in work since the second he got here apparently."

"I suppose..." Cas sighed.

"So are you pretty dedicated to your job?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Money's tight in today's economy." Castiel answered.

"So where do work?" Dean continued, acting interested, despite the fact he knew all the answers.

"I'm an engineer at Intel. I work a lot with the math and formulas and such." Cas replied, dishing some pasta onto three plates. "How much sauce would you like?"

"Your average amount." Dean smiled. "You must make good money there."

"I do. It's a well paying job." Cas stated. "And what exactly is 'your average amount'? You don't know in a ratio of noodles to sauce or a form of measurement?"

Dean laughed. "No. I don't bring math and science into my spaghetti. Just give me what you like."

"Okay." Cas nodded. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I go from town to town attempting to sell shares of businesses." Dean said.

"So what exactly brought you into that job?" Castiel asked.

"Well, I don't do it just for me. I do it for others." Dean responded.

"How so?"

"Well, even if people aren't interested in getting a stock, they know about it. So, I'm not just advertising for a company, I'm also like a PSA, really. I mean, I teach people about the stock market, which they can use to their knowledge and invest later on, possibly preventing poor money management and in the long run, lowering bankruptcy rates." Dean explained.

Cas hummed in acknowledgement. "At least you're doing it for a good cause."

"Hey! I said no solicitors, buddy!" Gabriel exclaimed playfully.

"I lied." Dean smiled.

"Not many people think about others when they choose their jobs." Castiel continued.

"True. So why'd you decide to work at Intel?" Dean asked.

"I've always had a passion for the maths and sciences." Castiel answered. "Ever since I was a little boy honestly. So why not help advance the technological field?"

"You said you make good money, but you also said money's tight. Correct?"

"Well, yes." Cas replied.

"So what exactly is happening to all the money you make at your job? This house doesn't seem like it would be the kind of house an Intel engineer would live in." Dean mused.

"Boys, do we have to talk business at the dinner table?" Gabriel groaned. "I've known you for four hours and I already know you spend all your time with your nose buried in manila folders. And you, Cas, you never leave that office."

"You do seem to have a point, Gabriel, but in modern day society, business and money is a high priority and should not be underestimated." Castiel stated.

"Neither should a little relaxation and fun." Gabriel retorted.

"I have my 'fun', Gabriel." Cas countered.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Gabriel snorted.

"At night time I read before I go to bed and listen to some classical music." Cas answered.

"Fun." Gabriel spat. "I bet Dean has a better idea of fun."

"Actually, not really." Dean remarked.

"Oh?" Cas and Gabriel said at the same time.

"I don't really have much time I'm not working. Get up early, get home late kind of deal, but I enjoy curling up with a good book and listening to some Chopin. Don't get me wrong, I love my heavy metal, but sometimes it's nice to unwind, you know?" Dean replied.

Cas's lips twitched up in a smile momentarily, but it wasn't visible to anyone, hidden by his fork.

"Ugh." Gabriel moaned. "I'm surrounded by lame-os!"

"That's no way to talk to our houseguest, Gabriel." Castiel snapped.

"I was talking about you, too, moron." Gabriel laughed.

Dean could easily see why Castiel had a spotless record and Gabriel was, well, Gabriel.

* * *

After dinner, Dean went upstairs and opened up his laptop. He opened up his log file and added a new entry.

_May 23rd 2014 ~ 9:54 PM_

_\- Met homeowner Castiel Novak and brother Gabriel Novak_

_\- Castiel has a clean record and at first glance seems perfectly normal_

_\- Despite his past, Gabriel also seems normal and rather harmless_

_\- Their seemingly minimal income points away from them having any involvement in the case._

_\- Gabriel does seem slightly suspicious, but is most likely just him prying and being nosey. *Further information to come on this matter_

Dean closed the file, turned off his laptop, and placed it on the charger. He pulled his iPad off the counter and plugged in his headphones. He put the music on shuffle and resumed his place in 'Eat Pray Love' as Nocturne Op.9 began playing.

Dean looked up as he heard a soft knocking at the door. He pulled his earbuds out and smiled up at Cas. "Thought you said you went to bed early."

"Couldn't sleep." Cas mumbled. "Noticed your light was on."

"Oh, sorry. Was it bothering you?" Dean asked.

"Not at all. I was just going to get something to drink and saw it." Cas said. "Figured I"d apologize for my brother. He can be a little rude sometimes."

"That's okay." Dean laughed. "You should see me around my family. I'm a million times worse."

"I doubt." Cas retorted. "Gabriel is quite the handful. It's hard to believe I'm the younger brother."

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "I never would've guessed. How old are you, then? If you don't mind me asking."

"35." Cas answered.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed. "I would've said like 28."

"I'm flattered." Cas chuckled.

"How do you think I am?" Dean smirked.

Cas thought for a moment. "32."

"Damn. That's right." Dean laughed.

"My analysis skills are rather high." Cas stated.

"Yeah. No shit." Dean snorted. "Anyways. You look tired. You oughtta get some rest, buddy."

"Yes." Cas sighed. "You're probably correct."

"Sleep tight!" Dean called as Cas shut the door.

"You too, Dean." Cas replied, before closing the door all the way.

* * *

A/N: Um, wow. Just the prologue got a fuck ton of favorites and follows. At least for a prologue IMO. Didn't expect that at all. Not at all. (Not sarcasm btw) But yeah, already thanks! Still not sure where I'm going to go with this, but is anyone really 100% sure of what they're going to do with a story from the first chapter? If I do end up doing a sequel for Party Hard, then I'll probably just alternate between these two. And as you can see, so far these chapters are 1/3 to 1/2 the length of my 30DoC and PH chapters. So maybe, I might actually keep my promise of a shorter story this time. Only time will tell.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mornin', Cas." Dean smiled as Cas came down the staircase.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas replied, entering the kitchen.

Dean poured Cas a cup of coffee and set it on the table where Cas sat. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Cas pulled out his chair and sat down at the table. "Did you already eat?"

"No. I was just about to prepare something. I can make you something if you'd like. We have toast, toast with butter, toast with cinnamon, and burnt toast." Dean answered.

"Not a big selection." Cas stated. "Maybe it's just be better to go out for breakfast if you'd like. I can get some groceries later on today."

"Sounds better than burnt toast." Dean laughed.

"And tastes better, too." Cas added.

"Well, no duh." Dean retorted. "You're up late today."

"Well it  _is_  my day off. I work hard, Dean." Cas said.

"I bet." Dean chuckled.

"I do." Cas repeated.

"I could've sworn I heard you watching TV until midnight last night, though." Dean smirked. "I must've been mistaken."

"Absolutely not. I would never be as irresponsible have such a poor sense of time management to stay up to that hour watching television." Cas responded.

"l think someone's lying." Dean sang.

"I'm not." Cas protested.

"David Tennant and Billie Piper have a different opinion." Dean teased.

"You heard nothing." Cas snapped.

"I heard you crying." Dean smiled.

"In my defense it was the end of season two, okay?" Cas exclaimed. "Grown men are allowed to cry at that!"

Dean burst out laughing. "I am enjoying this."

"Fuck you." Cas retorted.

"I thought we were just friends, but if you insist." Dean chuckled.

"That's not what I meant you know it." Cas glared at him.

"You done with your coffee?" Dean asked.

Cas took one last sip. "Now I am."

"Awesome. You wanna go get dressed and we can be on our way then?"

"Can't I just go like this? Must I put on clothes?" Cas replied.

Dean sighed in amusement. "In your pajamas?"

"Why not?" Cas shrugged.

"You're telling me you're fine with going out in public wearing cat slippers and mismatching, flannel PJ's?" Dean scoffed.

"Mhm." Cas nodded.

"Did you stop and think about if I was comfortable with you dressed like that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No. Becuase I know you don't care." Cas answered.

"Three weeks living here and you know me oh so well." Dean laughed.

"I'm very observant." Cas said.

"Indeed." Dean smirked, lacing up his shoes. "You ready then?"

"If you are." Cas replied.

"I am." Dean stated.

"Then so am I." Cas smiled softly, following Dean out the door. "There's a very nice bakery just down the street from here."

"Sounds good to me." Dean stepped off the porch, but immediately withdrew. "It's, uh, raining out."

"So?" Cas shrugged.

"It's raining. Am I not clear enough or something?" Dean laughed.

"No. I understand what you're saying perfectly. I just don't understand why it's a problem." Cas responded.

"Becuase it's cold and wet." Dean said. "Duh."

"What's the problem with it though?" Cas ran off the porch and stood in the rain. "It's just a little light water."

"That's the problem." Dean retorted.

"Where are you from?" Cas scoffed.

"D.C." Dean answered.

"It rains there. Aren't you used to this?" Cas asked.

"Not really. I stay inside a lot." Dean stated.

"Well, boo-hoo, Dean. This is Florida. And for the time being, you live with me. So grow a pair and come on." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and yanked him off the porch and started running, practically dragging Dean behind him.

"Cas! This is really fucking cold!" Dean exclaimed.

"Deal with it, Dean." Cas snapped.

"How are you not freezing to death?" Dean remarked.

"Because this temperature is not cold enough to cause one to freeze to death." Cas explained.

"Don't be a smartass." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." Cas argued. "I'm just answering your question."

"So defensive." Dean shook his head disapprovingly.

"I am not." Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't lie to yourself." Dean whispered.

"I'm. Not." Cas stated.

"Sure...Sure you're not." Dean muttered.

"Go to hell." Cas retorted.

"Maybe later." Dean mused as they pushed open the door to the bakery. "Oh. It smells amazing in here, and why the hell is it so cold?"

"You can have my trenchcoat if you'd like." Cas offered.

"That thing's cold and wet, too." Dean laughed. "Thanks though."

Cas warmed his hands against the sides of his flannel bottoms while he looked at the menu. "What are you thinking of getting, Dean?"

"We got here like 10 seconds ago, Cas." Dean snorted. "Give a man time to read will you?"

"Yes, of course. Take your time." Cas nodded.

"Oh hello, Castiel." A redheaded woman smiled.

"Hello, Anna." Cas replied.

"You come here often?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered. "Frequent enough."

"Do you want the usual?" Anna adjusted her hair and fixed her gaze on Dean.

"Yes. That'll be nice." Cas responded.

"What's your usual?" Dean intervened.

"A sesame seed bagel with cream cheese." Cas said. "Why?"

"Oh that just won't do." Dean scoffed. "You're like Sammy. We'll take two apple pies and no bagel."

Cas frowned. "I can order for myself, Dean."

"Not today." Dean smirked.

"You're paying then." Cas snapped.

"Gladly." Dean remarked, fishing out ten bucks and handing it to Anna.

"Good choice. The pie is really fresh here." Anna smiled flirtatiously at Dean.

Dean winked at her. "I bet. Might just have to come here again."

"God no. I'm supposed to keep a healthy diet." Cas snapped. "No way in hell that'd get done with you around."

"Most likely not." Dean mused.

Anna laughed at the two of them before leaning in to Cas. "He's a keeper, Castiel."

"He's my slightly annoying tenant. That's all." Cas stated, not bothering to whisper.

"Slightly annoying? I thought we were friends." Dean retorted.

"Aren't we? I mean, you live with me. It's only convenient." Cas shrugged.

"I was joking. We're best buds." Dean grinned.

"Not really." Cas replied.

"How do you have friends?" Dean laughed.

"Like I told you before, I don't." Cas responded, leading Dean to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Half the time, I find that very believable and the other half, I find it impossible." Dean chuckled. "And then I recover from my temporary insanity."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Cas rolled his eyes.

"And see. That's why you don't have friends." Dean smiled.

"Here you go." Anna placed two plates with a piece of pie on each on the table.

"Thank you, Anna." Cas said.

"No problem, Cassie." Anna replied.

"Cassie?" Dean raised an eyebrow as Anna walked away.

"My small amount of friends call me that." Cas explained.

"Don't mind it I do." Dean smirked.

"Don't you dare. Call me anything but Cassie. That's all my brothers call me and it drives me insane!" Cas snapped.

"Ok, Cassanova." Dean teased.

"No." Cas glared at him. "Just no."

"You secretly like it, don't you?" Dean whispered.

"See? This is why you're not just my tenant, you're my slightly annoying one." Cas retorted. "And no. I do not secretly like it."

"You may say that, but I can see the truth in your eyes." Dean smiled slyly.

"And just what truth would that be?" Cas asked.

"You don't mind me being annoying." Dean answered.

"No, trust me, Dean. I don't." Cas sighed. "Just because I tolerate you, does not mean that I don't mind you. Sorry."

"Asshole." Dean mumbled. "How did your girlfriends stand you?"

"They didn't. Never had one." Cas replied.

"Anti-social much?" Dean laughed.

"Gay much." Cas stated. "Hopefully that's not a problem."

"Not at all. My best friend's gay." Dean smiled.

"I'm flattered, but I don't consider us best friends." Cas said.

"Not you, you arrogant prick." Dean chuckled. "Charlie. She works with me. We've known each other since high school."

"She? A girl named Charlie?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes. A girl named Charlie. Big deal." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's short for Charlotte. Charlie's more fitting."

"I see." Cas muttered.

"So back to my point, how did your boyfriends stand you?" Dean smirked.

"They didn't. Not for long at least. Longest relationship I had didn't even last a month." Cas answered.

"Again. I'm very tentative about whether I find that surprising or not." Dean remarked.

"Oh, can it." Cas snapped.

Dean made a whining noise in response. "So touchy."

"Remind me again why the hell I invited you to breakfast." Cas sighed.

"Because you weren't in the mood for burnt toast?" Dean suggested.

Cas shook his head. "Remind me again why the hell I let some stranger live in my house."

"Don't be so stubborn. I'm not a psychopath or anything." Dean shrugged.

"That's what they all say right before they murder you." Cas scowled.

"Look. No axe. Not a murderer." Dean smiled.

Cas huffed out a breath. "Well, you ready go?"

"Sure." Dean nodded standing up.

He and Cas walked over to the counter where Anna was eating a muffin.

"Thanks for eating here!" Anna exclaimed.

"No, thank you." Dean smirked.

"Hope to see you again soon." Anna replied. "See you later, Cassie."

"Do you have to always call me that?" Cas scowled.

"Yes." Anna grinned.

"Girls..." Cas sighed, turning towards the door. Dean held open the door, but quickly closed it. "What's the matter?"

"Dude. It's fucking pouring outside." Dean retorted.

Cas opened the door and poked his head out. "Yes it is."

"You don't plan on walking home in that, do you?" Dean scoffed.

"No. That'd be foolish. We could get sick." Cas answered. "We can just wait it out here."

"It could be all day!" Dean exclaimed.

"Guys!" Anna yelled, catching Dean and Cas's attention.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Bartholomew's shift is over in 5 minutes. I'm sure he'd be happy to walk you home. He keeps a spare umbrella here just in case." Anna said.

"Bartholomew?" Cas asked. "Is he new here?"

"Yes actually." Anna answered. "He started a few days ago."

"Oh..." Cas hummed.

After waiting for a few minutes, a handsome young man emerged from the back. "See you tomorrow, Anna!"

"I take it you're Bartholomew?" Dean mused.

"Yes I am." Bartholomew replied. "So you fools came here without an umbrella?"

"I wanted to drive, but Casanova here wanted to dance in the rain." Dean smirked. "It'll be fun he said. It'll be relaxing he said."

"I didn't know it was going pour." Cas retorted.

"It's Florida. Expect the unexpected, buddy." Dean smiled.

"Hate to say it, Castiel, but I think Dean, right?" Bartholomew asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I think Dean has a point. You shouldn't go somewhere without an umbrella." Bartholomew chuckled. "Not in this state at least. Especially Haeven."

"Don't rub it in." Cas scowled. "Let's just go."

"Adorable, isn't he?" Dean snorted.

"Very." Bartholomew hummed.

"What?" Cas scoffed. "How can you say that?"

"Sorry?" Bartholomew replied.

Ignoring him, Cas continued. "I mean, look at me. I'm in cat slippers for God's sakes! I look like I got shit faced last night and-"

"Cas shut up." Dean ordered, placing a hand over his mouth.

Cas glared at him and Dean removed his hands. "I don't think he cares that you look like...well... _that_."

"Hey!" Cas protested.

"Because believe it or not, you're not hideous. You're halfway decent looking." Dean smirked. "Not quite as sexy as me, but it's a start."

"I am much sexier than you thank you very much." Cas retorted.

"Not a chance." Dean snorted.

"In my opinion, Castiel wins." Bartholomew added.

"Yeah, well fuck your opinion." Dean snapped playfully.

"And he says I'm touchy." Cas remarked.

* * *

After Bartholomew had finished walking them home, he turned to Cas. "I had a nice time talking to you. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime. Here's my number."

Bartholomew scribbled down a number onto the back of Cas's hand.

"Yeah. Maybe." Cas smiled.

"He was so into you." Dean laughed as they entered the house.

"You think?" Cas asked.

"Duh. It was so obvious!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Cas muttered.

"Anyways. It was fun, but work to do." Dean turned and went up the stairs.

Dean opened his laptop and started working on the latest log file.

_June 16th 2014 ~ 11:28 AM_

_At breakfast overheard someone mentioning a guy named Crowley. The way they were talking makes him sound rich. I'll check him out soon. I don't think there's many rich people in town, so our obvious options are pretty limited._

_*Also, Gabriel Novak is not a threat. He was not suspicious of anything. Apparently he tends to be a little asshole to everyone. He likes to call himself 'The Trickster'. Werido._

_Met a guy named Bartholomew. He works at a bakery a block away from Castiel's house. He seems sincere enough, but I doubt I'll be seeing too much of him. Even so, I have no reason to suspect him of anything._

Dean read over it and thought it sounded a little unprofessional, but he didn't really care.


	3. Chapter 2

"Mornin', Cas." Dean smiled as Cas came down the staircase.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas replied, entering the kitchen.

Dean poured Cas a cup of coffee and set it on the table where Cas sat. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Cas pulled out his chair and sat down at the table. "Did you already eat?"

"No. I was just about to prepare something. I can make you something if you'd like. We have toast, toast with butter, toast with cinnamon, and burnt toast." Dean answered.

"Not a big selection." Cas stated. "Maybe it's just be better to go out for breakfast if you'd like. I can get some groceries later on today."

"Sounds better than burnt toast." Dean laughed.

"And tastes better, too." Cas added.

"Well, no duh." Dean retorted. "You're up late today."

"Well it  _is_  my day off. I work hard, Dean." Cas said.

"I bet." Dean chuckled.

"I do." Cas repeated.

"I could've sworn I heard you watching TV until midnight last night, though." Dean smirked. "I must've been mistaken."

"Absolutely not. I would never be as irresponsible have such a poor sense of time management to stay up to that hour watching television." Cas responded.

"l think someone's lying." Dean sang.

"I'm not." Cas protested.

"David Tennant and Billie Piper have a different opinion." Dean teased.

"You heard nothing." Cas snapped.

"I heard you crying." Dean smiled.

"In my defense it was the end of season two, okay?" Cas exclaimed. "Grown men are allowed to cry at that!"

Dean burst out laughing. "I am enjoying this."

"Fuck you." Cas retorted.

"I thought we were just friends, but if you insist." Dean chuckled.

"That's not what I meant you know it." Cas glared at him.

"You done with your coffee?" Dean asked.

Cas took one last sip. "Now I am."

"Awesome. You wanna go get dressed and we can be on our way then?"

"Can't I just go like this? Must I put on clothes?" Cas replied.

Dean sighed in amusement. "In your pajamas?"

"Why not?" Cas shrugged.

"You're telling me you're fine with going out in public wearing cat slippers and mismatching, flannel PJ's?" Dean scoffed.

"Mhm." Cas nodded.

"Did you stop and think about if I was comfortable with you dressed like that?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No. Becuase I know you don't care." Cas answered.

"Three weeks living here and you know me oh so well." Dean laughed.

"I'm very observant." Cas said.

"Indeed." Dean smirked, lacing up his shoes. "You ready then?"

"If you are." Cas replied.

"I am." Dean stated.

"Then so am I." Cas smiled softly, following Dean out the door. "There's a very nice bakery just down the street from here."

"Sounds good to me." Dean stepped off the porch, but immediately withdrew. "It's, uh, raining out."

"So?" Cas shrugged.

"It's raining. Am I not clear enough or something?" Dean laughed.

"No. I understand what you're saying perfectly. I just don't understand why it's a problem." Cas responded.

"Becuase it's cold and wet." Dean said. "Duh."

"What's the problem with it though?" Cas ran off the porch and stood in the rain. "It's just a little light water."

"That's the problem." Dean retorted.

"Where are you from?" Cas scoffed.

"D.C." Dean answered.

"It rains there. Aren't you used to this?" Cas asked.

"Not really. I stay inside a lot." Dean stated.

"Well, boo-hoo, Dean. This is Florida. And for the time being, you live with me. So grow a pair and come on." Cas grabbed Dean's wrist and yanked him off the porch and started running, practically dragging Dean behind him.

"Cas! This is really fucking cold!" Dean exclaimed.

"Deal with it, Dean." Cas snapped.

"How are you not freezing to death?" Dean remarked.

"Because this temperature is not cold enough to cause one to freeze to death." Cas explained.

"Don't be a smartass." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." Cas argued. "I'm just answering your question."

"So defensive." Dean shook his head disapprovingly.

"I am not." Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't lie to yourself." Dean whispered.

"I'm. Not." Cas stated.

"Sure...Sure you're not." Dean muttered.

"Go to hell." Cas retorted.

"Maybe later." Dean mused as they pushed open the door to the bakery. "Oh. It smells amazing in here, and why the hell is it so cold?"

"You can have my trenchcoat if you'd like." Cas offered.

"That thing's cold and wet, too." Dean laughed. "Thanks though."

Cas warmed his hands against the sides of his flannel bottoms while he looked at the menu. "What are you thinking of getting, Dean?"

"We got here like 10 seconds ago, Cas." Dean snorted. "Give a man time to read will you?"

"Yes, of course. Take your time." Cas nodded.

"Oh hello, Castiel." A redheaded woman smiled.

"Hello, Anna." Cas replied.

"You come here often?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered. "Frequent enough."

"Do you want the usual?" Anna adjusted her hair and fixed her gaze on Dean.

"Yes. That'll be nice." Cas responded.

"What's your usual?" Dean intervened.

"A sesame seed bagel with cream cheese." Cas said. "Why?"

"Oh that just won't do." Dean scoffed. "You're like Sammy. We'll take two apple pies and no bagel."

Cas frowned. "I can order for myself, Dean."

"Not today." Dean smirked.

"You're paying then." Cas snapped.

"Gladly." Dean remarked, fishing out ten bucks and handing it to Anna.

"Good choice. The pie is really fresh here." Anna smiled flirtatiously at Dean.

Dean winked at her. "I bet. Might just have to come here again."

"God no. I'm supposed to keep a healthy diet." Cas snapped. "No way in hell that'd get done with you around."

"Most likely not." Dean mused.

Anna laughed at the two of them before leaning in to Cas. "He's a keeper, Castiel."

"He's my slightly annoying tenant. That's all." Cas stated, not bothering to whisper.

"Slightly annoying? I thought we were friends." Dean retorted.

"Aren't we? I mean, you live with me. It's only convenient." Cas shrugged.

"I was joking. We're best buds." Dean grinned.

"Not really." Cas replied.

"How do you have friends?" Dean laughed.

"Like I told you before, I don't." Cas responded, leading Dean to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Half the time, I find that very believable and the other half, I find it impossible." Dean chuckled. "And then I recover from my temporary insanity."

"Oh go fuck yourself." Cas rolled his eyes.

"And see. That's why you don't have friends." Dean smiled.

"Here you go." Anna placed two plates with a piece of pie on each on the table.

"Thank you, Anna." Cas said.

"No problem, Cassie." Anna replied.

"Cassie?" Dean raised an eyebrow as Anna walked away.

"My small amount of friends call me that." Cas explained.

"Don't mind it I do." Dean smirked.

"Don't you dare. Call me anything but Cassie. That's all my brothers call me and it drives me insane!" Cas snapped.

"Ok, Cassanova." Dean teased.

"No." Cas glared at him. "Just no."

"You secretly like it, don't you?" Dean whispered.

"See? This is why you're not just my tenant, you're my slightly annoying one." Cas retorted. "And no. I do not secretly like it."

"You may say that, but I can see the truth in your eyes." Dean smiled slyly.

"And just what truth would that be?" Cas asked.

"You don't mind me being annoying." Dean answered.

"No, trust me, Dean. I don't." Cas sighed. "Just because I tolerate you, does not mean that I don't mind you. Sorry."

"Asshole." Dean mumbled. "How did your girlfriends stand you?"

"They didn't. Never had one." Cas replied.

"Anti-social much?" Dean laughed.

"Gay much." Cas stated. "Hopefully that's not a problem."

"Not at all. My best friend's gay." Dean smiled.

"I'm flattered, but I don't consider us best friends." Cas said.

"Not you, you arrogant prick." Dean chuckled. "Charlie. She works with me. We've known each other since high school."

"She? A girl named Charlie?" Cas scoffed.

"Yes. A girl named Charlie. Big deal." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's short for Charlotte. Charlie's more fitting."

"I see." Cas muttered.

"So back to my point, how did your boyfriends stand you?" Dean smirked.

"They didn't. Not for long at least. Longest relationship I had didn't even last a month." Cas answered.

"Again. I'm very tentative about whether I find that surprising or not." Dean remarked.

"Oh, can it." Cas snapped.

Dean made a whining noise in response. "So touchy."

"Remind me again why the hell I invited you to breakfast." Cas sighed.

"Because you weren't in the mood for burnt toast?" Dean suggested.

Cas shook his head. "Remind me again why the hell I let some stranger live in my house."

"Don't be so stubborn. I'm not a psychopath or anything." Dean shrugged.

"That's what they all say right before they murder you." Cas scowled.

"Look. No axe. Not a murderer." Dean smiled.

Cas huffed out a breath. "Well, you ready go?"

"Sure." Dean nodded standing up.

He and Cas walked over to the counter where Anna was eating a muffin.

"Thanks for eating here!" Anna exclaimed.

"No, thank you." Dean smirked.

"Hope to see you again soon." Anna replied. "See you later, Cassie."

"Do you have to always call me that?" Cas scowled.

"Yes." Anna grinned.

"Girls..." Cas sighed, turning towards the door. Dean held open the door, but quickly closed it. "What's the matter?"

"Dude. It's fucking pouring outside." Dean retorted.

Cas opened the door and poked his head out. "Yes it is."

"You don't plan on walking home in that, do you?" Dean scoffed.

"No. That'd be foolish. We could get sick." Cas answered. "We can just wait it out here."

"It could be all day!" Dean exclaimed.

"Guys!" Anna yelled, catching Dean and Cas's attention.

"Yeah?" Dean replied.

"Bartholomew's shift is over in 5 minutes. I'm sure he'd be happy to walk you home. He keeps a spare umbrella here just in case." Anna said.

"Bartholomew?" Cas asked. "Is he new here?"

"Yes actually." Anna answered. "He started a few days ago."

"Oh..." Cas hummed.

After waiting for a few minutes, a handsome young man emerged from the back. "See you tomorrow, Anna!"

"I take it you're Bartholomew?" Dean mused.

"Yes I am." Bartholomew replied. "So you fools came here without an umbrella?"

"I wanted to drive, but Casanova here wanted to dance in the rain." Dean smirked. "It'll be fun he said. It'll be relaxing he said."

"I didn't know it was going pour." Cas retorted.

"It's Florida. Expect the unexpected, buddy." Dean smiled.

"Hate to say it, Castiel, but I think Dean, right?" Bartholomew asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I think Dean has a point. You shouldn't go somewhere without an umbrella." Bartholomew chuckled. "Not in this state at least. Especially Haeven."

"Don't rub it in." Cas scowled. "Let's just go."

"Adorable, isn't he?" Dean snorted.

"Very." Bartholomew hummed.

"What?" Cas scoffed. "How can you say that?"

"Sorry?" Bartholomew replied.

Ignoring him, Cas continued. "I mean, look at me. I'm in cat slippers for God's sakes! I look like I got shit faced last night and-"

"Cas shut up." Dean ordered, placing a hand over his mouth.

Cas glared at him and Dean removed his hands. "I don't think he cares that you look like...well... _that_."

"Hey!" Cas protested.

"Because believe it or not, you're not hideous. You're halfway decent looking." Dean smirked. "Not quite as sexy as me, but it's a start."

"I am much sexier than you thank you very much." Cas retorted.

"Not a chance." Dean snorted.

"In my opinion, Castiel wins." Bartholomew added.

"Yeah, well fuck your opinion." Dean snapped playfully.

"And he says I'm touchy." Cas remarked.

* * *

After Bartholomew had finished walking them home, he turned to Cas. "I had a nice time talking to you. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime. Here's my number."

Bartholomew scribbled down a number onto the back of Cas's hand.

"Yeah. Maybe." Cas smiled.

"He was so into you." Dean laughed as they entered the house.

"You think?" Cas asked.

"Duh. It was so obvious!" Dean exclaimed.

"Whatever you say." Cas muttered.

"Anyways. It was fun, but work to do." Dean turned and went up the stairs.

Dean opened his laptop and started working on the latest log file.

_June 16th 2014 ~ 11:28 AM_

_At breakfast overheard someone mentioning a guy named Crowley. The way they were talking makes him sound rich. I'll check him out soon. I don't think there's many rich people in town, so our obvious options are pretty limited._

_*Also, Gabriel Novak is not a threat. He was not suspicious of anything. Apparently he tends to be a little asshole to everyone. He likes to call himself 'The Trickster'. Werido._

_Met a guy named Bartholomew. He works at a bakery a block away from Castiel's house. He seems sincere enough, but I doubt I'll be seeing too much of him. Even so, I have no reason to suspect him of anything._

Dean read over it and thought it sounded a little unprofessional, but he didn't really care.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean picked the lock to Crowley's house and quietly entered. He snapped on his leather gloves and put on his sunglasses just in case someone was home.

"Only douchebags wear sunglasses inside." Dean scowled as he explored the lower floor. Everything looked relatively normal. The guy had portraits of himself all over the place. "Arrogant dick."

Dean proceeded to go upstairs to the second floor of the four story house, if you could really call it that. He went through all the rooms before coming to one that was locked. He put his ear to the door and didn't hear anyone inside. With a few minutes of effort, Dean picked the lock and entered the room. It was obviously the master bedroom. As if he hadn't seen enough photos of this Crowley guy. That probably makes for a fun time when he brings a girl home. Dean inspected the room thoroughly before marking it as clear. His phone went off and he saw he had a text message.

Dean stopped and leaned against a bookshelf. As he did so, it slid easily along a metal track to reveal a staircase, which he stumbled and fell down. He felt a throbbing sensation in his head. He rubbed the bump that was bound to spring up any moment, only to feel warm, sticky blood on his hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean moaned as he wiped his hand on his pants. He stood up and checked the ground to make sure no blood was there. "Good." Dean pulled out his phone and proceeded to look at the message that led him to this discovery.

_I hope I'm not being an inconvenience to you, but I was wondering if you'd be coming around soon?_

Why? Is something wrong, Cas?

_No. Everything's fine. My friend, Anna, is here and just wanted to meet you._

Anna? She's the cute redhead from the bakery, right?

_Yes. I suppose. I don't think of her in that way for she is my sister._

I got that. :P How long will she be there?

_She'll probably be around for another fourty-five minutes to an hour._

I'll try to finish up what I'm doing and get there then. I'll probably be on my way in a few minutes.

 _If you don't mind me asking, what **are**_  you doing?

You know, business stuff. The usual. Boring.

_I can't say I can emphasize with you there. I find my job very entertaining._

Lucky you. See you soon, Cas.

_See you, Dean._

Oh, Cas. One more thing.

_Yes, Dean?_

Do you sew? Or did you used to?

_Not that I'm aware of._

Do you have a needle and thread then?

_I do have those in my possession somehow. They're in my office._

What about alcohol?

_Like rubbing alcohol, or alcoholic beverages?_

Either or.

_Gabriel bought me a bottle of champagne a while back._

Would you mind getting the needle, thread, and champagne out for me?

_Sure. I can do that. Do you mind me asking why?_

I just have a tear in my clothes that I need to stitch up and the alcohol will help get the stain off it.

_Oh. I'll have those ready for you when you get here._

Thank's buddy.

_It's no problem, Dean._

TTYL.

_You, too, Dean._

Dean examined his surroundings and saw briefcases, all loaded with stacks of hundred dollar bills. "Oh my God." Dean grabbed a case, locked it tight and went up the stairs. He left the room and went down the stairs back to the first floor. As he entered the living room, where the door was, he saw Crowley entering his house. Crowley immediately saw him.

"Fuck." Dean choked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Crowley yelled, reaching for a gun. "Drop everything you have and get out of my bloody house before I shoot you!"

Dean slowly crouched to the ground and set the briefcase down. "There. No need for guns."

"Now skedaddle!" Crowley ordered, pointing to the door.

Dean quickly picked up the briefcase and started running. Crowley aimed his gun and fired a string of shots, Dean screaming as one grazed his leg. He ignored the pain and kept running out the door. He ran until he was far away from Crowley's house. He finally took the time to look at his leg. It was obviously bleeding badly. Although the bullet just grazed him, it still did his damage. Dean unzipped his leather jacket and took off his shirt. He cut a strip out of the back with his pocket knife and tied it tightly around his thigh. Dean put his shirt back on and covered it up with his jacket. He limped over to where he'd parked his rental. Damn, he missed his baby. He put the briefcase in the passenger seat and drove to Cas's house.

"I have to go put this upstairs and then I'll come get that needle and thread." Dean stated.

"Dean? What's going on?" Cas asked. "Your leg is all bloody."

"Thanks for telling me, Captain Obvious." Dean retorted.

"Dean I'm serious. Tell me what happened." Cas demanded.

"I...uh...fell. It was a rocky area." Dean lied.

Cas disbelievingly nodded. "Okay."

"He's lying." Cas immediately stated as soon as Dean had gone upstairs.

"Completely. What would he have to hide, though. He seems so normal." Anna commented.

"I agree with you. He must have his reasons though. He  _is_ just my tenant." Cas replied.

Dean transferred the money to another locked briefcase and shoved it under his bed. He put the old briefcase behind his clothes in the closet. Dean observed the deep cut on his forehead and winced as he cleaned it up with a wet rag.

When Dean went back downstairs, he had an unhappy Cas waiting for him. "I'm not letting you, Dean."

"Letting me what?" Dean asked with a smile.

Cas held up the needle and thread. "Give yourself stitches."

"Nonsense." Dean snorted.

"Show me the torn clothes and I'll repair them." Cas stated.

"No. It's no problem." Dean shook his head. "I can mend my own shirt."

"Show me the shirt then." Cas ordered.

"What are you?" Dean laughed. "My landlord or my doctor? It's no business of yours what I do."

"I'm afraid it is, Dean." Cas glared at him. "Now show me the shirt."

"You know damn well he's not using it on his shirt. He has blood falling down his face from a gash in his head." Anna rolled her eyes. "We need to get you to the hospital, Dean."

"I'm fine, guys. Just give me the thread and I'll stitch myself up." Dean said. "I don't do hospitals."

"Well, you're no expert at stitching wounds." Cas replied.

Dean took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up. "All the scars here are wounds I've stitched up myself."

Cas sighed. "If you won't go to a hospital, at least allow me to stitch you up. Your head  _and_  your leg, well if you don't mind me being around your leg since I'm gay."

"Oh no..." Dean retorted. "My bloody leg is  _so_  sexually provocative. I'm sure Cas will just jump my bones if he sees my leg. And how many times do I have to tell you, you being gay doesn't bother me?"

"I guess you have a point." Cas muttered.

"Course I do." Dean smirked. "So if you're going to do this, can you hurry up. My leg hurts like a bitch."

"Of course." Cas nodded, helping Dean up the stairs. "We'll be back down in a few minutes, Anna."

"Okay." Anna smiled, making herself more comfortable on the couch.

Dean sat on his bed and Cas stood in front of him. "I'll do your head first."

"Fine with me." Dean propped his leg up on a nearby chair and Cas knelt down so he was at an appropriate height to work on Dean.

"This is going to hurt. I'm not going to lie to you." Cas stated.

"Yeah. I know." Dean chuckled. "Been down this road more times than I wish I had."

"You live a dangerous life then?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I go all kinds of crazy places. Go wherever the job sends me, you know." Dean smirked.

"I know what you mean. It's not an uncommon thing, but I don't recall hearing of a salesman with this many injuries." Cas mused.

"Well, I'm a special one." Dean smirked.

"I'm sure you are." Cas hummed as he poured some alcohol on a towel and blotted at Dean's cut. Dean hissed as it burned all over.

"Sorry." Cas said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just get it over with." Dean laughed.

Cas picked up the needle and put a thread through it. He secured it with a knot and sewed up Dean's wound.

"Now you're going to have to...take off...your...pants." Cas stammered.

"I bet you say that to all that to all the guys." Dean joked.

"Suppose I do." Cas replied, causing Dean to laugh. Dean shimmied out of his jeans and tossed them on the floor. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Good God, Cas." Dean smiled. "Yes. I'm fine with it. Just work on my leg before I hit you."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean answered.

"This doesn't look like a wound you'd get falling. It looks like you got shot." Cas stated.

"Well, I didn't. Who would shoot me?" Dean retorted. "I'm too sexy for that."

"I'm not going to comment on that." Cas muttered.

Dean ruffled Cas's hair. "Whatever, weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo." Cas protested as he rethreaded the needle and set it aside. "Now this is going to hurt a hell of a lot worse."

"Got it." Dean nodded as Cas poured some champagne on the bullet graze. "Son of a bitch!"

"I told you so." Cas said.

"Stitch me up, seamstress." Dean smiled, Cas reaching for the needle.

Cas poked the needle through the first spot and pulled it taut.

"Wow." Dean breathed.

"Wow what?" Cas asked.

"Your hands are really soft." Dean mused.

"Thanks." Cas's face flushed pink. "I think."

"That was kind of weird." Dean laughed.

"Yes. It was." Cas agreed, still stitching Dean's leg. "We're all a little weird though if you ask me."

"That's a good belief." Dean smiled.

"It's not a belief. It's a fact. No one is one hundred percent normal or main stream." Cas stated.

"Let's get philosophical, shall we?" Dean smirked.

"Sorry." Cas chuckled, pulling the last stitch together. "There, all done."

"Work of art." Dean laughed.

Cas dipped the rag in some water and washed the blood off Dean's leg and around his forehead. He put a small butterfly bandage on Dean's head and gently pressed it down.

"Good as new." Cas mused, setting all the materials to the side. "I'd try and give your leg some rest so it can heal properly."

"Okay, Doctor Oz." Dean replied with a smile.

"I'll be right down. I'll just put these away." Cas said.

"Okay. Thanks by the way." Dean responded.

"No problem, Dean. Anytime. I just hope there won't be another time. For your sake." Cas rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly.

Dean went down stairs to see Anna chuckling amusedly. "Something funny."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"He would  _never_  do that to anyone expect his closest friends and family.  _Never_." Anna stated.

"Well, I guess I'm just that amazing." Dean grinned. "In more than one way."

"I'm sure of that." Anna smirked.

"We should get together sometime. I could showcase my talents for you." Dean offered.

"I like that idea." Anna smiled flirtatiously.

"You two getting along?" Cas asked as he came down the stairs.

"Very well." Dean grinned, winking at Anna. "You know, I think I could go for some coffee. You guys want some?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Cas answered.

"Same." Anna added.

"Okay then. I'll only be a few minutes." Dean walked into the kitchen and heated up some water.

"Isn't he hot or what?" Anna whispered.

"He is rather attractive." Cas replied.

"Times a thousand." Anna retorted. "His ass..."

"He must do a lot of walking." Cas mused.

"I call dibs on him." Anna stated.

"I don't think that's necessary. From what I've gathered, he's straight." Cas said.

"Sorry, Cassie." Anna sighed. "Maybe the next guy."

"Well, actually, Bartholomew and I really hit it off." Cas shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"All the guys in town, and you pick my employee." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Either way, I wouldn't date Dean. He's my tenant. I'm his land lord. Let's not complicate things, right?" Cas shrugged.

"Right." Anna nodded.

* * *

Dean locked his bedroom door and pulled out the locked suitcase. He opened the suitcase and began lying out the money on the bed. There was five million dollars exactly in it. God knows how many cases he had down in that secret basement. This was definitely something worth noting.

_June 22nd 2014 ~ 8:31 PM_

_Finally got a chance to check out Crowley McCloud. (What kind of name is that?) Got into his house and I found a secret passageway – well staircase – down to some hidden second floor basement or something. It's full of briefcases of money. The one I got my hands on had 5 mil in it. Not sure if the other cases have the same amount, but the level of protection that room had, suspects that. I only explored half the house since I injured myself when I fell down the staircase. On my way out, Crowley came home and shot at me. The bullet just barely missed my leg, but I was still wounded. Castiel dressed and sutured my injuries. He was actually quite good at it. Perhaps, with permission from the Bureau, we could reveal my identity to him in the future when he has my full, unwavering trust._

_McCloud could just be a rich man. The amount of money he has in his possession and his aggressive defensive nature could lead to him being a suspect, or at least having something to hide. Hopefully, we can either rule him out or bring him in. I can't wait to catch the sick bastard behind this._


	5. Chapter 4

Dean looked at Crowley's files in the binder he had. They were spot clean except for one charge. Apparently the son of a bitch had wiped all his charges illegally. Of course he did. There wasn't much else to see on Crowley at the moment, so Dean sighed and put the folder back in the binder and then back in the case. He pushed the briefcase back under the bed and went downstairs to start his day.

"Mornin', Cas." Dean said with a smile, which quickly fell as he saw Bartholomew sitting next to him. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"Hello, Dean. And no, you're not. You remember Bartholomew from the other day." Cas answered, gesturing to him.

"Hello, Dean." Bartholomew nodded politely. "Would you care to join us?"

"We're discussing quantum mathematics." Cas stated.

"I think I'll pass." Dean laughed. "Not exactly the brightest in the bushel when it comes to math."

"Your loss!" Bartholomew called after him and Dean went to make some coffee.

"So how long has he been renting from you?" Bartholomew asked.

"A little over a month." Cas replied.

"Hmm. And you made sure he's not a psychopathic murderer?" Bartholomew chuckled.

"Of course not. Dean is completely normal. I may have only known him for a month, but I can promise you he hasn't killed anyone either." Cas stated seriously.

"I was joking, but that's still nice to know. We wouldn't want someone as cute as you to be in so much danger, now would we?" Bartholomew flirted.

"I don't know if I'd think of myself as cute." Cas muttered, looking down at his chest. "I'd go more with ruggedly handsome, but thank you."

Bartholomew laughed. "Why not be both?"

"Well, I suppose I could, but it'd be difficult to be both at once..." Cas shrugged.

"I think you could pull it off if you wished." Bartholomew smirked.

"Well, I think I'd rather stay ruggedly handsome." Cas mused. "While it lasts at least."

"Well let's hope it lasts for a while then." Bartholomew said.

"Do you two want anything? I'm making pancakes." Dean called from the kitchen.

"If it's no inconvenience-" Cas started.

"It's not." Dean interrupted.

"...then I'll take one." Cas turned to Bartholomew and asked him if he wanted any. "Bartholomew would also like one."

"Coming right up." Dean grinned.

"Does he cook often?" Bartholomew asked.

"Mostly only breakfast when he does. He spends a lot of time working." Cas answered.

"What does he do?"

"I don't really know the details, but from what he's said, he travels around selling shares of companies to people." Cas explained.

"That must be fun." Bartholomew breathed. "Get to travel all around the country and get paid for it."

"I suppose it must be. I wonder why he's sticking around in this godforsaken town so long..." Cas pondered over his own question.

"I gather you don't like it here much?" Bartholomew laughed.

"It's a tad small. I want to get out there and see the world. I want to visit the seven wonders and sail across all of the oceans, visit all the continents, and then when I get old, I want to fly around in my own hot air balloon." Cas's face lit up.

"What are you still doing here then?" Bartholomew scoffed. "If you want to see the world, then I say go see it. No point hanging around with all of us losers."

"I don't have the money, really. Even if I did, I still have my priorities and responsibilities." Cas sighed.

"You work at Intel, Castiel." Bartholomew chuckled. "You can work at one in another place."

"It's not just that. I have family here, too." Cas replied.

"You mean your brother?" Bartholomew asked.

Cas nodded. "Gabriel."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you going off and living your life." Bartholomew shrugged.

"I know, but I don't want to go without seeing him. Let me tell you, he is a major pain in the ass, but I still love him." Cas smirked.

"Who, me?" Dean snorted as he brought in a plate of warm pancakes and set them on the table in front of the sofa.

"Of course not. You are a major pain in the ass sometimes, but I don't love you." Cas stated.

Dean grabbed his heart and pouted. "You just shattered my heart."

"I assure you, Dean. Your heart is fine. If it were not, you would be dead." Cas replied.

"Ain't he a peach?" Dean retorted.

"I am in no way a fruit." Cas responded in confusion.

Dean laughed as he sat down next to Bartholomew. "So quantum mathematics. What's up with that?"

"Well you know where Castiel works. I'm basically aiming for a job where they train people like him. So, he's helping me with my studies." Bartholomew held up a tattered notebook labeled 'QM'.

"How nice of him." Dean smiled, cutting up his stack of pancakes. "So why do you want to get into the whole mathy thing?"

Bartholomew shrugged. "Not really sure. Ever since I was a child, I was always enthralled with technology and throughout middle school and high school, I got into actually working with computer programming, coding, and robotics and wiring."

"Wow. When I was in high school, my greatest achievement was heaving sex with all the girls on the cheerleader squad." Dean laughed.

"I suppose some of us have different priorities than others." Cas muttered.

"Although apparently one of them was actually a guy dressed in drag..." Dean chuckled. "That made for an interesting night."

Cas choked on his pancake and quickly washed it down with his coffee.

"You okay there, Cas?" Dean smirked.

Cas nodded. "Just fine, thank you."

* * *

"The meal was wonderful." Bartholomew smiled at Dean as he collected his books.

"Anytime." Dean replied, collected the plates and silverware and lifting them into a small pile.

"I'll walk you out to your car." Cas stated grabbing an umbrella from off the wall and walking Bartholomew over to the door. "I'll be right back in, Dean."

"Take your time." Dean said, placing the plates in the sink and turning on the faucet.

Dean watched as Cas and Bartholomew walked out to his car, laughing and smiling. With one hand, Cas opened the passenger door and Bartholomew set his books in the passenger seat. Cas closed the door and turned to Bartholomew. They exchanged a quick hug before Cas cautiously leaned in and kissed him. Dean had a third party view as he saw Bartholomew's eyes widen in shock, but quickly relax and close as he kissed Cas back. Cas smiled shyly at him as they pulled apart and walked back to the house. Dean sighed and returned to scrubbing his plate.

"Well you two seem to like each other." Dean retorted as Cas hung up the umbrella.

"Seems that way." Cas muttered, stepping out of his muddy shoes.

"Well, it's good that you made a 'friend'." Dean said with air quotes and winked dramatically at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes. "I do not understand you..."


	6. Chapter 5

"I got a bonus at work the other day. I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping me spend it?" Cas offered.

"What do you mean?" Bartholomew replied.

"I was thinking maybe we could spend the day in the keys or something." Cas suggested.

"That sounds nice. You should see if Dean would like to come, too. I'd feel bad leaving him out." Bartholomew said.

"Sure." Cas nodded. "I'll ask him when he gets back from the restroom."

"Good. So did you get a promotion?" Bartholomew asked.

"No. I just got the bonus since I helped complete multiple projects this month." Cas answered.

"You're so intelligent." Bartholomew smiled.

"There  _is_  a reason I work at Intel and not at McDonalds." Cas stated.

Dean lightly drummed on the table as he sat back down. "Miss anything interesting?"

"Actually yes." Cas responded, to Dean's surprise. "Bartholomew and I are going down to the keys sometime this week and were wondering if you'd like to come along?"

"I'd love to Cas." Dean chuckled. "But a job's a job. I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you down on this one. Besides, you and boyfriend get to have some private time. If you see what I'm getting at."

"If you are implying that we would engage in sexual activities, then you would be wrong." Cas mused. "I only comply with intercourse when I am truly in love with someone. No offense, Bartholomew, but we  _have_ only been seeing each other for three weeks."

"I understand." Bartholomew laughed. "No offense taken."

"Well, good." Dean grinned.

"I hate to break up the love club going on over here." Anna smirked. "But, not mentioning any names of course,  _someone_  has work to do."

Bartholomew sighed, giving Cas a quick kiss. "I know. How about you give me a nice big bonus like Castiel gets?"

"I don't even make that much in three months." Anna snorted. "The world would be a better place if everyone in the world has Cassie's brains."

"That sounds like it could get a little Walking Dead on us." Dean retorted.

Anna chuckled. "Oh, Dean. That's disgusting."

"Sorry." Dean shrugged. "I tend to get a little dirty sometimes."

"When are we going to go get that drink, huh?" Anna winked.

"Hopefully sometime soon." Dean smiled flirtatiously.

"Better be." She countered sultrily as she led Bartholomew back to the kitchens.

"Wow." Dean breathed. "Mathy and a baker. Aren't you two just so made for each other? MFEO."

"Not necessarily. Like I just said, we've only been seeing each other three weeks. That is not grounds to have a proper loving relationship with someone. And I'm not sure what that last part stands for." Cas replied.

Dean laughed, slinging his arm over Cas's shoulder. Cas glared at him as he lifted Dean's arm off him and set it back down in his lap.

"Aw come on." Dean rolled his eyes. "No brotherly love?"

"No. Because you are no brother of mine." Cas answered.

"I'm your tenant. Doesn't that count?" Dean asked.

"No. You're paying me to give you my room, not a space in my heart, Dean." Cas said.

"Lot of fun you must be at a party." Dean remarked.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been to one." Cas shrugged.

"Never been to one?" Dean scoffed. "No wonder that stick's jammed up your ass! You need to live it up!"

"I'd rather not. I have more important things to do than party." Cas replied.

"No. We are totally going to find a party tonight. We both need a break from work." Dean smiled.

"Dean. We are in our thirties and you think it is appropriate to go to a wild party?" Cas raised an eyebrow.

"We sure don't look in our thirties. We're both sexy little mofo's." Dean smirked.

"I'd still rather not, Dean." Cas sighed.

"Why not?" Dean whined.

"I don't want to watch you have a one night stand with someone in the same class as my nephew. That's why." Cas responded.

"There's a difference between having a good time and pedophilia you ass." Dean scowled.

"Don't get on me about this one." Cas stated. "You're the one who brought up teen parties."

"I didn't say  _shit_  about them being teen parties. I said  _a_  not  _multiple_  party. And I said  _wild_  not  _teenage_." Dean countered. "So suck on that."

"Suck on what? There is nothing to suck here." Cas asked.

"That's what she said." Dean muttered.

"Who? Who said what?" Cas grew increasingly confused. "Who is  _she_?"

"Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean ruffled Cas's hair, Cas quickly patting it back down. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing. You leave me alone." Cas snapped.

"Easy tiger." Dean laughed, surrendering his hands in the air. "No need to be so defensive."

Cas gave him a shifty look.

"You can put the knife back on the table, too." Dean added. "And yes, I  _did_  see that."

"How?" Cas demanded, slowly putting the butter knife back in place.

"Well, a knife was there, and then it wasn't. That was a give away. Your hand was under the table, and the way your muscles were flexed so tensely said that you were holding something tightly in your hand. Simple." Dean explained.

"What the hell?" Cas muttered. "What kind of salesman are you?"

"The kind that gets around." Dean chuckled.

"I'd say. I'm not sure whether to feel scared or protected..."

"Protected. I wouldn't hurt you. I'm a good guy." Dean smirked.

"I'm sure you are, Dean." Cas sighed.

"Says the one going all knife fighter on me." Dean retorted. "I mean, how long have you known me? Long enough to trust me not to murder you I hope."

"Getting a tenant was a bad idea. Gabriel was right." Cas mumbled.

"Now that's not nice." Dean pouted.

"He suggested I moonlight as a prostitute to gain extra money." Cas continued.

"Shame." Dean shook his head. "Then I would've known where to spend my extra money."

Cas stifled back choking on his coffee and furrowed his brow at Dean. "Was that – Was that a flirtation?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." Dean smiled.

"Well. We both know I have a boyfriend now. So it's never going to happen. And you're just my tenant and friend at the most. Sorry." Cas nodded curtly.

"First of all, learn to take a joke scrooge." Dean snorted. "And second of all, that means you took it as a flirtation. Which means you wanted it to be a flirtation. Which means that you  _want_  me to be flirting with you. In the end, it means you have a crush on me. Power of deduction."

"You see my hand, Dean?" Cas held his right hand up near Dean's face, hoping to distract him from his reddening face.

"Yes. It's a very sexy hand." Dean wiggled his eyebrows up and down, causing Cas to scowl and blush further.

"Well, it's a special hand." Cas continued.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Becuase it is the hand that I fuck you to hell and back with." Cas put all his fingers down except his middle. "So fuck you, Dean."

"Or you could've summed that whole thing up in fuck you." Dean mused. "Just an idea."

"I like to prove my points and make sure they only need to be said once. Efficiency is the only way to go." Cas stated.

"Whatever you say, chuckles." Dean smirked.

"I'm no chuckles." Cas replied.

"Of course you are. You're just a bundle of shits and giggles!" Dean exclaimed.

"Was that an insult?" Cas asked. "Becuase I assure you. I have proper hygiene and health, Dean. I do not smell like shit, nor am I constipated. Your sources are misinformed."

Dean burst out laughing. "Too much information, Cas."

"You provoked me." Cas replied.

"So you were terribly backed up you'd tell me?" Dean scoffed. "God I hope not."

"True friends would be considerate and concerned about another's bowels." Cas said blatantly.

"I don't care how true we are, I would never ask you how much fun you're having in the bathroom." Dean retorted.

"Then obviously you're not a true friend." Cas mused. "If you're not concerned with my health..."

"Don't be an ass. Where would I live if something happened to you?" Dean smirked. "And it's not like you ask people about how their bowels are doing."

Cas stared at Dean blankly.

"Oh my God." Dean breathed. "if I'm just your friend, then what do your boyfriends have coming?"

"In my eyes, everyone is equally deserving of common courtesy and concern unless proven otherwise." Cas stated. "So how are your bowels, Dean?"

"Say. We have another good five minutes until breakfast comes. Would you like to play a game?" Dean changed the topic.

"Okay." Cas answered confused.

"It's called 'Shut the Fuck Up'. The rules are that you don't ask Dean about his bowel movements and you sure as hell don't discuss them over coffee." Dean smiled bitterly.


	7. Chapter 6

"Goodbye, Dean." Cas said with a small wave.

"Don't have too much fun." Dean smirked.

"Why wouldn't we want to enjoy ourselves?" Cas asked.

"Enjoy yourselves all you like." Dean smiled. "Just if you get arrested, I'm not bailing your sorry asses out of jail."

"We won't get arrested." Cas stated. "We're very responsible adults."

"That's what they  _all_  say as they're playing I Spy in the back of a police car." Dean retorted.

"I assure you, Dean. I would play I Spy. It's a silly game that only children play." Cas replied.

"You don't even deny the cop car thing." Dean snorted.

"It doesn't need denying. It's such an impossible theory that anyone who think that it were possible would have to be stupid. Which you are not." Cas explained.

"Okay..." Dean sang. "Whatever you say. I know there's a wild party animal in there somewhere."

"No. There is not. I've never been a fan of large parties. I prefer sophisticated, small get togethers." Cas responded.

"Well, have fun you kids. I don't want to postpone your shindig." Dean laughed.

"Dean." Cas stared blankly at him. "I am not a child. I am older than you."

"Okay. Have fun you old men." Dean smiled.

Cas sighed. "I feel like you're saying these things just to confuse me."

"You feel correct." Dean answered.

"You are aware that that makes you sound like an asshole, correct?" Cas asked.

"Very." Dean smirked. "Now get lost."

"Rude..." Cas mumbled as he turned and walked to the car.

Dean laughed as he went back in the house. "Now. Time to get some work done."

Dean changed into some dark clothes and put on his leather gloves. He pulled out a large duffel bag and loaded it with a few guns, binoculars, cameras, and other techy devices.

"Fucking Prius." Dean muttered as he climbed into the car. "No leg room...look like a douchebag..."

* * *

Dean stared at Crowley's front door through his binoculars. Slowly, he adjusted the focus on them, getting a sharper view of the house. After around ten minutes of waiting, the front door opened and Crowley put on his sunglasses. He adjusted his tie, carrying a briefcase, as he walked out to a limo. After he was situated comfortably, the limo pulled away, giving Dean the opportunity to enter Crowley's home.

Dean picked the lock again and immediately pulled out a case full of tiny cameras. He stood up and started positioning them on the lower floor, in the living room, kitchen, guest bedrooms, and other major rooms. He continued working up the floors, placing cameras where necessary.

Dean continued to the master bedroom and pushed aside the bookshelf. Careful not to injure himself since Dr. Novak was out of the office today, he went down the stairs and into the room that housed the briefcases with the money in them. He opened all of them up, counting the money. He'd never been the best at math, but he came to find that there was $270,000,000 in total.

"I think I'll be taking some of these..." Dean smirked, picking two up in each hand. He carried them up the stairs and went into Crowley's office where he saw a computer. He set the cases down beside the desk and plugged a microUSB into the port in his computer. He waited impatiently as the information downloaded onto the stick.

After it was downloaded, Dean double checked the cameras, grabbed the suitcases, and hurried out of the mansion. Dean loaded the briefcases into the passenger seat and dialed the FBI's phone number.

"This is the Federal Bureau of Investigation." A machine stated. "If the matter of your call is related to your or another person's health emergency, please hang up and contact your local hospital or dial 9-1-1 now. If the matter of your call is pertaining to a national emergency, press 2 now to be connected a live employee. If you are calling to speak to speak to specific personnel, please press 3 followed by your badge number. If you do not have a badge number, press 4."

Dean groaned at the long answering message before hitting 3 and entering his badge number.

"Identified agent. Civil Rights Division. Human Trafficking Branch. Dean Winchester. If this is correct, press 1 to continue. If incorrect, press 2." The voice continued.

Dean sighed and pressed the number 1 on his phone.

"Input the extension number of the employee you are attempting to contact and you will be transferred to them soon." The machine finished.

Dean put in Charlie's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Charlie Bradbury. IT Division." She answered chipperly.

"So formal." Dean smiled.

"Deanie Weanie!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh. I hate that name." Dean laughed.

"All the more reason to use it." Charlie smirked. "Why haven't you called?"

"I hate that god damn answering machine they have." Dean retorted. "I wish I could just dial your number from the start."

"I feel you, bro, but that's no excuse for not calling me on my cell." She replied.

"Well, this is work related." Dean said.

"I don't care.  _Now_  it may be, but it won't hurt to dial a few numbers and call me off hours. C'mon. We're so close we're family." Charlie teased.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" She asked, popping the 'p'.

"Well, I found this dude Crowley McCloud. Apparently, he is filthy rich. He lives in a mansion and all that shit." Dean began. "I broke into his house the other day and-"

"Oh you men. Always stealing from each other. Stealing money, booze, and women." Charlie snorted.

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Dean whined.

"Fine, your highness. Carry on." Charlie smiled.

"So I broke into McCloud's house and I found this secret basement it you will. He had this sliding bookcase and I fell down the stairway and hit my head, but that's besides the point." Dean proceeded.

"Ooh ooh ohh!" Charlie chimed. "Is this the part where your landlord played doctor with you? Sam told me about that."

"Yes. He played doctor. Minus the genital probing." Dean retorted.

"You wish." She growled.

"No trust me. I don't." Dean laughed. "There is nothing I find sexually appealing about Cas. He's nice, sarcastic even, honest to a fault, but a major pain in the ass sometimes."

"So? You're a major pain in the ass all the time and I still love you." Charlie remarked.

"Shut up." Dean sighed. "Besides. I could never love this guy. I feel bad for his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She broke out in a smile. "There  _is_  hope for you, Dean."

"I've said like two sentences about him and you assume I want to ride that dick to Texas?" Dean snorted. "No thank you. I'm not into guys – especially him – and you know that."

"The beeps are going off on my gaydar, Dean." Charlie whispered.

"Your what?" Dean scoffed. "What's a gaydar?"

"I can smell other gay people from a mile away." She growled.

"Charlie." Dean groaned. "I'm not gay. I'm just as much into boobs as you are."

"You wanna bet?" She smirked. "I like boobs  _way_  more than you do, so that says a lot for all the one night stands you've had."

"Do you realize how off topic we've gotten?" Dean laughed.

"Well, we haven't talked in  _ages_." Charlie whined.

"Well, I promise I will Skype you later this week." Dean smiled.

"You better or I will cut you." She stated.

"I'm sure you'll hold up on your side of the deal." Dean retorted.

"Oh you know I will." She scowled playfully. "So about this Crowley dude."

"Right. So Crowley, I found $270,000,000 in that basement area. I got $20,000,000 out of there and I'm planning to ship it to you guys to check it for authenticity. So here's where you co- Aw shit!"

"Are those sirens I hear?" Charlie gasped.

"Not a word or I'll cut  _you_." Dean threatened.

"I'll just be here laughing as you get a ticket." Charlie stated, as Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

"Sir. Are you aware you were going ten miles over the speed limit back there?" A police officer asked.

"I'm sorry, Officer..." Dean smiled flirtatiously up at her.

"Tapping." She smiled back.

"Officer Tapping, but this is federal business." Dean explained.

"Dean Winchester!" Charlie exclaimed. "You are un-fucking-believable! If Henriksen finds out about this, you will be screwed!"

"Well he's not gonna find out now, is he?" Dean smirked.

"Um, what?" Officer Tapping asked.

"Sorry, I have a coworker on the line right now. Like I said, federal business. I have the badge to prove it" Dean replied, pulling out his wallet. "Here you go."

"Well, Agent Winchester, if the police force can be of any assistance in your investigation, let us know. And try to be a little safer on the roads." She said.

"You know, I could use a little assistance." Dean shrugged.

"Oh my God, Dean." Charlie groaned. "You've  _got_  to be kidding me."

Dean scribbled something on the back of his business card. "Here's my number. I tend to get a little lonely at night."

"I'll see if I can help you with that sometime." Officer Tapping hummed, taking his card. "Dean Winchester. Very classy name."

"Thanks. I got it for my birthday." He smirked, causing her to laugh.

"You totally got that from me you little shit!" Charlie growled.

"Well, so did I. Naomi." She smiled.

"I'm undercover here, so try not to go around telling everyone that I'm an FBI agent. I think that'd make things a little complicated." Dean mused.

"I'll report this to my boss, but my lips are sealed. Unless we meet again." She winked at him before walking away.

"Not only did you use your federal privileges to get out of a ticket, but you flirted with a police officer." Charlie laughed.

"Flirting's what I do best. You know I'm not into the whole love and...love thing." Dean replied.

"You'll find the right person eventually." Charlie chuckled. "Who knows, maybe it'll be that sexy Cas of yours."

"You've never even seen a picture of him. How do you know he's sexy?" Dean asked.

"Wow..." Charlie wheezed. "My gaydar just broke. How do I know that he's sexy? So he is sexy in your mind?"

"That didn't come out the way I planned." Dean stated.

"Planned or not, Freudian slip, my good sir." She smiled.

"I don't think of him that way. Get your head out of the gutter. I just meant that most people do find him attractive. I am not one of them." Dean explained.

"Whatever you say, Dean." Charlie smirked. "Whatever you say..."

"Either way, I've known the guy for a week and you're going all Hannah Montana on me and saying that he could be the one?" Dean retorted.

"How do you know about Hannah Montana?" She stifled back more laughter.

"I was a horny teenager and I had a thing for blondes okay?" Dean scowled.

"You got off to Hannah Montana?" Charlie absolutely lost it and Dean could hear her coworkers in the background asking her what was so funny. "Dean from Civil Rights used to jerk to Hannah Montana!"

"Fuck you!" Dean yelled. "Fuck. You."

"You said it, not me." Charlie smirked, dismissing her coworkers in the background. "So continue about Crowley."

"There's not much left to the story. I have his hard drive on a USB which I will be mailing to you." Dean answered. "I trust you'll be able to dig up all kinds of stuff on him. Feel free to keep the porn on there for yourself. Trust me when I say that there's a lot of it."

"You know I can't do that, Dean." She laughed. "But that doesn't mean I can't save the titles to look up for later."

"Oh we're terrible people." Dean smiled.

"We are." Charlie sighed.

"Well, I got to go. I'm at the post office. Expect the stuff by tomorrow morning." Dean stated.

"Okay you felon." Charlie chuckled. "Remember. Call me. I want to meet this Cas guy. If he's honest to a fault  _and_ sarcastic  _and_  sexy, I outta get a kick outta him."

"Whatever." Dean groaned.

"Love ya." Charlie smiled.

"Love ya, too, Charlie." Dean replied, hanging up the phone.

Dean entered the post office with the four briefcases. He went up to the man at the desk. "Which size box would I need to send these?"

"You'll need our largest size." The man responded with a small smiled. "Right this way. Do you know which mail service you'll be using?"

"I need to this to get there by early morning." Dean stated.

"That's going to get quite pricey. Are you sure you can afford it?" The man asked.

"I assure you. I can." Dean smiled bitterly.

"Alright." The clerk sighed, walking back to the counter.

Dean put the briefcases in the box on the counter and sealed it up. He took a Sharpie and wrote down the FBI's address.

"What are you shipping to the FBI for?" The man scoffed.

"None of your damn business." Dean scowled.

"Geez. Your total will be $260.76."

"No shoes for the kids this year." Dean chuckled, handing the employee his credit card.

"This will arrive there by 8:30 AM." The man stated.

"Awesome." Dean smiled, taking his credit card back.

"Have a shitty day!" The man called as he left.

"You, too!" Dean grinned, flipping him off. "What kind of name is Balthazar anyways?"


	8. Chapter 7

"Can you believe it?" Charlie scoffed.

"What?" Sam asked. "About Dean having a supposed crush on his tenant or the money?"

"Both!" Charlie smiled. "But mostly the money. I take it you've heard enough about Dean."

"God yes." Sam retorted. "He's in Florida and I still get less attention than him."

"Don't get yourself down over it." Charlie teased, patting him on the shoulder as she went to refill her coffee. "But  _all_  four briefcases Dean sent us were real. I don't know where from, but this Crowley guy got some moolah under his mattress."

"So did you find anything on his computer?" Sam laughed.

"Well, Dean was right about the porn. So fucking much porn." She groaned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sam smirked.

"When you have to go through every file, it can get pretty annoying." Charlie explained.

"I'm sure any male staff member wouldn't oblige to help you out. Including myself." Sam said.

"Great!" Charlie exclaimed. "No backing out, right?"

"I promise." Sam nodded.

"Awesome!" She grinned. "You can take the gay bareback threesomes."

"The what?" Sam choked.

"No backing out." Charlie smirked. "You promised."

"Fuck my life." Sam moaned, rolling his head back.

"You want porn? You got it." Charlie stated.

"I am going to hit you." Sam threatened.

"Come at me, bro." She challenged.

"After work behind the pizza place across the street." Sam glared at her.

"Can I bring my nunchucks?" She asked.

"How about paintball guns? We'll settle this like real nerds." Sam smiled.

"Deal. I call red. That way, everyone will think someone spilled entrails on you." Charlie smirked.

"That's a pleasant image." Sam muttered, looking down at the ground beef on his plate. "Now I lost my appetite."

"Oops. Did I Do that?" She replied nasally.

"Yes you did, Urkel." Sam retorted.

"My bad." She laughed.

"Fuck you." Sam chuckled, pushing his ground beef into the trash.

"No. Fuck you!" Charlie exclaimed. "That looked good. I would've eaten that."

"You're going to gain a million pounds if you eat anymore." Sam stated.

"You're just jealous because you don't have my metabolism." She grinned.

* * *

"You didn't get into any trouble while we were gone did you?" Cas called into the quiet house. "Dean?"

Cas looked about the bottom floor, setting his bag by the stairway. "Dean?"

"Maybe he's upstairs." Bartholomew suggested. Cas searched all the rooms before heading to the guest room. He quietly opened the door and saw Dean sprawled out on his bed, asleep.

"Dean." Cas walked over to him and poked his forehead. "Dean wake up."

"Hm?" Dean groaned, blinking his eyes open. "Hi, Cas." He sighed with an amused smile.

"Why are you sleeping so late?" Cas demanded.

"Becuase I'm tired." Dean answered. "Can you go away now?"

"No. You're supposed to welcome us back." Cas stated.

"Welcome home." Dean retorted.

"And Bartholomew. So get up." Cas ordered.

"Welcome home, Bartholomew!" Dean shouted.

"Thanks!" Bartholomew called back.

"There. Now fuck off and let me go back to sleep." Dean grumbled, rolling over and pulling a pillow over his head.

"No." Cas protested, gripping Dean's shoulder and turning him back over. "Get your ass out of bed."

"God dammit, Cas. You have a tight grip." Dean pulled the pillow off and glaced over at his shoulder, a faint pink handprint barely visible.

"Not my problem." Cas said.

"You got arrested didn't you?" Dean asked. "You're all pissy."

"I did not." Cas replied.

"You smell like murderer." Dean commented.

"How do you know what murderer smells like?" Cas scoffed.

"Let me let you in on a secret." Dean whispered.

Cas leaned forward towards Dena.

"I grew up in da hood." Dean smiled.

Cas glared at Dena. "I do not understand that reference, but I have a feeling it was sarcastic."

"It was." Dean chuckled. "You're no longer denying the jail thing."

"Yes I am." Cas argued.

Dean sat up and leaned over to Cas.

"What...what are you doing, Dean?" Cas backed away.

"You smell like booze and cigarette smoke. You were at a bar and smell like murderer. So you either got jumped in a dark alley outside a bar, or fucked around in a bar and then got taken to jail." Dean mused.

"It wasn't me. It was Bartholomew. I was just trying to break it up." Cas explained.

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It was!" Cas exclaimed. "I'm not lying."

"Just like you weren't about going to jail?" Dean smirked.

"Fuck you. Just get out of bed." Cas scowled.

"I'm your tenant. Not your child. I'll get out of bed when I please." Dean smiled.

"I will not permit anyone living under my roof to stay in bed until this ungodly hour of the day." Cas stated.

"Two things. First. It is 9 AM. This is not an ungodly hour. Chill. Second. This ceiling right here." Dean pointed above him. "Is mine. Not yours."

"Yes it is. It does not say anywhere on my documents that Castiel Novak owns the whole house except the guest bedroom which belongs to Dean Smith." Cas replied.

"Don't be such a smart ass." Dean retorted.

"I was unaware my ass was smart in your eyes. My ass says thank you." Cas nodded curtly.

"Oh God. You're going to be the death of me." Dean laughed.

"I will try not to kill you. I need your money." Cas responded. "But please. Get your ass out of bed, Dean. It's nine in the morning."

"Fine. Only because you asked politely." Dean smirked.

"Thank you." Cas huffed, Dean climbing out of the bed.

"God, I'd hate to be your kid." Dean muttered.

"If I were to have any, they would grow up good and proper." Cas stated.

"Without any bits of childhood. What kind of kid doesn't get to sleep in?" Dean scoffed.

"My kids." Cas answered indignantly. "My hypothetical ones anyways."

"God help your hypothetical children." Dean laughed, following Cas down the stairs.

"Are you not going to get dressed?" Cas asked.

"You're the one that woke me up. You're the one that gets to suffer. Actually, it's be more of reaping a benefit in your case." Dean winked at him.

"Was that a gay joke?" Cas stared at him.

"Course not." Dean smiled. "Equality for all. It was just a you joke. Meant to confuse and annoy you."

"Oh. Well it's working." Cas glowered.

"Good." Dean whispered.

"You can be quite rude sometimes." Cas stated.

"Yeah, well. Isn't everyone?" Dean replied.

"I try my hardest not to be." Cas said.

"Good for you, but to be honest, you're not getting very far with that." Dean laughed.

"You are insatiable, Dean." Cas sighed.

"You would only know that if you've tried to satisfy me, right?" Dean smirked.

"Is everything that comes out of your mouth a sexual connotation?" Cas asked.

"Most of the time." Dean shrugged. "Where's Bart?"

"Hangover." Cas answered.

"Ah." Dean hummed. "Lay off the booze, big boy!"

"I've learned my lesson I assure you." Bartholomew called from the bathroom.

"Good. Keep that liver healthy!" Dean smiled.

"That's quite hypocritical of you, Dean." Cas stated. "You drink large amounts of alcohol."

"I don't get drunk though." Dean smirked.

"I find that surprising. I also find it surprising that you are still alive. Your liver must be in a lot of distress." Cas mused.

"Oh you don't know the half of it, big boy." Dean said, walking past Cas and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"How am I big boy? You're taller than me." Cas asked, following Dean into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go hold back your boyfriends hair and let me get my coffee in piece. Hm?" Dean suggested.

"He does not have hair to hold back." Cas stated. "So how am I a big boy?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "You tell me."

"You are confusing me, Dean. I do not understand your references." Cas furrowed his brow.

"You will someday, little man." Dean ruffled Cas's hair as he poured some coffee in a mug.

"Dean!" Cas scowled. "You're being oxymoronic. First I am a large child and now I am a small adult? Explain."

"I may be being oxymoronic, but you're just moronic." Dean smiled.

"You're being rude." Cas glared at him.

"Am I?" Dean sighed. "Don't care. You deserve it."

"I do not." Cas protested.

"You woke me up. People who wake me up pay for it." Dean stated.

"Are you threatening me?" Cas asked.

"You tell me." Dean smirked.

"Quit turning my own questions around on me and answer!" Cas ordered.

"You talk too much." Dean laughed carrying his cup of coffee away with him.

Cas sighed. "You're purposely doing this to annoy and confuse me still, aren't you?"

"You're getting the idea medium-sized teenager." Dean smirked.

"Now  _that_  can not be a real saying." Cas stated.

"Now it is." Dean mused.

* * *

"Oh. My.  _God_." Sam groaned, spinning around in his chair.

"I told you this fuck had way too much porn, didn't I?" Charlie chuckled.

"Why couldn't I get the lesbian porn?" Sam pouted.

"Becuase you're not the lesbian in here." Charlie answered smugly.

"Well, I'm not into kinky gay porn either, but here I am..." Sam muttered.

"I'm the head of this department, not you. So deal with it." Charlie snapped playfully.

"Holy shit!" Sam cried.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Go back. Go back." Sam ordered.

Charlie rewound the video on Sam's screen.

"Put it on the big screen." Sam continued.

"Okay..." Charlie laughed, the video appearing on a large screen monitor.

"Now hit play."

Charlie hit play and watched it for a moment.

"Now, is it just me, or does that guy look a  _lot_  like Henriksen?" Sam pointed to a figure on the screen.

"It does!" Charlie smiled, typing something into her computer. A few clicks later, the image on the screen was zoomed into Henriksen's face and in much clearer quality.

"Did we just find our boss's porn?" Sam scoffed.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Charlie threw her head back laughing.

"Would it be illegal to download this?" Sam asked.

"Very. I'll just remember the name." Charlie smirked. "Oh God."

"Ah..." Sam sighed in amusement. "We found porn of our boss..."

"So. Are we going to rewind and rewatch now?" Charlie smirked.

"Hell yeah we are." Sam grinned.

* * *

"He's so great, isn't he?" Cas smiled as Bartholomew pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah. He is." A weak-hearted smile crossed Dean's face.

"I'm so glad we forgot our umbrella." Cas mused.

"We didn't forget it. You refused to use it." Dean snorted.

"That's not how I remember it." Cas stated, a barely there smugness audible in his voice."

"You need a CT scan then." Dean retorted.

"Oh fuck you." Cas muttered.

"Asshole." Dean smirked.

"Assbutt." Cas glared at him.

"Assbutt?" Dean laughed.

"What? It's a viable insult." Cas shrugged.

"CT scan." Dean whispered.

Cas flipped him off as he went into his room, leaving Dean chuckling before entering his own.

Dean sat down and opened his laptop. The mail icon was bouncing along his sidebar. He clicked on it and it opened up to reveal four new messages. Two were advertisements, one was his brother, and one was Charlie.

_Dean:_

_Charlie's sending you a vid in a while. WATCH IT. You will not regret it._

_-Sam_

"That's ominous." Dean muttered as he opened up Charlie's email.

_dean watch this vid. you won't believe your eyes! sam was the one who found it. give him credit for this luscious find._

_One file attached: HAWT MUSCLE_

"Wonder what this is." Dean chuckled sarcastically.

_Watching it now, Charlie. I'm a little scared by the title though._

Dean immediately got a reply.

_It is kind of scary if you're not into this shit, but it's totally worth all 42 min._

"Oh God..." Dean mumbled as he clicked it open. "Fourty two minutes..."

After a small amount of buffering, the video started. Two men were making out in a pair of overly tight boxer briefs on a sofa.

" _Hey, babe. I'm hungry." One of them said._

" _What would you like?" The other replied seductively._

" _I'm in the mood for a pizza. A nice, large, sausage pizza." He answered._

" _That sounds great." The second man winked at him. "I'll order."_

Dean gagged as the fifteen minutes later flashed across the screen.

_The doorbell rang._

" _I'll get it." The first man said, standing up to go to the door._

" _You do that." He replied._

" _I have one large sausage pizza." The pizza man said, the camera panning up form his feet, to the open box of pizza containing his dick, and his chest._

Dean choked as he saw who it was. "Henriksen!?"

" _Feel free to **come**  in." The first guy said._

" _Gladly." Henriksen smiled. "I love your interior décor."_

" _I think it's a little too uncomfortable. Maybe we should break some of it in and make it a little more homey." The second guy mused._

" _I agree." The first man added._

" _I think I'll just have to help with that." Henriksen smirked, removing the pizza box and strutting over to the sofa. He sat down in the middle and put his feet up on the coffee table._

"Holy shit..." Dean muttered, not noticing Cas enter the room.

"One more thing, De-" Cas froze as he saw Dean's computer screen.

" _That is an extra large sausage you got there." The first guy purred._

" _And it's all natural." Henriksen smiled flirtatiously._

" _Boy would I love to taste that. I got some ketchup and mustard right here." The second guy picked up some lube off the floor. "But I think we should save for the good stuff."_

Dean stared back at Cas wide-eyed as Cas flicked his gaze back and forth between Dean and the computer.

"Tt-th-th-t-t-th-th-" Dean couldn't get the words to form.

"Am." Cas cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

After a moment, Dean's brain was able to function. "God no! I'm not- This is  _not_ what you think it is?"

"So you're not watching a gay threesome?" Cas asked. "You could always come to me for advice you know."

"No. I  _am_ watching a gay threesome, but not for educational reasons and not because I want to." Dean replied. "And if it were for educational reasons, I wouldn't ask you. Sorry, but I prefer people who talk from experience."

"How..." Cas tilted his head.

"I can smell virgins from a mile away." Dean smirked.

"That's not normal, Dean. You should see a doctor. Your impossible ability to smell intercourse is not natural and possibly unhealthy." Cas explained.

"Sarcasm." Dean smiled.

"Back to my point? Why are you watching porn you don't want to?" Cas asked.

"My friend sent me it." Dean answered.

"If your friend sends you porn you do not wish to watch, then why have you been watching it for..." Cas walked over to the laptop. "Seven minutes and thirty four seconds?"

"Because I know a guy in there." Dean said.

"Thirty five. Thirty six. Thirty seven." Cas counted.

Dean slammed shut the lid of the laptop with a bitter smile.

"Which one do you know?" Cas demanded. "And can you email that to me. That looks enticing."

"The pizza guy." Dean replied. "And what the hell? Sure."

"You know the pizza guy?" Cas scoffed. "I have tons of videos with him in them!"

"Trade. Kinky pizza video for any and all videos containing the pizza guy." Dean offered.

"Deal. My porn is very organized. I can find it quickly." Cas smiled.

"See? I'm not the only one who organizes my porn!" Dean exclaimed.

"You'd be foolish not to." Cas stated.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. What's your email?" Dean asked.

"Castiel Novak at Intel dot com." Cas answered.

"Very original." Dean mused, opening up his laptop and clicking the forward button.

Cas's phone went off and he opened it. "I see your is."

"I was sixteen okay? And I hooked it up to all of my other accounts, so I'm stuck with it forever!" Dean defended.

"I think it's good. It expresses the things you love." Cas replied.

"Well I don't know how many people would agree with you there. Not many people would see pie fucker in the impala 69 and think 'Oh that was a great choice!'." Dean mused.

"Then they are shallow minded people." Cas stated.

"Tell us what you really think." Dean chuckled.

"I just did." Cas blinked emptily.

"Just send the vids and get out." Dean laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Attempted Sexual Assault***

"So I'd just plot the point here, here, and here, and then use the compass to graph them along this line?" Bartholomew asked.

"Precisely." Cas smiled. "You're getting the right idea. So what about this problem?"

"Well the x here is a third of the x of the previous problem, so the answer will be three times the y coordinates, so all that's needed is to plot the points and graph it out according to the other problem." Bartholomew explained.

"Exactly. You'll graduate this class in no time." Cas stated.

"Well I wouldn't be able to do any of it without you." Bartholomew chuckled, leaning in and kissing Cas. After a moment, he placed his hands on Cas's hips, slowly moving them inward.

"Stop it." Cas growled.

Bartholomew continued to move his hands about, feeling what he wished.

"I said  _stop it_." Cas snarled, pushing Bartholomew off him.

"I was just having a little fun." Bartholomew frowned.

"Maybe you were, but I wasn't." Cas stated.

"Maybe you should just allow yourself to?" Bartholomew shrugged, leaning in and beginning to unbutton Cas's shirt.

"Bartholomew, No." Cas scowled, pushing his hands away. "I said no."

"C'mon." Bartholomew smirked, pushing Cas down, pinning his wrists to the bed. "It's just a little fun."

"Get the hell off me!" Cas ordered, struggling beneath him.

"Please?" Bartholomew asked.

"No." Cas spat, still wriggling for freedom under his grasp.

"Yes." Bartholomew replied, leaning down and sucking at Cas's neck.

"I fucking said, no!" Cas yelled, bringing his knee up hard into Bartholomew's manlihood causing him to yelp. Cas kicked him off him and ran out of the room.

"You little motherfucker!" Bartholomew shouted.

Cas grabbed his coat off the couch, running out of the house while putting it on. "And never talk to me again!"

Cas slammed the door and furiously walked down the driveway into the pouring rain.

"Castiel." Bartholomew sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you were!" Castiel snorted. "And no you're not sorry! You can't just apologize to me and think I'll immediately go back to swooning over your horny ass!"

"I  _am_  sorry, Castiel." Bartholomew ran a hand through his hair. "Just come back inside. You can't walk home in this weather."

"No. I'm never going back inside or anywhere near you for that matter. It's over." Cas turned and hastily walked off the lot, flipping Bartholomew off. "And fuck you very much!"

"At least take an umbrella!" Bartholomew called.

"Shove your damn umbrella up your ass!" Cas retorted.

* * *

Dean looked out his window and saw Cas walking down the street, shivering and dripping in cold rain. He immediately ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He piled on some heavy, warm clothes of his and rushed downstairs. Dean placed the items on the sofa and opened the door.

"Cas!" He yelled, gesturing to get inside. "C'mon!"

Cas hurried up the walkway and greeted Dean at the door with a nod.

"Here. I got you some towels and some warm clothes. They should fit you well enough for the time being." Dean stated.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled faintly, sliding an arm out of his coat.

"Here. I'll take that and put it in the dryer." Dean helped Cas out of the trench and quickly took it to the utilities room. When he returned, Cas was ass naked, drying himself off.

"Oh my God!" Dean exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm just really fucking cold. Fucking Florida..." Cas replied.

"Why exactly  _were_  you out in the rain? Weren't you supposed to be helping Bartholomew with his finals studies?" Dean asked.

"Things don't always go as planned now do they?" Cas sighed.

"Well that doesn't sound comforting." Dean muttered. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Cas mumbled.

"You sure? It might help." Dean asked.

"I said no." Cas snapped.

"Okay. If you do though, I'm willing to listen." Dean shrugged.

"At least someone knows what the word no means." Cas retorted bitterly.

"Ohh..." Dean breathed. "That explains a lot. Do you want me to go pound his ass in?"

"I would like that very much, but you shouldn't do that. It could get you in trouble." Cas answered.

"I think I can pull a few strings." Dean mused.

"Your sentiment is acknowledged, but it will not be necessary. I can let him bask in his non-existent guilt the rest of his life." Cas said.

"Non-existent?" Dean scoffed. "Who wouldn't feel terrible about losing you?"

"It's nice that you think that, Dean." Cas stated. "But I'm sure there are people out there who would not be affected by my lack of presence."

"Well I know I sure would." Dean chuckled. "So you know what we're going to do today?"

"What?" Cas responded.

"We are going to sit around doing nothing. Fuck work. Fuck Bartholomew. Fuck everyone and everything. We are going to watch TV and movies in our pajamas, pig out on popcorn, Cheetos, and licorice, put on some music, bust out some cold ones, and tell bad jokes." Dean replied.

"That sounds terribly unhealthy." Cas mused.

"Well, what's one day going to do?" Dean countered.

Cas sighed. "Fine."

"You decent yet?" Dean asked.

"I've been 'decent' for a while, Dean. I was wondering when you were going to open your eyes." Cas said.

"Oh." Dean laughed, placing his hand back in his pocket, seeing Cas on the couch, ruffling his hair dry with a towel.

"Never thought I'd see you in anything but a suit." Dean snorted.

"Like I said. I was cold." Cas muttered, frowning at his appearance.

"Not saying you look terrible or anything." Dean chuckled, picking up Cas's wet clothes in his arms and taking them to the dryer. "Do you have popcorn, Cheetos, and/or licorice?"

"Of course not, but the gas station on the corner probably does." Cas responded.

"I'll go get some now then." Dean smiled, returning in the room and grabbing an umbrella. "You sit tight and find a good movie on Netflix."

Cas nodded as Dean stepped into his boots and opened the door. "Watch out for guys with black eyes. They like to mug people during rainstorms."

"That's comforting." Dean scoffed as he shut the door.

* * *

Dean returned with multiple tubs of licorice, four big bags of Cheetos, many packs of microwavable popcorn, and a six-pack of beer.

"Didn't get mugged." Dean smirked.

"Good God, Dean. Why did you get so much food?" Cas groaned.

"Who said we're going to be eating all of it. Fun and games are great, too. Hence the spray cheese and whipped cream in my back pockets." Dean nodded behind him.

Cas glanced down. "I have heeded them."

"Have you heeded my nice ass?" Dean retorted.

"I have." Cas breathed.

"Is that so?" Dean laughed.

"Tell me I didn't say that out loud." Cas's face flushed red.

"You did, my friend." Dean sighed in amusement. "Don't worry. They all do."

"Sure." Cas muttered, helping Dean set the items out on the counter.

"You want to grab the spray cheese and whipped cream?" Dean winked at him.

"Sure." Cas nodded, removing the items and setting them on the counter.

"Oh." Dean hummed.

"You weren't actually being serious, were you?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean smirked. "But thanks anyways."

"It is of no inconvenience." Cas stated.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." Dean ordered.

"Do I trust you?" Cas replied.

"Real cute." Dean retorted. "Just do it."

"Alright." Cas sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth.

Dean smiled as he broke the seal of the whipped cream and sprayed a huge pile in Cas's mouth. Cas glared at him as he closed his mouth, white spilling out around the edges causing Dean to laugh.

"You look like you have rabies." Dean snorted.

"Thanks a lot." Cas murmured.

"Now lets make shit tons of popcorn." Dean grinned.

"I was unaware that a shit ton was a unit of measurement." Cas mused.

"Such a smart ass." Dean laughed, wiping some whipped Cream off Cas's face with his finger and licking it.

"That's disgusting, Dean." Cas frowned.

"Live a little." Dean sprayed some whipped cream on Cas's nose.

"That's exactly why I prefer sanitation." Cas stated.

Dean sighed. "You are insatiable."

"So are you." Cas countered.

"True." Dean shrugged, shoving a few bags of popcorn into the microwave.

He turned and put a piece of licorice in the frame of Cas's reading glasses.

"What was that for?" Cas asked, pulling it out and sticking it in his mouth.

"Felt like it." Dean mused, the microwave beeping off. "So which movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking finding Nemo. I've always liked that one." Cas answered.

"Okay." Dean chuckled. "I can live with that."

* * *

"Dean." Cas groaned, looking about the living room. "This is a fucking mess."

"Don't think about it. We'll clean it up tomorrow. Today, is all about not caring." Dean smiled.

"I think I need another beer." Cas moaned.

"I don't think you do. We don't want you getting drunk." Dean laughed.

"Good point." Cas sighed. "We'll worry about the cheese dust tomorrow."

"How did that happen again?" Dean chuckled, looking about the room, covered in Cheetos and licorice.

"I don't know. All I know is it was fun." Cas grinned.

"Someone's happy." Dean smirked. "We should do this more often."

"Mhm." Cas mumbled with a nod, slumping against Dean's shoulder. "What am I saying? No we shouldn't. Not without putting a tarp down first. I'm sure I'll be finding cheese dust for months after this."

"And it'll be all worth it won't it?" Dean smirked.

Cas yawned and nodded. "Mhm."

"Is someone tired?" Dean cooed.

"Mhm."

"Sounds like we need to get you up to bed then." Dean mused.

Cas groaned and shook his head. "I don't feel like moving."

"Fine." Dean sighed playfully. "Are you at least going to get off me?"

"Uh-uh." Cas smiled.

"Well, we're both stuck here until morning then?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded once again.

"Guess so." Dean laughed, scooting down and moving a pillow against the armrest, Cas's arms falling around his waist.

* * *

"Bollucks!"

Dean awoke as he heard someone yelp from upstairs. He squinted his eyes open as they came into focus to see the front door ajar. "Fuck."

"Cas." He whispered, lightly patting his cheeks.

"Hm?" Cas moaned, Dean quickly placing a hand over his mouth.

Cas looked at him in confusion and irritation. Dean put a finger to his lips and nodded, Cas nodding in reply.

"What's going on?" Cas asked quietly.

"Someone's upstairs. Hide." Dean ordered.

"Hide?" Cas scoffed. "It's my house. I'm not going to hide."

"It's not safe for you." Dean glared at him. "Lock yourself in the bathroom down here. Do not call the police until I come and get you. Clear?"

"No. It's not clear. What makes you think you can just go up there and take care of a burglar on your own? What if they're armed? And why the hell shouldn't I call the cops?" Cas demanded.

"You have to trust me okay?" Dean ran a hand through his hair. I'll come down and get you when it's safe."

"What if you get killed and then they come down here and kill me and no one finds our bodies for days until they're too rotten to have a funeral?" Cas scowled.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Cas. I promise." Dean said softly. "I. Promise."

"You don't know for a fact that you'll come back down." Cas choked.

"Yes I do. I'll take care of the bastard and then I'll come down here. Just lock yourself in, barricade the door if you can – _quietly_  -, take a phone with you just in case, and for God's sakes keep quiet." Dean sighed.

"If you hear gun shots, call the police then." Dean added.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Dean." Cas stated. "Right now, I am fucking scared. More so than I probably should be."

"Not really. Most people are terrified." Dean chuckled.

"Anyways. I'm scared, but I'm trusting you here. If we both end up dead, trust  _me_  when I say that I will kick your ass to hell and back." Cas scowled.

"And when we both live, you're buying me dinner." Dean smirked.

"Deal." Cas replied, slowly moving off Dean as to not make the springs squeak.

"Now go. Remember what I said." Dean smiled reassuringly, before reaching under the coffee table and pulling out a gun from the underside of it. He pulled off the duct tape and took the safety off.

Cas gave him a 'what the fuck is that' look as he went to the bathroom.

Dean readied his gun as he quietly went up the stairs. All the rooms had been rummaged through. He paused and listened for noises. He heard heavy breathing coming from his room. He went to the door frame and saw none other than Crowley McCloud dumping his drawers. After a quick once over, Dean saw that he had a gun on him.

"This room is going to be a bitch to clean up." Dean called.

"Get out." Crowley ordered. "I have a gun."

"So do I." Dean stated, stepping into the light and aiming his gun at Crowley. "Not afraid to use it."

"You." Crowley breathed.

"Me what?" Dean asked. "Is it my eyes? I get many compliments over them."

"You know you're pretty cocky for someone with a gun pointed at them." Crowley retorted.

"Well we both know that if guns are used, only one of us is getting out of here alive." Dean mused.

"So let's not use them. I'd hate for poor Castiel to have to clean your brains off his walls." Crowley growled.

"You want to tell me where you got all your money?" Dean asked.

"I run a large corporation in Ireland. I make frequent trips over there." Crowley answered. "You want to tell me how you knew where my money was? Or why you were in my house?"

"Well, I didn't know where your money was. I was tired, leaned on a magical bookshelf, and fell down a staircase." Dean explained. "And I could ask you the same."

"I think it's obvious why I'm in here. I want my money back." Crowley stated.

"I don't have it anymore." Dean replied.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Crowley scoffed.

"If your story checks out, then you'll get all of it back. It'll all be transferred back into your account." Dean responded.

"Why do you care how I get my money?" Crowley demanded.

"I don't." Dean shrugged. "Just curious."

"How do I know I can trust you to get me back my money?" Crowley snarled.

"You can't." Dean smiled. "But you have three options here. I shoot you. You shoot me and go to federal prison for the rest of your life. I let you go, get you back your money, and we never cross paths again."

Crowley sighed. "Fine."

"So how about you put your gun down?" Dean said.

"Only if you do the same." Crowley countered.

"Put the safety back on and toss it on the bed." Dean ordered.

Crowley and him did so and tossed them on the bed.

"There." Crowley stated. "Now let me go."

"You go first." Dean stepped out of the way and let Crowley walk past him. "Good boy."

"And after this I'm never going to see your ugly face again, correct?" Crowley asked.

"Correct." Dean answered, nearly shoving Crowley out the door. "Get lost."

After Crowley had gotten into a car across the street and drove off, Dean went to the bathroom door.

"Cas." Dean knocked on it. "It's me."

"Thank God." Cas breathed, opening the door and collapsing into Dean's arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. Told you I would be." Dean smirked.

"Now why the hell did you keep a Glock under my table?" Cas demanded, panting heavily.

"Just in case something like this happened." Dean replied.

"You didn't even ask my permission before keeping a  _loaded weapon_  in the house!" Cas exclaimed.

"And it saved both our asses didn't it?" Dean snorted. "Listen. If I teach you how to use one of these bad boys, can we keep some around the house?"

"How many do you need?" Cas scoffed.

"Never hurts to be safe." Dean shrugged, unwrapping Cas's arms from around him and leading him back over to the sofa. "So what do you say?"

"Fine." Cas sighed. "So what'd you do with the guy?"

"We made a deal." Dean stated.

"That's not how you deal with burgulars, Dean." Cas frowned. "You turn them into the cops. He's probably going to come back now."

"He won't. I know he won't. If by some fraction of a millionth of a chance he does pop in, a bullet will be popping in him." Dean grinned. "I promised you I'd keep you safe and I'm never going to break that. Okay?"

"Okay." Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean's side.

"Cas. What are you doing?" Dean laughed.

"Going back to bed. I'm fucking tired." Cas groaned.


	10. Chapter 9

When Dean woke up, Cas was gone and he was still lounging on the couch. He perked his head up when he heard the knocking at the door. Dean grumbled to himself as he stood up and went to get the door. When he opened it, he saw Gabriel standing there.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Wow. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Gabriel retorted.

"More like the sofa. Your brother fell asleep on top of me." Dean sighed.

Gabriel poked his head in the door. "Damn. Those burglars sure made a mess of the place. Cheetos everywhere..."

"No. That was us." Dean replied.

"Cassie?" Gabriel scoffed. "Making a mess?"

"Dean was the one who proposed it." Cas stated.

"Whatever. So did the guy get anything?" Gabriel asked.

"No. Dean took care of him." Cas said, looking over at Dean and smiling.

"Took care of him? You killed him?!" Gabriel yelped.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "I made him put everything back and hightail it out of here. He's definitely not coming back."

"How do you know?"

Cas knelt down and pulled the gun out from under the coffee table.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Put that thing down before someone gets hurt, Cassie." Gabriel choked.

"Apparently Dean knows how to shoot. And apparent he keeps quite a few of these around the house." Cas said bitterly. "Isn't that right, Dean?"

"Hey, just be glad. Besides, as long as I teach you how to shoot, I can keep them." Dean responded.

"Yeah, I know." Cas sighed, crossing his arms.

"There a reason you got so many guns?" Gabriel laughed.

"Protection obviously." Dean stated.

"Speaking of, I heard from Balthazar that there's some special FBI agent in town." Gabriel grinned. "Cool, huh?"

Dean's face paled as he smiled warily. "Balthazar? That's that son of a bitch who works at the Post Office, right?"

"You've met him?" Cas asked.

"I had to mail a package back home." Dean lied. "That cocky bastard was there."

"He can be a cocky bastard at times." Cas mused. "But he's not half bad."

"What's the most expensive restaurant around here?" Dean smirked.

"Oh, God." Cas groaned.

"Why?" Gabriel replied.

"Cas and I made a deal that if we both survived, that he would take me out for dinner." Dean explained.

"Ooh." Gabriel sang. "A dinner date?"

"Not a date." Dean snorted, not noticing Cas turning red.

"Whatever you say." Gabriel teased.

"Anyways. Expensive restaurant." Dean returned to the original topic.

"Oh. Yeah." Gabriel chuckled. "There's this real nice one over by Anna's house. They have real nice food there. It's a buffet, really. It's pretty pricy, but once you're in it's heaven. Fucking heaven. They have so many desserts. It's beautiful."

"Of course  _that's_ what you enjoy about it." Cas rolled his eyes.

"What can I say?" Gabriel smiled. "I got one helluva sweet tooth. But besides the deserts, they have all kinds of food. They got salads, Greek, Mexican, Italian, French, all kinds of international foods. They even have these area where you select your meat and they'll cook it right there, hot and fresh for you to perfection. For beverages, they have one of those machines where there's like two hundred drinks to choose from, they have Slurpees, milkshakes, everything. You want it, they got it."

"It sounds like you go there often." Cas stated.

"I do." Gabriel replied.

"Just how expensive is it?" Cas scoffed.

"It'll be a surprise." Dean smirked.

"Oh, God." Cas moaned distastefully.

* * *

"This is an absolute disaster." Cas sighed, slumping down against the wall. "This is such a mess."

"Oh cheer up, Cassie. I'm sure it won't be as bad to clean up as you think it is." Gabriel chuckled.

"You're helping, too, Dean." Cas stated.

"Of course I am." Dean pulled his phone from his pocket. "I"m going to call a maid."

"A maid?" Cas's jaw dropped. "Maids are expensive, Dean. Three rooms of cleaning up will not be cheap."

"I created this mess. I clean it." Dean smiled. "So I'll call a cleaning service."

"Doing things yourself teaches a lesson rather than paying someone else to do them." Cas replied. "So let's learn a lesson on responsibility for our actions."

"Too late." Dean smirked, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Cas was right when he said you're an ass." Gabriel snorted.

"Shut up." Dean retorted, Cas quickly walking over to him.

Dean walked away from him, equally as fast.

"Dean, hang up the phone!" Cas ordered.

"Make me." Dean challenged, his hand over the receiver. "Hello? Is this Housing Hospital Cleaning Service?"

After some short dialogue, Dean hung up the phone. "They'll be hear in half an hour."

"Call up and cancel." Cas demanded.

"Hm?" Dean shrugged. "I'm going to have to say no."

"I'll call them myself then." Cas stated.

"Only I can cancel it." Dean smiled smugly.

"Assbutt." Cas muttered.

"Thank  _God_  I'm not the only one he says that to." Gabriel laughed.

"It's a common insult of his." Dean chuckled. "So I could believe it."

* * *

Cas frowned as the cleaning van pulled up in their driveway. "I still do not approve of this, Dean."

"Well there's a lot of things I do that you don't approve of." Dean laughed. "So deal with it."

"Fuck you..." Cas scowled as Dean opened the door and waited for the people to exit the van.

"Ephraim?" Cas scoffed. "Is that you?"

"Castiel!" The man most likely named Ephraim exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since, when? Two years ago? You're looking great."

"Thanks." Cas smiled. "So is this your business?"

"Yeah." Ephraim nodded. "It sure is. Makes good money. Who would've thought that so few people could be so messy and lazy?"

"Dean." Cas coughed into his arm.

"Real cute, Cas." Dean sneered.

"May we come in?" A lady behind Ephraim asked.

"Of course." Dean chuckled.

"Oh..." Ephraim shuddered when he saw the cheesy mess spread about the room. "This is...a lot. I'm not sure we can handle this."

"Five hundred more bucks. Will that be compensation enough?" Dean asked.

"More than enough." Ephraim asked as Dean fished out his wallet. He placed five hundreds into Ephraim's hand.

"We'll let you get started then." Dean smirked.

"What happened in here to cause such a mess?" Gabriel snorted.

"A combination of a food fight, then a game trying to throw food in each other's mouths, and over there, Dean and I chased each other with whipped cream and spray cheese, and Dean bought twenty packs of popcorn, so we had what Dean called, 'popcorn confetti'. We placed it in that piñata." Cas pointed upwards to the broken unicorn piñata hanging from the ceiling. "Then I melted the ends of the licorice together and taught Dean how to braid."

"Boy is that a party I'd like to participate in." Gabriel retorted.

"Oh it was great." Dean growled. "Glad you couldn't make it."

"Behave, Dean." Cas snapped. "We have guests."

"So how you know that Ephraim guy?" Dean asked.

"He's my second cousin." Cas answered.

"Damn." Dean breathed. "How much family do you have in this town?

"A lot." Gabriel snickered.

"We were all born and raised here." Cas explained. "So Gabriel is correct to say the least."

"Well tomorrow night, when we're out at dinner, we can learn all about each other's fucked up families." Dean grinned.

"Tomorrow night?" Cas choked. "That's so soon! That's not time enough to go get a new suit!"

"Cas. It's dinner. It's me. You could be fucking naked for dinner and I wouldn't care." Dean retorted.

"Really?" Gabriel purred.

"That came out wrong." Dean stammered.

"I understand your point, Dean." Cas chuckled. "I just appreciate looking nice when I go out for dinner."

"Why not spice things up for a change? Instead of dressing up, dress down. Put on some jeans and t-shirt or something." Dean suggested.

"I suppose I could try that." Cas sighed.

"Awesome." Dean smiled, giving Cas a pat on the shoulder. "Now how to pass the time while these poor bastards clean up this mess..."

"Anyone up for an orgy?" Gabriel asked.

"You're a fucking disgrace." Cas stated.

"Oh your family." Dean laughed.


	11. Chapter 10

"Whoa." Dean breathed. "This really is worth the price. I feel like I should've dressed up more."

"You look fine, Dean." Cas stated.

Dean straightened his tie before finally opening the door to the restaurant. "Oh I'm very fine."

"Agreed." Cas nodded, cursing himself silently as he realized what he said.

Dean laughed off the comment as they walked up to a register.

"Welcome." A lady at the counter smiled. "Would you be interested in getting a special package? They're on sale for 15% off all this week."

"Yeah." Dean smirked. "Give us your most expensive."

"Okay." She grinned. "Just the two of you?"

"Yep." Dean chided.

"One honeymoon package..." She muttered, punching numbers into the computer. "That'll be $272.44."

Dean stepped to the side. "He's paying."

"Dean Smith," Cas sighed. "I hate you."

"With a fiery passion." Dean growled as Cas handed the woman his credit card.

She swiped it to the machine, tore off the receipt and handed both back to Cas. "Thank you. And enjoy your honeymoon."

"It's not our-" Cas started.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean chuckled. "Leave it."

"But-"

"No buts." Dean smiled, leading Cas back to the room labeled for the honeymoon packages.

Cas shook his head at Dean as he showed the man outside his receipt and was allowed in. They took the table by the door and furthest away from the stage. Most of the other couples were sitting up close to the stage or minding their own business on a side of the room.

"I see that the ordering process is quite fancy." Cas mused.

"This is fucking awesome!" Dean grinned, quickly sitting down by Cas and pulling the iPad out of it's slot under the table. "Three hundred bucks was a steal!"

"You think so?" Cas asked.

"My brother, Sammy, he and his girl have gone to some of these fancy ass restaurants before." Dean stated. "He makes good money."

"What does he do?" Cas inquired.

"He's got his doctorate in Law." Dean lied.

"That's a well paying job." Cas replied.

"It is." Dean smiled as he scrolled through the options on the iPad.

"This is very convenient." Cas stated, clicking on the Italian food category.

"I love it." Dean breathed. "We don't have to get up or anything. Ooh. They have Purple Nurples!"

"They have what?" Cas scoffed.

"Purple Nurples. It's a kind of drink. Don't know what's in it, but it's great." Dean answered.

"Don't get drunk." Cas snapped.

"I won't." Dean laughed. "I'm responsible."

"Responsible..." Cas snorted. "Sure...Says the one who got himself shot doing God knows what."

"I told you." Dean chuckled. "I didn't get shot."

"That was totally a bullet wound." Cas growled.

"Was not..." Dean muttered as he returned to scrolling through meals.

"Fine. Whatever." Cas sighed. "It's none of my business."

"Exactly. I'm your tenant. I am not obligated to tell you about my personal life." Dean smirked.

"Well." Cas put his hands on the table and stood up. "Then I'm not obligated to buy you dinner."

"Oh no you don't." Dean grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him back down. "We had a deal."

"You should've known I was going to leave. I already paid for this." Cas said.

"Asshole..." Dean muttered, looking over at Cas's screen. "Holy crap. How many things are you getting?"

"I can't decide." Cas shrugged. "They all sound so appetizing. So I'm getting a little bit of a lot of things."

"I guess that makes sense." Dean mused. "Might as well indulge while we're here, right?"

"Right." Cas nodded. "So how are you indulging?"

"Don't know." Dean smirked. "So many choices."

"Well, hurry up." Cas ordered.

"Impatient prick." Dean retorted.

"Fuck you." Cas replied flatly. "Can I have them bring the beverages at least?"

"Knock yourself out." Dean smiled.

Cas hit a few buttons on the tablet and then set it back down. "They should be bringing them shortly."

"I love how we can just sit on our asses this whole time, not having to do a thing." Dean sighed contently.

"That makes you sound lazy." Cas stated.

"Have you met me?" Dean scoffed. "I  _am_  lazy."

"Of course I've met you." Cas answered.

Dean laughed before replying. "Still. Lazy ass alert." Dean pointed to himself with his thumbs.

"I think those are our drinks." Cas said, turning towards the door. A man entered, a silver platter on one of his hands. He walked over to their table and placed a glass of champagne in front of Cas and the rest of the bottle beside it. He then placed a larger glass of Dean's purple nurple drink in front of him. The man gave them both a curt smile before turning and leaving.

"Have you decided what you're going to get yet?" Cas asked.

"I think I'm going to go with a burger." Dean stated.

"A burger?" Cas choked.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Dean chuckled.

"That's all? Just a burger?" Cas scowled.

"Well, I'll get some chips on the side, too." Dean mused. "But like I said. Is there a problem with that?"

"A problem?" Cas laughed. "I paid nearly three hundred dollars to take your sorry ass out here and all you want is a burger?"

Dean nodded. "I'm in the mood for it."

"Well don't be in the mood for it now!" Cas exclaimed. "Get my money's worth."

"I am. These are probably the best burgers around here." Dean stated.

"At least get something else." Cas groaned.

"What if I'm not in the mood for something else?" Dean asked.

"Then get in the mood." Cas sighed.

"So demanding..." Dean chuckled. "I'll get more for dessert, okay?"

"I can't trust you with dessert!" Cas scoffed.

"Well, too bad." Dean held up the iPad and hovered his finger over the button. "I'm ordering a burger."

"Oh no you're not." Cas pushed Dean's hand away from the order button and tried to grab the tablet.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean pushed Cas's head away. "This is  _my_  order."

"Yes, I know that." Cas growled. "Which I am not letting you order."

"You're not the boss of me." Dean smiled challengingly.

"I might as well be. You're living in my house." Cas scowled, nearly pushing Dean over as he tried to reach the iPad.

"Aren't I your boss though? I'm paying  _you_  for  _your_  services." Dean smirked, going in once again to the order button.

"Don't me make do this." Cas threatened.

"I'm ordering this burger whether you like it or not." Dean stated. "So bite me."

Cas grabbed Dean's hand right before he clicked the order button and bit down on it.

"What the hell?!" Dean cried, more in laughter than frustration. "I didn't mean literally, you idiot!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Cas asked, a sly look in his eyes despite his innocent tone.

"You ass." Dean laughed. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"I don't think I did." Cas replied. "Apparently I'm an idiot."

"Oh my God I hate you." Dean groaned. "Now I am ordering this bacon cheeseburger whether you like it or not."

"I don't do well with disagreement." Cas snarled, making one last lunge for the iPad, but in passing, accidentally knocking Dean's drink down.

"Ah shit!" Dean cried, quickly scooting next to Cas to avoid getting any more drink on his clothes.

"Oh my God, Dean! I'm so sorry!" Cas exclaimed, quickly gathering some napkins from the dispenser as Dean uprighted the tipped glass.

Dean mopped up the spill on the booth while Cas got the table. Cas pulled out some more napkins from the container and handed them to Dean.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I swear." Cas stated.

"I know." Dean laughed as he wiped down his stomach and lap. "See? I told you there was no need for suits. This should come out in the wash. And if it doesn't, oh well. It's just jeans an old shirt."

"I think I owe it to you to get that burger now." Cas mumbled.

"I win." Dean smiled.

"Don't be so immature." Cas snapped.

Dean laughed into his chest, looking over at Cas and smiling. After a moment, Cas gave in and smiled back.

"Don't be so mature." Dean countered.

"There's nothing wrong with maturity." Cas said, subtly moving closer to Dean.

"There's nothing wrong with immaturity." Dean growled, moving closer to Cas.

"No, but there's a time and a place, Dean." Cas whispered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well whatever." Dean shrugged, gently pressing their lips together and closing his own eyes.

_What the hell are you doing? What. The hell. Are. You doing? Dean Winchester, you are kissing another man. I repeat. You are kissing a guy._

Dean ignored the thoughts racing through his head as he pressed more firmly into Cas.

After a moment, Cas pulled away, extremely red-faced.

Dean stood up and pulled his shirt from his stomach, the wetness of the drink making it cling to him. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and see if I can get this washed up a little."

"Okay." Cas nodded.

As soon as Dean was in the bathroom, he pulled out his phone. "C'mon, Sammy. Pick up..."

"Hey, Dean." Sam answered.

"Thank God." Dean breathed. "I am freaking out, Sam. Freaking out."

"What'd you do now?" Sam laughed.

"I kissed Cas." Dean stated.

"Cas? As in Castiel Novak? As in-" Sam chuckled.

"Yes that Cas." Dean snapped.

"Oh my God. Charlie needs to hear this." Sam burst out laughing. "I'll patch her in now."

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare."

"Too late." Sam chided as a sequence of beeps came over the line.

"Yo, Sam." Charlie smirked. "What's up?"

"Dean and Cas K-I-S-S-I-N-G! That's what." Sam sang."

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud squeal rang out.

"I knew it!" She yelled.

"No, but you're not getting it." Dean growled. "I kissed  _Cas_.  _Cas!_  Of all people! He's a dude!"

"So?" Sam asked.

"I don't go for dudes." Dean stated.

"Apparently you do now." Charlie retorted.

"Oh shut up." Dean scowled as a toilet flushed.

"What was that?" Charlie laughed.

"Dean, are you hiding in the bathroom?" Sam smiled. "The last time you did that was 8th grade!"

"Well, this is important." Dean sighed. "What do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do?" Charlie scoffed. "You're the king of one night stands."

"Yes, Charlie. I want to have a one night stand with my landlord who  _is a guy_. I don't swing that way." Dean rolled his eyes.

"She has a point, Dean." Sam snorted. "All you ever do is flirt and hit on people. You're smoother than a newborn's ass."

"For fucks sake!" Dean cried, grabbing the attention of a few men in the bathroom. "I practically made out with the guy and I fucking liked it."

"Congratulations." Charlie clapped. "I think you like guys."

"I swear to God I don't." Dean groaned. "I am not attracted to dudes at all."

"But I thought you just said you enjoyed making out with Cas?" Sam smirked.

"Maybe a little, but Cas is..." Dean huffed in annoyance.

"Different." Charlie breathed. "Cas is different."

"Yeah, sure." Dean muttered.

"I think you're falling for him, but maybe that's all you're falling for." Sam suggested.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean scoffed.

"It means, that maybe you're just attracted to Cas and it doesn't matter if he's a guy or girl, because it's who Cas is that you like and not what he looks like or what 'parts' he has." Sam replied.

"Oh..." Dean mumbled.

"Good point, Sam!" Charlie exclaimed. "Woo!"

"I have to get back before he wonders what's taking me so long." Dean sighed. "I'll get back with you later."

"Wait are you two like on a date or something?" Charlie grinned.

"No...kind of...it's complicated." Dean answered.

"Yeah. You're totally not jonesing for this dude. Not at all." Charlie laughed.

"Fuck you." Dean scowled, hanging up the phone.

Cas quickly dialed Gabriel's number, impatiently drumming his fingers on the table.

"Wassup, Cassie?" Gabriel asked. "Your little date with Dean over already?"

"No. He's in the bathroom cleaning up his shirt." Cas responded.

"I take it you're not calling me to pass the time then?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course not." Cas stated.

"Then why exactly  _are_  you calling me?" Gabriel chuckled.

"We kissed." Cas said quietly.

"You and Dean?"

"No. Me and the janitor." Cas retorted. "Of course Dean."

"Well congratulations then." Gabriel smirked.

"No. Not congratulations." Cas scowled. "He's my tenant. He is my  _straight_  – I think – tenant."

"Straight you think?" Gabriel laughed.

"This isn't funny." Cas snapped.

"I'm finding this quite entertaining." Gabriel snorted.

"How?" Cas demanded.

"You're not serious, right?" Gabriel scoffed.

"No. No I am serious." Cas stated. "Now how the hell is this situation relatively humorous?"

"In short, an extremely hot, charming man who lives in your house, who you thought you never had a chance with just kissed you and you call me up complaining about it." Gabriel remarked. "I mean, you have had a _serious_  crush on him since the day he moved in."

"No I haven't." Cas muttered.

"I am your brother, Cassie. You can't hide  _shit_  from me. And you totally had the hots for Dean-o!" Gabriel exclaimed. "So why the hell are you complaining?"

"Because it is by far the weirdest potential relationship I've witnessed. A man living with his boyfriend tenant under the same roof while his boyfriend is still paying him." Cas frowned.

"So Dean's your boyfriend now?" Gabriel asked.

"No of course not!" Cas snapped. "But this is why if he were that it wouldn't work."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Gabriel stated.

Cas sighed, running his free hand through his hair. "Just what do I do?"

"If you can get with  _that_ , then get with that." Gabriel snorted.

"I doubt he'd want to 'get with  _me_ '." Cas muttered.

"Nonsense." Gabriel retorted. "You said you two kissed right?"

"That's correct." Cas nodded.

"Did he hate it?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't think so." Cas mumbled. "I mean, I was the one to cut it off."

"Why the hell would you?" Gabriel laughed.

"Why the hell wouldn't I? I don't think he likes me that well." Cas sighed.

"Doesn't like you that well? The guy threatened to pound Bartholomew's ass in for you. He risked his life to ensure your safety when that son of a bitch broke in. I mean,  _and_ he just fucking made out with you and you think that he doesn't like you?" Gabriel scoffed. "You're a big boy, Cassie. Work this one out on your own."

Cas groaned as he heard the steady beeping of dial tone.

Dean sat down at the table just as Cas was putting the phone back in his pocket. "Someone call?"

"Just my brother." Cas answered.

"Oh. Mine too. That's what took me so long." Dean chuckled. "Brothers. Gotta love 'em. I mean I was trying to talk to him and he thought it would be funny to patch in Charlie and have her laugh at my failure."

"Gabriel doesn't need someone else to help him with that. He's the kind to laugh and then hang up in your face leaving you pissed off and clueless." Cas scowled.

"Well someone's pissy." Dean laughed.

"Well my brother's an ass, so..." Cas shrugged. "And I wouldn't call me completely pissy. I'd just say agitated."

"Aren't you always a little agitated?" Dean smirked.

"I suppose. Is there anything  _not_  to be agitated about?" Cas asked.

"Not at the moment." Dean stated.

"If I want I can find anything to be agitated about." Cas said.

"Trust me when I say I know." Dean smiled. "Did you order yet?"

"Oh...no." Cas chuckled.

"Well, why don't we do that then?" Dean laughed, pulling out the iPad under the table and hitting the order button and Cas doing the same.

"Wait. Did you still order only a cheeseburger?" Cas asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "Why?"

Cas sighed, taking a sip of his champagne. "After that gets served, you're ordering more."

"Am I now?" Dean smirked.

"You are." Cas stated.

"Yeah, well whatever you say." Dean mused.

"Whatever I say?" Cas furrowed his brows. "So whatever I say you'll do?"

"As long it's publicly acceptable then what the hell? Sure." Dean snorted.

"Okay. I only have one request." Cas stated.

"What that?" Dean smiled.

"Tell me the truth." Cas said.

"Sure." Dean nodded.

"Do you like me?" Cas asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Dean laughed.

"You didn't answer." Cas replied.

"No. I'm going to totally move in with someone I hate and can't stand. Of course I like you, dumbass." Dean retorted. "Don't tell me you think I don't like you."

Cas remained silent.

"My God, Cas." Dean groaned. "You make no sense at all sometimes."

"I get that a lot." Cas stated.

"Yeah. Unsurprisingly." Dean snorted.

"Shut up." Cas smiled. "So next question."

"I'm not under arrest am I?" Dean smirked.

"I'm not a police officer, Dean. Why would you think that? Have you done something wrong?" Cas demanded, causing Dean to burst out laughing.

"No, I am a good little boy. I haven't murdered anyone, Cas." Dean chuckled.

"Speaking of murder, why did you want to go 'pound in' Bartholomew's ass?" Cas asked.

"Two reasons." Dean answered. "One. I care about you. Two. Who wouldn't after what he did? He's a TFD. Total Fucking Douchebag. By the way, if you change your mind, the offer's still up and it always will be."

"That will not be necessary." Cas stated. "I would very much enjoy it, but it is not necessary."

"I would enjoy it, too." Dean smiled. "Any other requests before we dig into this delicious looking food?"

A waiter came by and set down the small plates of food in front of Cas and then Dean's burger and chips in front of him.

"God damn, Cas. You really  _did_  order a lot." Dean snorted.

"Yes, well. Like you said, I am indulging." Cas stated. "So once I've eaten all the food here, I'll choose my favorite course and order a full serving of that...while you're sitting there with a bacon cheeseburger and french fries."

"Don't bash the BCB." Dean pouted.

"At least I know what I'm missing out on when I order." Cas said.

"Well, I'll be doing that for dessert, so you can't win that easily." Dean growled.

"Don't be so immature." Cas smirked.

"Is it just me or déjà vu?" Dean asked.

"I think it's just you." Cas stated.

"And they say you're mature." Dean scoffed.

"Who's they? Who is talking about me?" Cas asked.

"No one." Dean laughed.

"What happened to you telling me the truth? How do I know you haven't been lying this whole time?" Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Cas..." Dean groaned. "Don't be an idiot."

"I'm not." Cas stated.

"You are if you think that people are really talking about you." Dean smiled.

"Well you said you were bing honest and then said they were. See, this is why I have trust issues." Cas replied.

"Aw, c'mon buddy. You can trust me." Dean sang.

"That makes you sound even more suspicious." Cas said.

"But I'm not. So therefore, you should trust me." Dean grinned.

"I believe your logic is flawed." Cas mused.

"I believe my logic is perfectly understandable." Dean countered.

"Shit." Cas breathed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's raining again." Cas answered.

"And we don't have umbrellas again." Dean sighed. "This should be fun."

"Of course it will." Cas chimed. "The rain is great."

"Yeah. Unless you're walking home in T-Shirts and jeans like we are." Dean retorted.

"I do not understand how you find the rain so unsettling." Cas stated.

"It's cold and wet." Dean rolled his eyes.

"That's what you say every time it rains, Dean." Cas said. "You need to grow a pair and accept the fact that for the moment at least, you are living in Florida and it rains here. Why you are not used to rain, despite the fact that you lived in D.C., fuck knows, but for the time being, you need to get used to it."

"Jesus." Dean breathed. "Someone's not having anymore of my shit today."

"I've never had any of your shit. That would terribly disgusting." Cas grimaced.

"Figure. Of. Speech. My God, Cas." Dean laughed. "Think these things through."

"I never know with you, Dean." Cas mused. "You could mean all sorts of things."

"Well I would never mean giving you my crap in a jar." Dean shuddered. "Because this is  _totally_  the topic to be discussing over dinner. Sarcasm!"

"I know that." Cas stated.

"Oh I see." Dean laughed. "When I don't say it, you don't understand sarcasm, but when I say it, you understand it. God, I can't stand you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual." Cas replied.

"Fuck off." Dean laughed.

"After you." Cas smiled.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Dean groaned. "It's fucking pouring again."

"So?" Cas shrugged walking out from under the hangover of the restaurant and began walking in the rain.

"Are you fucking insane?" Dean scoffed.

"Not a bit!" Cas replied. "Now come on, Dean!"

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, not noticing Cas's eyes inspecting every inch of his chest. Dean held his shirt over his head as he walked out towards Cas.

"That's not going to work, Dean." Cas stated. "Trust me. I've tried. You'll just get colder in the end."

"You mean like your attitude?" Dean smirked.

"At least I'm not afraid of a little water." Cas growled.

"I'm not afraid!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm just not in the mood to get soaked because some stubborn ass refuses to bring a fucking umbrella."

"Well you know what, Dean?" Cas asked.

"What?" Dean shrugged.

"If it's that important to you, the how about  _you_  carry an umbrella with you at all times?" Cas suggested.

"See. Cold as your attitude." Dean mused. "Actually I think your attitude's colder."

"Fuck. You." Cas scowled.

"We must be Olivia Newton and John Travolta because don't we just go together." Dean retorted.

"I think we make a rather nice pair." Cas said, pulling his jacket tighter over his chest.

"You're getting cold, aren't you?" Dean laughed.

"No. It's just...windy." Cas muttered. "And the wind is a little...chilly."

"You're cold! You're cold!" Dean sang.

"Don't be so immature." Cas growled.

"Wow, someone's desperate." Dean snorted. "Trying the same line three times?"

"You're just being extremely immature today." Cas stated.

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You are. Not everything is a competition, Dean." Cas replied.

"If it were, we know who'd win every time." Dean smirked.

"Certainly not you. At least not with a superiority complex like that." Cas responded.

"If I have a superiority complex, then you have a God complex." Dean retorted.

"That's absurd!" Cas exclaimed.

"So is me having a superiority complex." Dean mused.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a hero complex." Cas stated.

"Oh fuck you." Dean snorted, bumping into Cas with his shoulder.

Cas shoved Dean back with his hand, Dean slipping on some wet ground and falling.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas quickly crouched down.

"I'm fine. Just a little muddy." Dean laughed, sitting up.

Cas extended his arm to help Dean up. Dean grabbed onto it, but the asphalt was too wet and Cas fell down, too.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas growled.

"That's not  _my_  fault." Dean chuckled.

"Might as well have been. Now we're both muddy." Cas groaned.

"And that's only because someone likes the rain and doesn't need an umbrella." Dean smiled slyly. "If you had just-"

"Shut up, Dean." Cas snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

"It's your own damn fault." Dean snorted, pulling himself to a stand against a wall.

"Well that doesn't matter. I'll blame it on you if I want." Cas stated.

"You're so obstinate." Dean laughed, keeping one hand on the wall while reaching the other one down to help Cas up.

Cas grabbed onto Dean's arm and hoisted himself up. He brushed the mud off the backs of his pants and sighed.

"Now. Let's get home so I can take a shower and get this mud out of my hair." Cas scowled.

"You need to grow a pair and accept the fact that for the moment at least, you are living in Florida and it rains here. Why you are not used to mud, despite the fact that you lived here your whole life, fuck knows, but you need to get used to it." Dean smirked.

"Did you just-" Cas stammered.

"I did." Dean growled.

"Go to hell." Cas muttered, as they turned down the street to Cas's house.

"Ugh." Dean moaned, twisting to look at his back. "It looks like I bathed in a tub full of horse shit."

"Or that you slipped and fell into some mud." Cas said.

"'Slipped'. You mean that I was pushed by an ass?" Dean laughed. "Besides, the truth isn't that creative."

"I'm not an ass." Cas mumbled.

"Yes you are." Dean whispered. "But don't worry. So am I. We can be asses together."

"Well I knew  _you_  were an ass." Cas mused as they walked up the walkway to the front patio.

"I'm not  _that_  bad." Dean stated.

"No. You're only half an ass." Cas replied. "You're like one butt cheek."

"Did you seriously just say that?" Dean burst out laughing.

"Yes." Cas nodded.

Dean put a hand on Cas's shoulder in support as he bent over in laughter. "That is the best insult I've ever heard!"

"Thank...you?" Cas responded.

Dean took a deep breath as he collected himself and stood back up. Cas moved Dean's hand off his shoulder, took his jacket off, setting it on a chair, and went back out in the rain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean chuckled.

Cas tilted his head back and scrubbed his hair violently.

"Washing my hair." Cas answered.

"You area aware that this isn't a shower right now, right?" Dean asked.

"Of course, but there's no way in hell I'm going to risk clogging up my plumbing with mud and dirt." Cas explained. "I recommend you do the same or else you'll be paying for the plumber. Cas proceeded to take off his shoes and dump them out before throwing them on the patio.

"We should do that more often, you know?" Cas said after a moment.

"Which part? The dinner thing, the getting soaked in freezing cold rain thing, or the mud slide thing?" Dean laughed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the kissing thing, but those'll do just fine." Cas muttered.

"Really?" Dean smirked.

Cas nodded.

"And if I said no?" Dean asked.

"Then we'll forget it ever happened." Cas shrugged.

"Well..." Dean walked over to Cas.

"What do you think I'm going to say? Honestly." Dean hummed.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to say no." Cas stated, standing back up and looking at Dean.

"Why would you think that?"

"Besides the fact that you're obviously attracted my cousin?" Cas shrugged.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're very straightforward?" Dean laughed.

"All the time." Cas nodded. "But in my mind, if you want something, just ask for it. It's a waste of your time and mine if I just sit there dropping subtle hints that go nowhere, right?"

"Got a point there." Dean mused.

"Speaking of wasting time..." Cas folded his arms over his chest. "Quit wasting mine and tell me what your response is."

Dean stepped closer to Cas so their noses were almost touching. "You don't get to hear anything until we're out out of this fucking rain." Dean whispered, turning around and heading back to the patio.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cas exclaimed.

Dean leant smugly against the doorframe. "Well? You want your response or what?"

"Not. Anymore." Cas scowled, storming past him and into the house before calling back, "That's what you get for being an ass!"

Dean burst out laughing as he grabbed Cas's shoes and coat and brought them inside.


	12. Chapter 11

"I'm so glad I bought this thing." Dean smiled as he popped open the miniature umbrella. "And you can deny it all you want, but you know you are, too."

"Nonsense." Cas replied, stepping out from under the umbrella. "Rain is good."

"And hypothermia is bad." Dean chuckled, grabbing Cas's arm and pulling him under the small umbrella.

"There is definitely not enough room for two people under this umbrella." Cas stated.

"We'll just have to make room, won't we then?" Dean smirked, draping an arm around Cas's shoulder.

"You know I hate when you do that." Cas sighed, picking up Dean's arm and moving it away.

"Yeah." Dean laughed.

"Then why do you do it?" Cas asked.

"To annoy you." Dean shrugged.

"Assbutt." Cas muttered. "But seriously, you couldn't have gotten a bigger umbrella?"

"This one I can carry with me wherever I go. It's just smaller since it's the collapsable kind." Dean said.

"Carry wherever you go? In what the back pockets of your jeans?" Cas snorted.

"That's what I figured." Dean mused.

"You must have some large pockets then." Cas muttered.

"Of course I do." Dean replied. "I need room for all my stuff."

"So when are you going to teach me how to shoot?" Cas asked.

"Whenever you want. My schedule isn't that busy. I set my own work hours." Dean answered.

"Speaking of shooting, you heard about that FBI agent in town, right?" Cas responded.

"Yeah, Gabriel told us about it the other day." Dean answered.

"Oh yeah." Cas chuckled. "I forgot. What do you think he's doing here?"

"Don't know." Dean shrugged.

"Do you think he's looking for some serial killer or something?" Cas grinned.

"I doubt, you morbid little shit." Dean laughed. "He's probably just here checking some stuff out or something. If it was important I'm sure it would be made known to the public, but if it's no one's in danger, then it's probably on the down low what he's doing here."

"That actually makes sense." Cas mused.

"Of course it does." Dean sang. "I know my stuff."

"Who do you think it is? How long do you think he's been here? What do you think he's doing here?" Cas chimed excitedly. "What if it's someone we know and he's right under our noses as an FBI agent? That'd be exhilarating."

"Whatever, dictionary." Dean retorted.

"I'm not a dictionary." Cas protested. "I just have a wider vocabulary than you."

"Sure, sure you're not." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." Cas snorted.

"So can you teach me to how to shoot today?" Cas smiled.

"Sure." Dean shrugged. "Would you want a shooting range instructor or an empty field and me?"

"You." Cas breathed. "There's a an area of grasslands a few miles out of town."

"That'd be perfect." Dean grinned. "So as soon as it stops raining, we can get our gun on."

"Excellent." Cas sighed in content.

"It looks like the weather's lightening up. The Weather Channel also says the storm's on it's way out within the hour." Dean stated.

"So are we going to leave now?" Cas asked.

"Of course not." Dean laughed. "You have to choose which gun or guns you want to practice on."

"Don't you just have the one kind?" Cas tilted his head.

"So naïve..." Dean chuckled, patting Cas on the back. "Follow me."

Cas followed Dean up the stairs to his room. Cas watched as Dean couched down and pulled out a large, flat case from under his bed.

"Dean? Is that..." Cas stuttered.

With a grunt, Dean heaved the case onto the bed and unlocked it via a numerical password. Cas gulped as he saw the large case of guns.

"Now I know it's not that many," Dean mused. "But the bigger stuff is out in the car and I don't want to risk them getting wet."

"You have more?" Cas choked.

"These are just the basic hand guns, but out in the car I have some sawed off shotguns and some semi-automatics and-"

"Are these even legal?" Cas scoffed.

"Of course!" Dean chuckled. "I have permits."

"Why do you have so many guns?" Cas ran a hand through his hair.

"Doesn't hurt to be safe, does it?" Dean smirked.

"There's a difference between being safe and being a psycho maniac." Cas snorted.

"Oh can it." Dean rolled his eyes. "Now get your ass over here."

Cas slowly crept towards the bed, keeping a trained eye on the guns.

"It's okay. They don't bite." Dean retorted.

"No, they shoot in the face." Cas stated.

"Well they're not going to jump up out of the case and shoot you in the face." Dean remarked. "So which one looks nice to you?"

"In all honesty, none of them. None of them." Cas answered.

"Well, like I said, I got the big stuff in the car, so if you want to go out with an umbrella th-" Dean started.

"They're all horrifying." Cas said.

"Then why do you want to learn?" Dean asked.

"Protection." Cas replied.

"My old man always said that there's no point in having a gun if you're too scared to use it." Dean stated.

"I'll use it if I need to." Cas sighed.

"Okay then. For you, I'd recommend the Glock 22. That's the standard issue for Law Enforcment. For beginners, I'd also recommend the G17 Gen4 or a Kimber 1911." Dean pulled three guns from the case.

"That made no sense to me." Cas stated.

"I figured." Dean chuckled. "I want you to hold all three of these now."

"Y-you mean pick them?" Cas asked.

"No, Luke." Dean said. "I want you to learn to shoot using the force."

"Who's Luke? What's the force?" Cas replied, confused.

"Oh my God." Dean sighed. "Nothing. Just hold these." Dean put a gun in Cas's hands. "That is the Glock 22, like I said, standard issue for law enforcement. Other popular models used in law enforcement, are the 23 and 19. So what do you think of that one?"

"It's kind of heavy..." Cas muttered.

"Okay." Dean shrugged, as Cas very gently set it on the bed. "They're not newborn babies, Cas. They're not going to go off at the slightest movement."

"Oh..." Cas breathed.

"Next one." Dean put another gun in Cas's hands. "This is the G17 Gen4."

"I don' know..." Cas hummed, slowly turning it around in his grip before setting it on the bed.

"I think you'll like this one the best. It's the Kimber 1911 Eclilpse Target II." Dean continued. "Kimber 1911's in general are some of the best 1911 guns you'll find out there. They're also used by many law enforcement agencies and departments out there. They have good accuracy, too. This one in particular I think you'll like. It has an extra firm grip so it won't slip out of your sweaty hands."

"My hands aren't sweaty." Cas argued.

Dean took one of Cas's hands in his own and wiped a finger down Cas's palm. "Yeah. Sweaty."

"That's just cause I'm nervous." Cas stated.

"What's to be nervous about. I'm right here, Cas. You're not going to get hurt just by holding a gun." Dean laughed.

"Well I thought my seemingly normal tenant apparently is a gun hoarder." Cas retorted.

"You should feel comforted by that." Dean chuckled.

"Whatever." Cas sighed.

"So how do you like it?" Dean asked. "If it's too heavy, we can try the Eclipse Ultra II or Eclipse Pro Target II."

"This is fine." Cas replied.

"This one also has the lightest recoil of all the Eclipse II guns." Dean added.

"Which means?" Cas asked.

"It has less force pressing back against you after you fire, which also means that the gun will shift less if you were to shoot at the same target multiple times, or needed to keep up with a moving target." Dean explained. "Another good thing about this gun is that is has sights on it with tritium inserts so you have enhanced vision in the dark."

"It seems you've told me everything except specific statistics." Cas said.

"Okay..." Dean muttered. "What do you want to know? There's 8 rounds to a magazine, it's 38 ounces, made of Stainless Steel, anything in particular?"

"I was mainly concerned with the amount of rounds in it." Cas stated. "Will it kill a man?"

"Most guns have a tendency to do that." Dean chuckled.

"Excellent" Cas mumbled. "I'll take it."

"Excellent?" Dean snorted. "You plannin' a murder there?"

"Of course not!" Cas exclaimed. "Just if worst comes to worst, it's nice to know I have protection."

"Oh I see, now protection is fine." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dean." Cas laughed.

"All done!" Dean yelled, holding a thumbs up sign across the field before jogging over to Cas.

"So do I just start shooting or..." Cas asked.

"Of course not!" Dean cried. "You can't just shoot things, Cas. That's how people get hurt."

"But there's no people out here except for you and me." Cas stated, observing the gun, squinting to look inside the barrel.

"Cas!" Dean snapped quickly yanking his hand down.

"What?" Cas replied.

"You fucking idiot." Dean sighed. "Never. And I mean never look down the barrel of a gun unless you're looking to get shot."

"Oh..." Cas muttered.

"Always aim at what you're about to shoot." Dean chuckled.

"Okay." Cas nodded.

"I'm praying to God right now you're oblivious to the fact that you're pointing a gun at my stomach right now then." Dean mused, looking down.

"Oh. Sorry." Cas mumbled, pointing the gun elsewhere.

"God..." Dean laughed.

"I wouldn't shoot you, Dean. I mean unless-" Cas said.

"Unless what?" Dean smiled.

"Unless you tried to shoot me." Cas stated.

"Cas." Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, walking by. "If I wanted to murder you, I would've done it a long time ago."

"That's comforting..." Cas muttered. "So how do I shoot this thing?"

"I've actually never taught someone how to shoot, so how about you teach me?" Dean suggested.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"If someone were coming at you right now and you were going to shoot them, how would you do it?" Dean asked. "Pretend that can over on that post is a person."

"I don't know how I feel about this, Dean." Cas mumbled. "Is this thing even loaded?"

"Good point." Dean laughed, taking the gun from Cas and getting it ready to be fired. "Okay. All you need to do is pull the trigger now."

Cas focused on the can intently before pulling the trigger and screaming, stumbling back and falling, Dean catching him before he hurt himself.

"Well, you did one thing right. Never drop a loaded gun." Dean nodded.

"That was loud!" Cas exclaimed.

"It's not like the movies, buddy." Dean chuckled.

"I don't believe this is the regular way of learning how to shoot, Dean. Shouldn't there be earmuffs and glasses and stuff?" Cas rambled, as Dean pushed him back up to a stand.

"Yes. You're correct, but with me, you're getting the full experience." Dean smirked, grabbing his own gun. "Okay, so I want you to watch me. I'm going to imitate everything you just did, minus the gracefully falling into your loving arms part."

"I didn't plan that." Cas glowered.

"Just be glad I was there to catch you, you spazz." Dean snorted, mimicking Cas's position. "Ready?"

Cas nodded. Dean pulled the trigger of the gun, screamed and then turned to Cas smugly.

"Okay, I did not sound like that!" Cas argued.

"Yes, you did." Dean laughed. "So, now that you have an outside view of what you looked like, tell me one thing you were doing wrong."

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not gun expert." Cas retorted.

"You don't need to be. What's one thing that you see a lot of the time in almost all sports?" Dean asked. "Here, I'll get back in your position."

Cas thoroughly looked over Dean, possibly taking a little more than necessary time when he came to Dean's butt. After a moment, Cas sighed and started over again.

"You like what you see?" Dean growled.

"That position looks uncomfortable." Cas mused.

"It is. So hurry up, would you?" Dean chuckled.

"I don't know." Cas grumbled.

"You sure?" Dean smiled, obviously wiggling his toes and shifting his shoulders back and forth.

"Oh!" Cas exclaimed. "Feet shoulder's with apart."

"Good boy." Dean smirked, adjusting his feet. "So, the next thing you were doing wrong is how you were holding the gun. There's really two ways you can hold it. One is the 'proper' way that you learn in shooting ranges and official training. I learned how to shoot from my old man. Yes, the proper way does give you more support and such, but since I grew up with my dad's way, that's the one I'm used to. Personally, it's much more comfortable for me. And it looks really fucking awesome, but I think we should do the right way with you."

"No." Cas stated.

"What?" Dean snorted.

"No. I want to learn your way. It's not like we're doing things the proper way anyways." Cas said.

"Okay then." Dean sighed. "At least let me show you the other way."

"Okay." Cas nodded.

Dean adjusted his stance and took 3 shots, each one going through the can.

"And what's your way?" Cas asked.

"Come on the other side of me." Dean replied.

Cas walked over to Dean's other side. "How can you shoot like that?"

"You get used to it." Dean shrugged, standing with his right shoulder facing the cans. He brought his arm up, looked over his shoulder, and placed two direct shots to another can.

"You're right. That does look much cooler." Cas mused.

"Of course it does. I can't do anything if I don't look fabulous doing it." Dean smirked. "So do you still want to learn that way?"

"Of course." Cas smiled.

"Okay then." Dean chuckled. "First things first, you have to learn how to properly hold a gun."

"Was I not doing it correctly?" Cas asked.

"For someone who was going off what they've seen on TV, you weren't that bad." Dean laughed. "But no. You were doing it wrong. You were putting too much tension on it. I mean, if you were to do the two handed way, you'd take your right hand and hold the gun like this." Dean adjusted his right hand on the gun.

"Like this?" Cas held the gun, trying his hardest to imitate Dean's hold.

"No." Dean walked over to him and subtly adjusted Cas's fingers. "Your pinky acts as more of a support than actually helping grip it. And when you pull the trigger, make sure you are only pressing it in and not pushing it out to the side or shifting it."

Cas nodded.

"For the two hand way, you'd just basically, just overlap your left hand over your right hand and it helps balance out the gun." Dean continued.

"So like this then?" Cas added his left hand onto the hold.

"Perfect." Dean grinned. "But we're learning the improper way for now."

Cas nodded once again.

Dean gently placed his hand on Cas's shoulders and turned him 90º so his right side was facing the can like Dean's had been. "Make sure your grip is good."

"It is." Cas stated.

"Make sure it's really firm. Like if you were danging off a cliff and you were holding onto someone's hand kind of firm." Dean said.

"That's a dark thought." Cas muttered.

"Well, that's the only thing I could think of." Dean shrugged. "I mean, if you have any ideas-"

"A very intense hand job." Cas answered straight-faced.

"Well." Dean cleared his throat. "We're not here to talk about hand jobs right now."

"We're also not here to discuss hanging for our life off a cliff." Cas said.

"Shut the hell up." Dean laughed. "But you get my point."

"I do." Cas replied.

"Good. Now raise your arm." Dean instructed.

Cas quickly shot his arm up from his side.

"Slowly." Dean drawled, pushing Cas's arm back down to his side. "Now try that again. Slowly."

Cas brought his arm back up.

"No. Still too fast, Cas. Take a chill pill." Dean chuckled.

Cas sighed. "Just how slow do I have to go?"

"Internet Explorer." Dean answered.

"That's like not moving at all, Dean." Cas groaned.

"Okay then. This fast." Dean placed his hand over Cas's and slowly guided his arm upwards. "Like that."

"Like that." Cas smiled. "Do I just shoot now?"

"Not yet." Dean laughed. "I swear to God, Cas. One minute you're scared of these things and the next you're trigger happy."

"I'm stubborn like that." Cas stated.

"Hell yeah you are." Dean snorted. "So before you shoot, double check and make sure your position is correct."

"My position is correct." Cas said.

"No it's not." Dean shook his head.

"What's wrong now then?" Cas asked.

"Your hips aren't in line with your shoulders." Dean answered, placing his hands on Cas's waist and gently turning him. "There. Now look down your arm and through the sights of the gun. Focus on the rear sight and not the front sights so much. Your target more or less should be slightly blurry."

"Okay." Cas breathed, adjusting his arm so it was aimed at the can. "Now?"

"Not yet." Dean said.

"What's wrong now?" Cas sighed.

"You're too tense." Dean stated.

"Tense?" Cas scoffed.

"You need to relax, and become calm Cas." Dean whispered.

"Calm. Right." Cas muttered, letting his muscles become lax.

"There we go." Dean growled. "Now pull that trigger, baby."

Cas slowly pressed the trigger in, a loud bang erupting, causing him to jump, but he stayed still and looked down in confusion to see Dean was still holding onto him.

"You did it." Dean smiled.

Cas turned his head over his shoulder and looked at the can, a hole piercing through it. "Yes. I did." He breathed.

After a moment, Cas quickly craned his neck a little further and roughly pressed his lips against Dean's. He slowly turned around in Dean's hold and pulled Dean closer, wrapping his arms around Dean's back.

"You better not shoot me." Dean mumbled.

"I won't." Cas giggled, pulling away.

"Well." Dean sighed, hands still situated on Cas.

"Well that was pleasant." Cas muttered.

"It was." Dean hummed.

"We should keep doing that." Cas stated.

"We should." Dean smirked, both of them leaning in again.

A/N: Sometimes I'm glad I have two stories going on. Like if I can't think of an idea for one, fuck it. I'll write the other. And oh my God. I spent like half an hour scrolling through thousands of photos just looking for photos of my dog. She died back in late October right before I dropped out of school. She had cancer. But out of 3000+ photos, two of them were of my dog. smh. Speaking of dropping out, we played battle of the sexes in church tonight (athiest at church. Go figure) and for the school smarts category, I got every question except maths wrong. And I'm like, "Why the hell don't I know these?" And then I remembered that I dropped out of high school and don't have the school smarts. XD And facebook, my god. The day I signed up for that God Damned site was a mistake...all my recommended pages are either mormon stake leaders, (ATHIEST. I DONT WANT THOSE), pages about loving your family (I'm adopted. I don't love my family. They're all assholes who killed people and sold drugs.) and today I got a rec to like the page, "Bear Magazine". If you don't know what a bear is (And no it's not a scary thing in a foreset), then don't look it up. (unless there's no one around and you're on private browsing and don't mind seeing nakedness, then go for it). No, Facebook, a teenage girl doesn't want to suscribe to "Bear Magazine". But anyways, I'll try to get a chap for this up sooner than this one came. This only got set back a little because for two days, I didn't write in my other one, so I had to catch up for my other one and then get this one and God. Imagine if I went back to school...writing fanfiction is complicated enough.

ALSO NOTE: I do not know how to shoot guns and I don't know shit about guns. I spent like an hour just googling kinds of guns. Funny story, my mom walked in on me with guns plastered all over my screen. "HALEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING UP GUNS?!" I just ignored her, told her to go away, and went back to my casual browsing. I think she was just concerned because I'm a violent child. I ended up calling my dad for advice on guns. That sounds safe... Ask me to research fanfic, I'll spend hours on it. Ask me to research WWII and I'll lay there and hide under my bedroom rug.

Chapter 13: Chapter 12  
"I swear, Cas. I don't even know who you are anymore." Gabriel mumbled.

"I'm your brother. You know that." Cas snapped. "And stop eating with your mouth full. It's disgusting. No one wants to see that."

Gabriel ignored him and continued, purposely exaggerating his chews. "I mean, learning how to shoot and kissing – making out – with straight men? That's so not lame, which pretty much means it nothing you'd ever do."

"Are you saying that my past times are 'lame'?" Cas asked, tearing a piece of his croissant off.

"You said it not me." Gabriel snorted. "But seriously? What changed?"

Cas shrugged silently, looking down at his plate.

"C'mon." Gabriel sang, poking Cas's arm with his fork.

"Ow." Cas growled, rubbing his arm.

"It was just a little prick." Gabriel laughed.

"Like you." Cas muttered.

"Douchenozzle." Gabriel replied.

Cas glowered at Gabriel, tearing off another chunk of the croissant.

"I'm your brother, Cassie. You tell me about these things and then I give you brotherly advice." Gabriel chuckled.

"Since when?" Cas scoffed. "Last time I took your advice, I ended up suspended for a week."

"This is different." Gabriel stated.

"No..." Cas sighed. "It really isn't."

"Just because I like to have fun and you don't, does not mean that I don't sometimes have good advice."

"Name one time that you've had good advice." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to me, you won £100 in a bet on who would get voted off on Britain's Got Talent." Gabriel remarked.

"That wasn't advice. That was asking and getting an answer, not asking and getting a bullshit opinion." Cas replied.

"Well aren't you a bucket of fun." Gabriel muttered.

"I am not a bucket of anything." Cas stated.

"I swear to God, you and I are nothing alike." Gabriel huffed.

"If you were to give me advice – which you aren't – what would it be?" Cas asked.

"So you're asking for my advice, but while doing so, telling me you aren't asking for my advice?" Gabriel laughed.

"No. Not at all. Now answer." Cas glared at him.

"You want to know a secret, Cassie?" Gabriel whispered.

"What?" Cas tilted his head.

"Come here." Gabriel leaned in towards Cas.

"What?" Cas sighed.

"There is no answer." Gabriel grinned.

"What?" Cas choked.

"He's your boytoy not mine." Gabriel smirked. "How can I give you advice on that?"

"Fuck you." Cas growled, violently tearing another bite off his breakfast.

Dean sighed, rolling over in his bed.

"What?" Dean scowled, answering his phone.

"Jesus..." Charlie muttered. "Someone's not happy."

"I'm busy." Dean said.

"Still hung up on that dreamboat of yours?" She snickered.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Maybe. But that's besides the point."

"Called it!" Charlie whooped.

"What'd you want?" Dean asked.

"I finished going through Crowley's hard drive." She stated. "There's a file I think you'll want to see. I'm emailing it over to you now."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She sighed. "But you won't like."

"Great." Dean grumbled.

"I found some browser cookies and they led to some weird live streaming site." Charlie explained. "So drag those into the browser registry in your system files and then go to the embedded link."

"Oh my God." Dean snarled as the link loaded. "What the hell is wrong with this dude? Fucking douchebag!"

Dean stared at his screen, looking at the video of Cas and Gabriel eating breakfast together out in the front yard. He chuckled as he watched Cas violently shake his croissant in the air as he harped at his brother.

"What's so funny?" Charlie snorted.

"Out in the front yard, Cas is yelling at Gabriel and waving his croissant in the air like a maniac." Dean sighed in admiration.

"Of course it's about your enamored ecstasy." She muttered.

"My what?" Dean scoffed.

"Castiel." She smiled. "The guy you had dinner with, made out with, and then deny your feelings for? You know him."

"Twice." Dean sighed.

"Twice what?" Charlie laughed.

"We made out twice. Technically three times." Dean replied.

"And you have the balls to say that you and him have no chemistry!" She exclaimed.

"Anyways, this is a business call, Charlie." Dean mumbled, ignoring her.

"Right. Something's telling me that there's more to this Crowley guy than we know." She mused. "I smell trouble."

"You want me to go talk to him?" Dean asked. "He's upped the security at his house by now."

"Sure. Go do that." Charlie answered. "He might not be our guy, but he might have connections with the guy."

"Wait. How do we know that the son of a bitch doing all this is actually a guy?" Dean shrugged. "I mean, we just assumed. It could be anyone. It could be the boy in high school who just got expelled or it could be the little old lady across the street. No one said it was a guy."

"That's a good point!" Charlie sang. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"I will." Dean chuckled. "But what do we do about the cameras?"

"Just find out what they're doing there from Crowley. Or try at least." She responded.

"I can do that." Dean nodded.

"Great." She grinned. "Talk to you later then."

"See ya."

"And Dean." Charlie said quietly. "Go make out with croissant boy again. He's worked wonders on you already."

"What's that sup-" Dean sighed as he was cut off by dial tone. "Of course she hangs up..."

Dean sighed in agitation as he opened up the briefcase under his bed and pulled out a magazine, loading it into his gun. He holstered his gun again, locking up the case and turning for his jacket.

Dean tried to be unnoticeable when he went outside, but he was barely out the door when Cas saw him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, a wide smile spreading across his face, Gabriel giving him a cheesy grin.

"Hey, Cas." Dean replied, still walking towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"Out." Dean shrugged.

"Out where, if you don't mind me asking of course." Cas cocked his head slightly.

"Just. Driving around. Want to clear my head you know." Dean laughed.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Cas suggested. "I have a few things I need to drop off at the post office."

"Any other time, sure, but I'm kind of busy right now." Dean sighed awkwardly.

"I thought you were just driving around." Cas furrowed his brow.

"I am. It's just, it's...hard to explain." Dean said.

"Okay." Cas's face fell. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, really. I'll make it up to you." Dean smirked.

"No, it's fine, Dean. Really. I'll just have Gabriel take me." Cas replied.

"Cockblocked!" Gabriel sang in a whisper in Cas's ear, earning him a sharp jab in the side by Cas's elbow.

Dean gave Cas a friendly wave before getting into his car. He drove the rental to a gas station not far from the house and parked in the back, changing into his all black outfit again, this time, putting on a pair of sunglasses for good measure.

"Now let's see what you know, McCloud." Dean growled, snapping on his leather gloves before climbing back behind the wheel.


	13. Chapter 12

"I swear, Cas. I don't even know who you are anymore." Gabriel mumbled.

"I'm your brother. You know that." Cas snapped. "And stop eating with your mouth full. It's disgusting. No one wants to see that."

Gabriel ignored him and continued, purposely exaggerating his chews. "I mean, learning how to shoot and kissing – making out – with straight men? That's so not lame, which pretty much means it nothing you'd ever do."

"Are you saying that my past times are 'lame'?" Cas asked, tearing a piece of his croissant off.

"You said it not me." Gabriel snorted. "But seriously? What changed?"

Cas shrugged silently, looking down at his plate.

"C'mon." Gabriel sang, poking Cas's arm with his fork.

"Ow." Cas growled, rubbing his arm.

"It was just a little prick." Gabriel laughed.

"Like you." Cas muttered.

"Douchenozzle." Gabriel replied.

Cas glowered at Gabriel, tearing off another chunk of the croissant.

"I'm your brother, Cassie. You tell me about these things and then I give you brotherly advice." Gabriel chuckled.

"Since when?" Cas scoffed. "Last time I took your advice, I ended up suspended for a week."

"This is different." Gabriel stated.

"No..." Cas sighed. "It really isn't."

"Just because I like to have fun and you don't, does not mean that I don't sometimes have good advice."

"Name one time that you've had good advice." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Thanks to me, you won £100 in a bet on who would get voted off on Britain's Got Talent." Gabriel remarked.

"That wasn't advice. That was asking and getting an answer, not asking and getting a bullshit opinion." Cas replied.

"Well aren't you a bucket of fun." Gabriel muttered.

"I am not a bucket of anything." Cas stated.

"I swear to God, you and I are nothing alike." Gabriel huffed.

"If you  _were_  to give me advice – which you aren't – what would it be?" Cas asked.

"So you're asking for my advice, but while doing so, telling me you aren't asking for my advice?" Gabriel laughed.

"No. Not at all. Now answer." Cas glared at him.

"You want to know a secret, Cassie?" Gabriel whispered.

"What?" Cas tilted his head.

"Come here." Gabriel leaned in towards Cas.

"What?" Cas sighed.

"There is no answer." Gabriel grinned.

"What?" Cas choked.

"He's your boytoy not mine." Gabriel smirked. "How can I give you advice on that?"

"Fuck you." Cas growled, violently tearing another bite off his breakfast.

* * *

Dean sighed, rolling over in his bed.

"What?" Dean scowled, answering his phone.

"Jesus..." Charlie muttered. "Someone's not happy."

"I'm busy." Dean said.

"Still hung up on that dreamboat of yours?" She snickered.

"No!" Dean exclaimed. "Maybe. But that's besides the point."

"Called it!" Charlie whooped.

"What'd you want?" Dean asked.

"I finished going through Crowley's hard drive." She stated. "There's a file I think you'll want to see. I'm emailing it over to you now."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She sighed. "But you won't like."

"Great." Dean grumbled.

"I found some browser cookies and they led to some weird live streaming site." Charlie explained. "So drag those into the browser registry in your system files and then go to the embedded link."

"Oh my God." Dean snarled as the link loaded. "What the hell is wrong with this dude? Fucking douchebag!"

Dean stared at his screen, looking at the video of Cas and Gabriel eating breakfast together out in the front yard. He chuckled as he watched Cas violently shake his croissant in the air as he harped at his brother.

"What's so funny?" Charlie snorted.

"Out in the front yard, Cas is yelling at Gabriel and waving his croissant in the air like a maniac." Dean sighed in admiration.

"Of course it's about your enamored ecstasy." She muttered.

"My what?" Dean scoffed.

"Castiel." She smiled. "The guy you had dinner with, made out with, and then deny your feelings for? You know him."

"Twice." Dean sighed.

"Twice what?" Charlie laughed.

"We made out twice. Technically three times." Dean replied.

"And you have the balls to say that you and him have no chemistry!" She exclaimed.

"Anyways, this is a business call, Charlie." Dean mumbled, ignoring her.

"Right. Something's telling me that there's more to this Crowley guy than we know." She mused. "I smell trouble."

"You want me to go talk to him?" Dean asked. "He's upped the security at his house by now."

"Sure. Go do that." Charlie answered. "He might not be our guy, but he might have connections with the guy."

"Wait. How do we know that the son of a bitch doing all this is actually a guy?" Dean shrugged. "I mean, we just assumed. It could be anyone. It could be the boy in high school who just got expelled or it could be the little old lady across the street. No one said it was a guy."

"That's a good point!" Charlie sang. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"I will." Dean chuckled. "But what do we do about the cameras?"

"Just find out what they're doing there from Crowley. Or try at least." She responded.

"I can do that." Dean nodded.

"Great." She grinned. "Talk to you later then."

"See ya."

"And Dean." Charlie said quietly. "Go make out with croissant boy again. He's worked wonders on you already."

"What's that sup-" Dean sighed as he was cut off by dial tone. "Of course she hangs up..."

Dean sighed in agitation as he opened up the briefcase under his bed and pulled out a magazine, loading it into his gun. He holstered his gun again, locking up the case and turning for his jacket.

Dean tried to be unnoticeable when he went outside, but he was barely out the door when Cas saw him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, a wide smile spreading across his face, Gabriel giving him a cheesy grin.

"Hey, Cas." Dean replied, still walking towards the car.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked.

"Out." Dean shrugged.

"Out where, if you don't mind me asking of course." Cas cocked his head slightly.

"Just. Driving around. Want to clear my head you know." Dean laughed.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Cas suggested. "I have a few things I need to drop off at the post office."

"Any other time, sure, but I'm kind of busy right now." Dean sighed awkwardly.

"I thought you were just driving around." Cas furrowed his brow.

"I am. It's just, it's...hard to explain." Dean said.

"Okay." Cas's face fell. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, really. I'll make it up to you." Dean smirked.

"No, it's fine, Dean. Really. I'll just have Gabriel take me." Cas replied.

"Cockblocked!" Gabriel sang in a whisper in Cas's ear, earning him a sharp jab in the side by Cas's elbow.

Dean gave Cas a friendly wave before getting into his car. He drove the rental to a gas station not far from the house and parked in the back, changing into his all black outfit again, this time, putting on a pair of sunglasses for good measure.

"Now let's see what you know, McCloud." Dean growled, snapping on his leather gloves before climbing back behind the wheel.


	14. Chapter 13

Dean stepped up to the gate of Crowley's house and rung the bell.

"Yes?" Crowley answered.

"We need to talk." Dean stated.

"Who is this?" Crowley asked.

"Who do you think, asshat." Dean growled.

"We had a deal." Crowley replied. "We were never to see each other again."

"Yeah, well things have changed, McCloud." Dean snarled.

"Now open. The damn. Gate." Dean ordered.

"I do this and then we'll never see each other again. For real this time." Crowley sighed, the gates slowly opening.

Dean walked up to the door, Crowley opening it as soon as they reached the front step.

"Now what do you want?" Crowley demanded.

"Get in." Dean ordered, pushing past Crowley and entering the house.

"What?" Crowley snarled.

"Why in the hell do you have cameras watching Castiel's house?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think? I want to keep an eye on you." Crowley said.

"Well I don't want you keeping an eye on me. Or Cas." Dean growled.

"I beg to differ." Crowley smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean replied.

"I don't know, Winchester." Crowley purred, walking behind Dean. "What  _does_  that mean?"

Dean immediately turned to Crowley, shocked. "What's a Winchester."

"I don't have time for games, Dean Jackson Winchester." Crowley stated.

Dean gulped visibly. "How do you know I am?"

"Oh Dean, darling." Crowley laughed. "You think I broke into Castiel's house for jollies? I wanted to find out who you are. Got your prints, made a few calls, and I know you. You work for the FBI, senior field agent of the Civil Rights Division, specifically the Human Trafficking Branch. Your brother, Samuel Winchester works in the forensics department alongside your best friend, Charlie Bradbury who works in the more technical areas."

"What do you want?" Dean snapped.

"I want in." Crowley breathed.

"In on what?" Dean asked.

"I want in on the investigation, Dean." Crowley stated.

"What's it to you?" Dean demanded.

"I make the money in this town, but ever since that damn pathetic excuse for trafficking started, more Cuban and African families and investors turned their funds away from me and do this other 'businessman or woman'. My money intake is going down and I don't like that." Crowley explained.

"I don't understand. Why would families be paying  _that_  much money to have disowned family members thrown across the border to be turned into laborers and sex slaves?" Dean replied.

"See? It's a lot more complicated than you think, Agent Winchester." Crowley smiled smugly. "That's why you need  _me_. I have connections on the inside."

"What do you want?" Dean sighed.

"I want Castiel." Crowley whispered.

Dean immediately clenched his jaw. "What?"

"Castiel? The little hottie crushing on you?" Crowley shrugged. "I want him. Have him meet me Friday night. Tell him to bring handcuffs."

"No." Dean answered. "You don't touch Cas."

"Then you don't get my help." Crowley scowled.

"I didn't ask for your help. I don't want your help. The bureau is handling this just fine." Dean stated, turning to leave the house.

"No!" Crowley yelled. "We need each other, Dean! You need me! I know things!"

"You don't know shit." Dean growled. "You come near me or Cas again, I will shoot you in the face."

Crowley glared at Dean as he walked down the driveway.

"And turn down the fucking cameras!" Dean shouted.

OoO

Dean quickly turned into the driveway of the house and slammed the car door, back in his normal clothes. He ran up to the front door and unlocked it. "Cas?"

"In here, Dean!" Cas called from the kitchen.

"Hey." Dean sighed, shutting the door behind him and poking his head into the room.

"Hello." Cas smiled.

"What are you making?" Dean asked, walking over to where Cas was standing, an apron tied snugly around his waist

"Cookies." Cas answered, turning to face Dean.

Dean began laughing, Cas tilting his head in confusion.

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"I think  _someone_  was sampling the product." Dean sang.

"No, I wasn't." Cas stated.

"Then why is there cookie dough on your cheek?" Dean smirked.

"Oh." Cas laughed, wiping his cheek with his hand.

"Other cheek." Dean chuckled.

Cas wiped his other cheek, with his hand to no avail.

"No, up higher.' Dean said. Cas shifted his hand a little upwards, but still didn't get the dough. "Here, let me."

Dean hesitantly reached forward and wiped the dough from Cas's face, but let his hand linger for a moment on Cas's skin before Cas smiled softly at him, lightly laughing. Dean slowly, but smoothly leaned in and pressed their lips together. Neither of them moved, they just sat there in a still, chaste kiss.

After a second, Dean dropped his hand from Cas's face and turned away. "Fuck. I'm sorry, just sorry. I'm not...just fuck."

"It's alright Dean." Cas whispered, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It really is." Dean laughed bitterly. "I can just go around kissing everyone."

"I'm not everyone. It's just me." Cas smiled reassuringly. "And I don't mind."

"It doesn't matter if you don't mind." Dean snorted. "I still can't randomly kiss you."

"I don't see why not." Cas smirked. "What harm does it do if I like it?"

"Anyways." Dean chuckled awkwardly, leaning back against the counter. "You know that guy Crowley? Crowley McCloud?"

"Don't change the subject on me. Grow a pair, Dean." Cas retorted.

"Is there a subject to change from?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas answered. "We were discussing the appropriateness of you randomly kissing people – namely me."

"Ah yes..." Dean muttered. "How could I forget..."

"I don't know." Cas shrugged. "I think you actually remember."

"No shit." Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm just sitting here about to be beat my brains out with that pan trying to forget."

"Why you want to forget?" Cas asked. "I thought it was a nice conversation."

"Well, we all know you have a twisted idea of nice." Dean laughed.

"No wonder I like you then." Cas mused.

"You're such a douchebag, you know that?" Dean chuckled.

Cas nodded. "I get that often."

"Now can we finish up this 'subject' and move onto something less awkward?" Dean smirked.

"Awkward?" Cas scoffed. "How is this awkward?"

"How is it not?" Dean countered.

"Because I want to kiss you again." Cas smiled, stepping closer to Dean, but pausing before their lips touched and then quickly retracting back. "But first, we need to get something straight, or actually anything but."

"Huh?" Dean mumbled.

"Aren't you strictly into women?" Cas asked.

"Um...uh..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well?" Cas smiled.

"How about this?" Dean shrugged. "So let's say I walk into a pizza place one day and I order a cheese pizza. I liked it, so whenever I got pizza, it was cheese pizza. Cheese pizza was all I ever ate. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, cheese pizza. I flirted with cheese pizza, went on dates with cheese pizza, watched porn of cheese pizza. You name it, I did it with cheese pizza."

By now, Cas's head was at a 90º tilt, in utter confusion.

"There were tons of other pizzas out there though. There was pepperoni, sausage, pineapple, ham, and so much more, but I never ate them. It wasn't that I didn't like those pizzas. I'd just never had them before, and stuck with what I was used to. And then one day, I go to a different pizza restaurant. I sit down and they bring me my order. I picked it up and took a bite, and thought that this was really great pizza. Moments later, the waitress comes back and says she accidentally gave me pepperoni pizza instead of cheese. She took the pepperoni and replaced it with cheese, but I'd taken a bite of the pepperoni pizza and decided that I wanted more of that pizza. The thing was though, the piece of pizza they'd given me had been dropped on the floor, so it had a little extra flavoring to it that no one could recreate. It was one of a kind. It wasn't like the other pieces of pepperoni pizza. But I'd had that one little bite of floor pizza and even though I had cheese pizza right in front of me, I wanted that floor pizza. Get what I'm saying?" Dean explained.

"Uh..." Cas breathed. "Why were you watching porn of pizza? That went from confusing to disgusting. Why the hell would anyone want to eat pizza dropped on the floor? And why would a restaurant serve you that after dropping it on the floor?"

"It's not supposed to be taken literally, Cas." Dean laughed.

"How could that be taken metaphorically?" Cas scoffed.

"Uh..." Dean sighed. "Let me try and make this simpler. My whole life, I've done things with women. Only women. There's tons of other genders out there, but it's not like I don't like them. I've just never actually been with them the way I've been with women. So no, I'm not 'strictly' into women, I've just never tried anything different."

"So the genders of people are the pizza toppings right?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded.

"Then what's the piece of pizza dropped on the floor that you disgustingly want to eat?" Cas continued.

Dean hissed, looking down at his chest. "Maybe this wasn't the best analogy..."

"Wait." Cas paused. "Am I the floor pizza?"

Dean smiled awkwardly.

"Are you saying that I've been dropped on the floor?" Cas snorted.

"Like I said." Dean mumbled. "Not a good analogy."

"You do realize you could've answered this question with a simple yes or no." Cas stated.

"Well the answer is a no. I am not  _strictly_  into women." Dean replied. "I'm not strictly into anything."

"Oh." Cas breathed.

"So you have your fucking answer now." Dean smirked. "So are you finally going to kiss me or-"

Dean's question was answered by Cas grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and pulling their faces close and growling something almost inaudible. "Don't ask stupid questions." Cas pulled Dean and inch closer and collided their mouths.

After a moment, Cas pulled away subtly so he could breath, their lips still close. "So. Where does this leave us?"

Dean shivered as Cas's lips brushed against his as he spoke. "Still in the kitchen."

"I mean...are we in a relationship now?" Cas tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged, a playful smirk crossing his face. "I don't really care either. As long as I can keep kissing you."

Cas smiled as he leaned back into Dean, not noticing uneven footsteps stumbling down the stairs. They suddenly broke apart as a loud cat call echoed throughout the kitchen.

"It's about time." Gabriel sang. "The eye-fucking was getting a bit annoying."

"Hello, Gabriel." Cas sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So how long until cookies?" Gabriel asked.


	15. Chapter 14

Dean groaned as he rolled over and hit the off button on his alarm. He yawned and opened his eyes, giving them a second to focus out of their blurriness.

"Why'd I have to stay up so late going through bank reports?" Dean muttered, scratching his nose before shoving the covers off and sliding off the bed.

"Fuck!" Dean cried as he stood up and was immediately hit by a blast of cold air.

"Working on it!" Cas yelled up the stairs.

Dean shivered as he quickly rifled through his clothing, pulling out his black sweats and grey henley. He went into the bathroom and rubbed some hot water on his face, the goosebumps on his arms and legs fading.

When Dean finally got downstairs, he saw Cas standing in the middle of the kitchen on a chair, with his head in the ceiling as he looked around the air ducts.

"I've checked everywhere I can get to and I don't understand." Cas frowned. "I don't see anything blocking the airways..."

"You sure it's the airways?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas.

"Yes. I don't see how it could be anything else." Cas stated.

"So you're sure that the actual heater is working and it's not some freak chance that sometime overnight every airway in the house got clogged by some invisible mass?" Dean chuckled.

"You make it sound absurd." Cas replied.

"You think it isn't?" Dean retorted.

"Of course not. A family of raccoons could have moved in without notice." Cas said. "I already have one annoying tenant, but at least they pay."

"Real cute." Dean smirked.

"Thank you." Cas smiled.

"Asshat." Dean snorted.

"Shut up." Cas rolled his eyes, sighing. "Okay, that's it. I'm going in."

"What?" Dean scoffed as Cas leapt up from the chair and towards the inside of the ceiling, hitting the sides of the duct, causing echos to erupt all around the house. "You okay up there?"

"I believe I may be in need of assistance." Cas responded as his stomach and legs dangled from the ceiling, where he was shoved up in the air duct.

"You believe?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Cas nodded, his hands pressed firmly against the interior walls of the airways.

"Well, I don't believe you need assistance, so I'll be on my way." Dean mused.

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "I need...help."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I need help." Cas grumbled.

"Can't hear you, Cas." Dean snickered.

"Yes, you can, Dean, I know it." Cas stated.

"No, I can't." Dean sang. "I hate to leave you hanging – literally – but I have things to do. So unless you're going to tell me what you're saying..."

"You wouldn't dare." Cas growled.

"Try me." Dean smirked, as he began walking towards the stairs.

"Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Yes?" Dean smiled. "What is it, Cas?"

"Get your sorry ass over here and help me!" Cas ordered.

"You need help." Dean cooed.

"Yes. I need help." Cas sighed.

Dean laughed greedily as he walked back over to where Cas was hanging from the ceiling. "Okay. Just slide down."

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "I'll get hurt."

"Cas, I'm literally right here. You'll be fine." Dean moved in closer to Cas and put his hands around where Cas's feet were. "Now get down yourself – I promise I won't let you get hurt – or so help me God, I will pull you out of there."

"..."

"Well?" Dean asked, gripping onto Cas's ankles, Cas shrieking. "What is it?"

"Don't." Cas pleaded. "I'll just hang here. Call a fireman."

"Cas. You're a grown man stuck in a ceiling, not a cat in a tree." Dean retorted.

"I'd rather hang here. So don't." Cas snapped.

"Don't what?" Dean smirked. "Do this you mean?" Dena violently pulled on Cas's legs, Cas ripping from the airways – all the while screaming - and falling into Dean's grasp, his legs wobbling on the chair.

"You." Cas breathed. "Fuck you."

"I'm better than a fireman." Dean smirked. "Hotter too."

"Shut up." Cas groaned, before the chair started slipping as he lost his balance.

Dean quickly grabbed the chair and held it upright with one hand, and pulled Cas back by the hem of his shirt with the other. "And that Castiel, is why we don't stand on chairs with wheels, you jackass."

"Well I didn't feel like walking another five feet to get the other chair." Cas shrugged.

"How are you not dead yet?" Dean sighed, taking Cas's hand as he stepped off the chair and back onto the floor.

"I don't know, but if you keep yanking me out of ceilings, I will kill you." Cas threatened.

"Well, how many more times do you plan on getting stuck in ceilings?" Dean laughed.

"I don't know. I'm sure many times between now and the day I die." Cas answered.

"Which knowing you will be sooner than later, you dildo." Dean snorted.

"What does my dildo have to do with any of this?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Uh-a-um-er-okay..." Dean sang awkwardly. "That is  _not_  what I wanted to hear."

Cas perked his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Lets say the last five seconds never happened." Dean smiled bitterly. "As I was saying, you keep doing stupid things and you'll get hurt. So stop. Cos you'll have to find someone to take care of your sorry ass if you do."

"I won't get hurt then." Cas stated.

"Famous last words, Cas." Dean smirked, patting Cas on the shoulder in passing. "Famous last words."

Cas turned to face Dean as he walked to fill himself up a cup of coffee.

"What the..." Dean muttered as he walked past the open vent in the ceiling. "You've got to kidding me."

"No one is talking to you, Dean. How could someone be kidding you?" Cas asked. "Are you seeing things?"

Dean ignored Cas and climbed on the chair Cas was on moment ago and poked his head in the vent.

"Oh, so you can go up there, but I can't." Cas rolled his eyes. "I see how it is."

"I know what I'm doing." Dean retorted as he licked his finger and held it up to the vent. "You stupid son of a bitch."

"Me?" Cas pointed towards his chest.

"No, the toaster." Dean snorted. "Yes, you."

"Why?" Cas scoffed.

"I'll show you why." Dean sighed, jumping off the chair, grabbing Cas's arm and dragging him to the living room. "When the heater wasn't working, you didn't think to check and make sure you didn't accidentally turn the A/C on and not the heater?"

"Oh." Cas breathed.

"Yeah. Oh." Dean snickered as he pressed a button and heard the air system in the house change settings.

"Oops." Cas muttered.

Dean laughed, turning and smiling at Cas. "You're an idiot."

"Everyone makes mistakes." Cas mumbled.

"Yeah, Cas. Everyone does." Dean chuckled. "But you aren't like most people so, I'm gonna exclude you from that."

"That's not fair." Cas argued.

"Honey, life's not fair." Dean smirked.

"I'm not your honey." Cas growled.

"Whatever you say..." Dean sang. " _Honey_."

Cas glared at Dean as he walked back into the kitchen. Cas followed him closely and looked over his shoulder as he poured the coffee into the blue mug.

"Cas." Dean sighed after a moment, setting the coffee pot back on the counter, and turning around, leaning against the counter, mug in hand. "Can I help you?" s

Cas closed the space between them with his lips, resting his lips against Dean's. Dean gently pressed into Cas, and began slowly moving his mouth against Cas's. Cas smiled as he reciprocated, threading his hands through Dean's hair. Dean went to wrap his arms around Cas's waist but forgot about the fresh coffee in his hand, Cas letting out a loud yell moments later.

"Fuck!" Dean cried, as he quickly turned and put the cup back on the counter, Cas practically tearing his shirt off.

"Good one, Dean!" Cas scowled. Wadding up his shirt in his hands, putting his hands into the sink full of cold water and splashing it on his back.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a little burning sensation all down my spine, that's all." Cas retorted.

"Seriously, Cas." Dean said. "You okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine." Cas sneered. "But fuck you. Very much."

"Turn around." Dean said.

"What?" Cas scoffed.

"Turn around." Dean repeated. "I want to make sure your back's okay."

"I assure you, Dean." Cas sighed. "My back is fine."

"Then let me see." Dean replied.

"No." Cas scowled.

"Your argument's stupid, Cas. You know that, right?" Dean asked. "You're literally shirtless right now."

"So?" Cas countered.

"I can just do this." Dean chuckled, grabbing Cas's shoulder and spinning him around, whistling as he saw Cas's back.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas growled.

"Oh my God." Dean breathed.

"What is it?" Cas demanded, tossing the notion over his shoulder.

"That doesn't look good..." Dean muttered. "Does it sting?"

"No." Cas answered.

"Be honest. Does it sting?" Dean repeated.

"Maybe a little." Cas muttered.

Dean lightly pressed part of the red mass going down Cas's back, Cas tensing up and hissing.

"Does that hurt?" Dean asked.

"No, it feels amazing." Cas retorted.

"You know what? I think I have some burn gel up in my first aid kit." Dean said.

"You have a first aid kid?" Cas laughed.

"I'm dangerous." Dean shrugged. "Injury prone."

"Finally." Cas moaned.

"Finally what?" Dean scoffed

"The heater is starting to work." Cas sighed contently.

"About damn time. I will forever mock for this you know?" Dean smiled.

"Considering you just dumped a cup of hot coffee down my back, I highly doubt your in a position to judge." Cas stated. "I just turned the air conditioner on. You scarred me for life. Literally."

"You're just sitting there smugly. I'm trying to help the mess I created." Dean countered.

"Well as far as I'm seeing, you're doing a shit job at helping." Cas mused.

"Just, lay down on the bed." Dean sighed. "Face down."

"Why?" Cas snorted.

"So I can treat your back you idiot." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Cas hummed, cringing as he climbed onto Dean's bed, and laid on his stomach, craning his neck to see what Dean was doing. He was reaching under the bed and searching for something. After a moment, he emerged and put a box on the bed by Cas's head.

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"First aid kid, Cas." Dean chuckled, undoing the latch and unfolding compartments and extending drawers until the box was about four times the original size.

"Jesus. That's like 10th aid." Cas choked. "That's much bigger than any first aid kit I've seen."

"Like I said, I'm injury prone." Dean snickered, sorting through some items and laying them beside Cas's head as he found them.

"That's a lot of items." Cas stated.

"Well of course. I'm going to need to put you to sleep, and graph some skin from your arm or leg and completely cover up your back." Dean explained.

"Hell no you're not!" Cas exclaimed.

Dean laughed as he raised an eyebrow at Cas.

"You're kidding aren't you?" Cas sighed.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, tearing open the package and getting some medical gauze pads out and ready. "Be right back."

Dean took some small, plastic packs and went downstairs. When he returned a few minutes later, the packs were full of cool water. He gently set them on Cas's back, covering the red area the best he could.

"Just let those sit there for ten or fifteen minutes." Dean said.

"What am I supposed to do? Just lay here?" Cas scoffed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean nodded.

"Then you're going to have to stay here with me. You got me into this mess." Cas stated.

"Fair enough." Dean mused, pushing the first aid kit out of the way and kneeling at the edge of the bed so his face was level with Cas's.

"You're buying me ice cream after this." Cas muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Am I now?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded firmly. "You are."

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous." Dean smiled.

* * *

"Has it been fifteen minutes yet?" Cas sighed.

Dean looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Yes, it has. Has the burning sensation stopped?"

"Yes." Cas answered.

"Awesome." Dean growled, removing the cool packs from Cas's back. "Now I'm just going to put some of this burn gel on there. It's going to feel uncomfortable when I put it on though."

"Okay." Cas replied.

Dean went into the bathroom, washed his hands, put on some latex gloves, and went back to Cas.

"What was that for?" Cas asked.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean snorted. "I thought you would be all up in my ass about making sure to be sanitary and take proper medical procedures for dealing with fresh wounds."

"Well sorry." Cas muttered. "I was unaware that you're a salesman  _and_  a doctor."

"Smartass..." Dean growled, squeezing some of the cool cream onto the gloves and lightly and slowly spreading it about the trail of burn down Cas's back, Cas whimpering and hissing as Dean went along. "Sorry."

"It's...fine." Cas grimaced.

"I have some pain pills, too. Don't worry." Dean smiled.

"I don't need medication, Dean. I don't like taking pills." Cas stated.

"Okay. As you wish." Dean sang, applying a little more ointment to Cas's back. "Do you prefer scented or unscented lotions?"

"Scented..." Cas replied confusedly. "Why?"

"I'm just going to put some lotion around the burn so the skin there doesn't dry out and sustains as little damage as possible." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas breathed as Dean reached for a small bottle in the lowest compartment of the first aid kit.

"It's ah..." Dean paused to read the bottle. "Vanilla lace if that's okay."

Cas immediately burst out laughing. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Dean responded.

"That's my favorite fragrance ever. Call me a weirdo, but I always go to Victoria's Secret for my bath and body products." Cas answered, causing Dean to laugh.

"How?" Dean asked.

"You think Gabriel had the balls to be caught dead with a 15 year old little sister in Victoria's Secret?" Cas snorted. "No one really thinks twice of a gay teenager taking his sister there. They all know me at the local store at the mall. They're very pleasant there. I should take you some time."

"I'm good, but thanks." Dean smiled, delicately rubbing lotion into the less sensitive areas around the burn.

"Offer always stands. Meg's been dying to meet you." Cas replied.

"Who the hell is Meg?" Dean scoffed.

"She's the girl who works there the most when I visit. She's one of my closest friends." Cas said.

"Ah. Okay..." Dean muttered, letting his hands spread out a little from the burn. "Why have you never mentioned her before?"

"I don't think you'd like her much." Cas stated.

"And yet you want me to meet her?" Dean laughed.

"For her not you." Cas explained shortly.

"So why wouldn't I like her?" Dean asked.

"I think you'd be jealous." Cas smirked. "She has got what you call a massive 'crush' on me."

"Doesn't she know you're gay?" Dean sighed.

"No." Cas muttered.

"Why not?" Dean replied, not realizing how far he'd let his hands wander, rubbing the lotion all over Cas's back.

"Well, you and I both know she's one of my very very small social circle." Cas mused.

"So?" Dean scoffed. "You're ignoring the question."

"I guess I'm just worried that if she knew, she wouldn't like me anymore." Cas sighed.

"So you're stringing her along and letting her objectify you cos you're so afraid of being rejected and abandoned?" Dean asked.

"I mean, when you put it like that, I guess it kind of doesn't sound very..." Cas trailed off his sentence.

"See, I'm a great therapist." Dean snickered as he hands worked their way up towards Cas's neck and rubbed at the firm muscles above his shoulder blades.

"Apparently you're great at a lot of things." Cas mused as he closed his eyes, relaxing as Dean made his rounds to every tense muscle he could reach.

"I get that a lot." Dean smirked.

"Unsurprisingly." Cas hummed.

"Are you flirting with me?" Dean laughed.

"Possibly." Cas mumbled. "If that's alright with you."

"You're adorable." Dean snorted, ruffling Cas's hair, absent-mindedly getting Vanilla Lace up in the dark strands. "But flirt with me all you like. I'm used to it. Who wouldn't flirt with this fine piece of ass?"

"Blind people." Cas replied, a playful tone in his words.

"What did I just agree to?" Dean smiled.

"And people with self-dignity who don't flirt with a man just because he's attractive." Cas added.

"Asshole..." Dean muttered as he worked his hands down lower, slowly kneading at the tense muscles beneath his hands.

"Thank you." Cas smirked.

"Cocky bastard. I swear I will hurt you one of these days." Dean muttered.

"More than dumping your hot coffee all over me?" Cas asked.

"Way to rub it in, Cas. Way to rub it in." Dean remarked.

"It's true." Cas said. "It hurt like a bitch, Dean. Still does."

"Boy, you sure know how to make a guy feel good." Dean retorted.

"You don't deserve to feel good. You dumped coffee on me." Cas stated.

"And again, you're an asshole." Dean smiled.

"At least I don't accidentally spill coffee over someone kissing them. No wonder you only have one night stands. They always leave after you accidentally drop a table on them." Cas snickered.

"That's enough out of you for one day, mister." Dean laughed.

Cas shrugged and made a drawn out 'hm' sound. "Nah. I don't think so. I will do as I please."

"Well, how about this?" Dean suggested. "You remain completely silent and I'll take you up on that offer for ice cream. For the whole week. Deal?"

"It's on." Cas growled.

After about a minute, Dean spoke up. "You're so not going to be able to do this. All you do is talk. You're going to crack any minute now."

Cas was about to protest, but quickly shoved the words back in his mouth.

"Almost got you there." Dean sang.

Cas reached his hand behind his back and flipped Dean off, causing him to laugh.

* * *

"Well, you did it." Dean said. "Five minutes with no talking. Surprising."

Dean grew confused as Cas remained silent.

"You can talk now." Dean chuckled. "If you'd like, but I'm not complaining her. I like the silence."

Cas was still quiet.

"Cas?"

Dean leaned over to see Cas's face, only to see that Cas had fallen asleep, sprawled out all across Dean's bed. "10 AM in the fucking morning and he's already taking a nap..."

Dean sighed in amusement, reaching for the gauze pad and medical tape and placing it over the burn marks. He secured it down and removed his gloves, tossing them in the waste bin by the bed.

"Sweet dreams, you son of a bitch." Dean smiled as he folded up the first aid kit and put it back under the bed.


	16. Chapter 15

Dean looked up as he heard small whimpering noises come from his bed.

"Cas?" He asked quietly.

Cas moaned, opening his eyes and seeing Dean in the corner with a magazine in his lap.

"Evening, sleepyhead." Dean smiled.

"Ugh..what?" Cas mumbled, rubbing a hand down his face. "What am I...fuck. I fell asleep in your bed. Fuck I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Dean laughed. "I don't mind."

"Oh." Cas sighed.

"You know you can just lie there for the night and I can take the couch if you'd like. Or if you're still up for that ice cream..." Dean said.

"Ice cream!" Cas exclaimed. "Ice cream of course!"

"Ice cream it is." Dean chuckled.

"What time is it?" Cas asked, rolling over on his side to face Dean.

"It is..." Dean glanced at his watch for a moment. "...7:32 PM."

"Fucking hell..." Cas breathed. "Was I really asleep that long?"

Dean nodded. "You were."

"That's like eight hours!" Cas groaned.

"Good luck getting to bed tonight." Dean snorted.

"I suppose I'll just stay up all night and drink extra coffee tomorrow then – as long as you promise to stay far away from me while it's in my hand." Cas mused.

"You know what? Fuck you." Dean laughed. "I said I was sorry like a million times."

"Sorry doesn't do shit about my back." Cas stated. "But ice cream does."

"And I promised you ice cream." Dean countered. "Do you want me to go get you a shirt that's not coffee stained?"

"I can get it myself, but I deserve to be waited on. So, yes. Bring me a white shirt which should be in the first closet to the right and then the top left drawer of my dresser has ties in there. Don't mess them up or I will hurt you. Bring me your favorite." Cas ordered.

"Gotta love a guy who knows what he wants." Dean smirked as he left the room, Cas smiling cockily at his back.

"Whoa." Dean breathed as he pushed open the door to Cas's room. He'd seen Cas's room in passing but never actually been in it. It was clean. Like scary clean. There wasn't even a sock on the floor. Who doesn't have at least one sock on their floor? Scary people. That's who.

Dean turned to the sliding shuttered doors of Cas's closet and pushed them open revealing a row of thoroughly-ironed white button ups and black jackets. He pulled a hanger off the rack and draped the shirt over his arm as he closed the doors.

Dean went over to the dresser and as soon as he opened the top left drawer, he heard Cas yell from his room.

"Top right drawer! Not top left!" Cas exclaimed. "And get a black jacket, too!"

Dean had already opened the drawer and was staring in confusion at the contents. "Okay then..." Dean slowly pushed the drawer shut and opened the one next to it, laughing at how meticulously organized the ties were. They ranged in all sorts of colors, but were grouped in such a way that the reds changed into the oranges and then into the yellows and so on. Some had polka dots or stripes or designs. Some were just solid. Dean's eyes settled on a bright blue, solid tie that matched Cas's eyes. He put the tie on top of the shirt before getting a black jacket from the closet and going back into his room where Cas was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So how's your back feeling?" Dean asked.

"Like a bitch." Cas snorted. "Fuck you very much for that."

"So." Dean smiled before crouching down and whispering in Cas's ear. "Casa erotica de los hombres."

"Shut the fuck up." Cas laughed, flipping Dean off and pushing his face away with his hand.

Dean tossed Cas's clothing into his lap and began walking around his room.

"What are you looking for?" Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean as he pushed his arm through one of his sleeves.

"My shoes. I'm always losing those things..." Dean muttered.

"They're downstairs under the end table by the back door." Cas stated.

"What?" Dean scoffed.

"Did I stutter?" Cas groaned. "They are by the back door."

"No, but how do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because that's where you left them, genius." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Dean shrugged as he went towards the stairs.

Dean laughed to himself as he crouched down and tied his shoes. He walked over and grabbed the dish soap off the counter and sprayed it on the floor. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped up the spilt coffee. He probably should've done that earlier now that he thought about it. After the coffee was cleaned up, Dean then took Cas's stained shirt and went into the laundry room.

He laid the shirt out over the door to the machine and grabbed a spray bottle full of water off the top of the machine and sprayed the large stain on the shirt. Dean scooped out some stain removed and began applying it to the shirt, making sure to cover up all the coffee. After the shirt had been covered in stain remover, Dean ran it under some cool water in the kitchen sink. He tossed the shirt in with the rest of the load and turned to go back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" Cas asked.

"You were free to come down anytime. I was just cleaning the kitchen and getting your shirt in the wash." Dean chuckled.

"You waited until  _now_?" Cas scoffed.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

Cas scowled at the notion. "You took proper stain removal procedures with my shirt, right?"

"I know how to wash a damn shirt, Cas. It'll be fine." Dean laughed.

"Unlike me..." Cas muttered.

"Don't be butthurt." Dean smirked. "Do you uh...want to go get the ice cream now or-"

"Now." Cas stated.

"Impatient much?" Dean smiled.

"No. I just like my ice cream." Cas replied.

"Yeah sure." Dean snorted as Cas adjusted his tie one last time despite the fact that he always put it on wrong and stood off the bed.

* * *

"Isn't this place like hella expensive?" Dean asked.

"Hella." Cas repeated.

"That's what I thought." Dean chuckled.

"Well I'd say I deserve it." Cas mused.

"Hell yeah you do. Brave little soldier. Didn't even cry." Dean cooed.

"Shut up." Cas laughed as Dean pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Alfie's Ice Cream parlor!" A young man called over his shoulder as he put something on a shelf. He smiled as he saw Dean and Cas. "Oh hello, Castiel. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, I know. Life's been rather busy." Cas stated. "Do you still carry the gummy burgers?"

"No, but just for you I keep a bag in back." He smiled. "Is that what's on the menu for you tonight?"

"Yes. I'll take one scoop mint chocolate chip, one scoop chocolate, and one scoop birthday cake all topped off with hot fudge and gummy burgers." Cas ordered.

Dean whistled. "Cas. That's like 8 bucks. I ain't paying for that!"

"Oh yes you are." Cas sang. "What are you getting?"

"Besides annoyed? I'll get two scoops of apple pie flavor with whipped cream and oreo crumbs." Dean said.

"Coming right up." The man behind the counter grinned as he went to the back to get the bag of gummy burgers.

"That's Alfie." Cas stated. "He runs this place."

"I gathered." Dean laughed. "You know. By the name tag."

"You're really sarcastic. Did anyone ever tell you that?" Cas asked.

"You're really a smartass. Did anyone ever tell  _you_  that?" Dean countered.

"Fuck you." Cas smiled as he leaned against the counter. "Very much."

"I'm sure that's what you'd like to do to todos sus hombres." Dean purred.

"Dean I don't speak Spanish." Cas sighed. "But I have a feeling that was related to the porn tapes in my dresser."

"No wonder you don't let people in your room. They'd go to get socks and pull out a grenade or a dismembered foot." Dean retorted.

"You are so wrong." Cas scoffed as Alfie emerged with a plastic cup of gummy burgers and began scooping the ice cream. "I don't let people in my room cos I don't want a mess and if you open the drawer next to my socks, it's just underwear. Not grenades. And sure as hell not body parts you sick fuck."

Dean laughed as he leaned against the counter besides Cas. "Don't like messes huh? Well when you finally bring a guy home with you, are you going to draw a little chalk line in the doorway and make sure he stays right outside your room and you'll somehow have to get it on with you in your room and him not?"

"That made no sense." Cas muttered. "And you know I wouldn't just bring someone home, you dick."

"Yeah whatever. You're going to see someone hot and get the urge one of these days." Dean smirked.

"Yeah no." Cas snorted as Alfie sprinkled the last of the Oreo crumbs onto Dean's ice cream.

"You'll see I'm right sooner or later." Dean smiled.

"That'll be $17.48." Alfie stated.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Dean groaned as he pulled out his wallet and slid a twenty across the counter.

"It's good quality." Cas said, taking his bowl of ice cream. "Totally worth it."

"Better be." Dean muttered.

"You're not allowed to complain. You're not the one with first and second degree burns going down your back."

"Burns?" Alfie scoffed. "What happened."

"You want to tell him, Dean?" Cas chuckled.

"It was an accident!" Dean exclaimed.

"So?" Alfie smiled.

"I accidentally spilt my coffee down his back." Dean mumbled.

"He's very smooth. A real charmer with all the ladies. When he's not spilling their drinks down their bras that is." Cas smirked.

"Shut your face." Dean sneered.

Cas stuck out his tongue at Dean teasingly.

"He's an asshole." Dean stated.

"No need to tell me." Alfie laughed.

"Hey!" Cas frowned. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I wasn't aware this was a debate." Alfie chuckled.

"Well...it's not, but still." Cas replied.

"But still my ass." Dean retorted, grabbing Cas's wrist. "Come eat before that melts everywhere."

"He's probably right." Alfie nodded to a small trickle of green running down the side of the styrofoam.

"Apparently. For once." Cas smiled as Dean dragged him off to a table.

"Gummy burgers?" Dean laughed after a moment.

"Yes. Problem?" Cas looked up from his ice cream and held the spoon in front of his mouth.

"No. It's just gummy burgers on ice cream? An adult eating gummy bears on birthday cake ice cream?" Dean scoffed.

"God forbid I get tasty food. Sentence me to be burned at the stake." Cas grumbled. "I mean Apple Pie probably tastes like shit."

"So pretty much how I'd imagine chocolate, chocolate mint, and birthday cake tastes?" Dean smirked.

"You know what?" Cas huffed. "We'll just see about that."

"What?" Dean scoffed.

Cas forced Dean's mouth open with his hand, and shoved his spoonful of ice cream in. He quickly reached down and plucked a burger off the dessert and popped it in his mouth, too.

"What the fuck?!" Dean mumbled, his mouth full.

"Eat it, you obstinate cow." Cas ordered.

"Jesus." Dean muttered, trying hard not to let anything fall out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Don't chew with your mouth open." Cas snapped. "It's disgusting."

"You're disgusting." Dean grumbled.

"Just eat the fucking ice cream, Dean. Eat it and realize that it's amazing." Cas ordered.

"Well it'll be mutual then." Dean mused as he took a spoonful of the apple pie ice cream and forced it into Cas's open mouth.

Cas gagged as he tasted it. "That is revolting! How the hell do you eat that?!"

"It's amazing." Dean laughed as Cas spit the ice cream out into a napkin.

"I don't see you complaining about mine." Cas smirked, taking a sip of water and swishing it around in his mouth.

"That's just cos yours may or may not be one of the most delicious things I've tasted ice cream wise." Dean muttered.

"Ha!" Cas exclaimed.

"I want more." Dean said, going to take a spoonful out of Cas's bowl. Cas whacked Dean's hand with his own spoon.

"Fuck off! This is mine. Get your own." Cas growled.

"I have my own." Dean smiled.

"Then eat it." Cas scoffed, putting his spoon in his bowl and resting his hand on the table.

"But yours is tastier." Dean stated.

"I don't give a fuck, Dean. You want some, go get some." Cas shrugged.

"Too expensive. I'll stick to my delicious apple pie." Dean snorted.

"D-dean? W-what are you doing?" Cas looked down at his hand which was now covered by Dean's.

Dean quickly pulled his hand away. "Nothing."

"You were touching my hand..." Cas breathed.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean mumbled, awkwardly twirling his spoon in his bowl.

"Hand touching normally only happens between people of a romantic relationship." Cas stated. "Dean, are we in a romantic relationship?"

"You tell me." Dean shrugged,

"I don't know. I'd like to think that we are." Cas said, Dean immediately looking up at him.

"What?" Dean choked.

"Well I mean, normally when two people have pretty frequent makeout sessions, it tends to send the idea that they'd be in a romantic relationship." Cas picked up a gummy burger and tossed it in his mouth. "So  _are_  we in a romantic relationship, Dean?"

"I..don't know." Dean muttered.

"Would you like to be?" Cas asked.

"Uhm..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Because I would." Cas sighed. "I'd like that a lot."

"What?" Dean repeated. "What are you saying, Cas?"

"I'm saying would you like to kiss me more? Officially?" Cas replied.

"As in...boyfriends officially?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Only if you'd like of course." Cas answered.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that." Dean smiled.

Cas weaseled his hand back under Dean's and smiled up at him. Dean began leaning over the table to kiss him. Cas stood up a little and pushed forward to join lips with him. Cas brought his other hand up to Dean's face but immediately shrieked and jumped back.

"Fuck!" Cas groaned, grabbing napkins and wiping the ice creamy mess off his shirt as Dean picked the bowl up upright. "Rule number one. Don't even attempt to kiss me anywhere near food or water."

Dean just laughed at him and Cas dipped his fingers into the melted ice cream and swiped some down Dean's face. "Fuck you very much, Dean."

 


	17. Chapter 16

Dean came downstairs in his usual nighttime attire; Sweatpants and mussy hair.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said, a hint of a smile tracing his lips.

"Mornin', Cas." Dean smirked, pulling out a chair at the table and yawning. "Pour me some coffee, will you?"

Cas turned around and raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Do I look like a waitress to you?"

Dean sighed and pushed back out of the chair. "I'll pour it myself."

"No way!" Cas exclaimed.

"Okay, then  _you_  pour it for me." Dean chuckled.

"No." Cas argued, returning to stirring some cream into his mug.

"So I'm screwed now? No coffee at all?" Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Correct." Cas nodded, placing his coffee on the table beside Dean.

"You're an ass." Dean muttered.

"I am." Cas smiled. "But you deserve it. You lost your coffee privileges after last week."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas before snatching his coffee and taking a sip.

"Fuck you! Give it back!" Cas snapped.

Dean made a snarky 'hehe' sound.

"Can I kiss you?" Cas asked, amusedly.

"Who, me?" Dean pointed at his chest in faux surprise.

"Yes, you." Cas rolled his eyes.

Dean leaned forward smugly and whispered slowly. "If you pour me coffee."

"Fine." Cas grumbled, placing a light kiss to Dean's lips and standing back up.

"Uh, you haven't poured me coffee yet. That kiss was illegal." Dean frowned playfully.

" _That kiss was illegal_." Cas mimicked in a high pitched voice, before flipping Dean off over his shoulder.

Dean laughed as Cas picked up the coffee pot and poured some into another ceramic mug.

"And you say  _I'm_  the ass..." Cas muttered.

"You are." Dean stated.

"So are you." Cas replied.

"Let's be assholes together." Dean growled.

Cas turned around and roughly placed the mug down in front of Dean, a couple drops slashing out. "Gladly. Now can I kiss you?"

"I'm all yours." Dean mused.

Cas leaned over the table and pressed his lips against Dean's.

After a moment, he furrowed his brows in confusion. "Dean, you're supposed to kiss back."

"You never said that was part of the deal." Dean smirked, both of their mouths still resting against each other.

"You son of a bitch." Cas scowled.

Dean laughed before closing his eyes and finally kissing Cas back.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe am I an ass." Dean hummed.

"You definitely are." Cas mumbled.

"Really?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean, honey..." Cas sighed, pulling out of the kiss and holding Dean's shoulders out at arms length. "You're an ass. Trust me."

Dean laughed to himself before reaching for his coffee and bringing it to his lips. "I know."

* * *

Dean was sitting on his bed surrounded by papers with a pair of reading glasses on when Cas walked in.

"Dean." Cas said.

As soon as Dean heard his voice, he jumped up, sending the stack of papers on his lap flying. "Dammit!"

Dean groaned as he pushed all the papers around him into organized piles and scooted off the bed and onto the floor.

"Dean..." Cas sang, impatiently rocking on his heels in the doorway.

Dean ignored him and hurriedly picked all the papers up from off the floor.

"Dean..." Cas drawled again.

"What?!" Dean snapped, sitting up and facing him. "What the hell do you want?"

Cas frowned and grumpily walked out of the hallway. Dean sighed and briefly massaged the bridge of his nose before returning to assorting his papers.

After getting the files back into their folders and onto the bed, Dean opened up his laptop and looked through his log book.

"Shit." He hissed. "How could I forget?"

He groaned and quickly typed out a short entry.

_July 15th 2014 ~ 10:43 AM_

_Throughout the last five weeks, there've been large developments on the aforementioned suspect, Crowley McCloud. On the 5th of this month, McCloud broke into Castiel's house. I intervened on him and through a short, verbal agreement, we both disarmed and he left the premises. Later, I found out that he had placed an assortment of cameras in and around the house. I broke our arrangement to cease all interaction, and returned to his home. Upon confronting him on the cameras, he stated my full name and continued to say things he knew about me. My real name, not my cover. He said that he had gathered my fingerprints from Castiel's house and made a few phone calls and found out my real identity, job, and the identities of my family and closest friends. He then said that he 'wanted in' on the investigation and that he knew things. He then said that he would give me 'important intel' if I arranged for him to hook up with Castiel. I declined and he got upset, claiming that I needed him and that he could give us the answers we need._

_Despite all his misconduct, he did bring up a good point though. Why would people be paying hundreds of thousands of dollars just to send a problematic family member to be turned into workers and sex slaves? They could punish their own people for free on their own land. They don't need arrogant Americans to do it for them._

Dean sighed, saving the file back into his log book and shutting his laptop.

"I am too old for this shit." Dean muttered, dragging a hand down his face.

He returned to picking up manila folder and reading through the files.

* * *

Dean had just fallen asleep into a nap when his laptop started buzzing. He opened it up and saw that Charlie was calling him.

"Hey." He yawned as he answered the call.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Oh. Ha!" Charlie snorted.

"Dick..." Dean muttered.

"That's me!" She chimed.

"What do you want?" Dean replied.

"I'm bored." She whined.

"Wanna trade? I'm up to my knees in paperwork, banking files, finance charts, and job history." Dean scoffed.

"That's still boring. But my condolences. If I could take some of that work off your hands, I definitely wouldn't." Charlie smirked.

"Are my friends are douche bags." He sighed.

"Well you know what they say." She mused. "You are who you run with."

"Go fuck yourself." Dean laughed.

"After you." Charlie smiled. "So what's new?"

"Nothing." Dean shrugged.

"So are you still living with Castiel?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Dean replied.

"Well, you did literally scar him for life last I heard." Charlie chuckled.

"It was an  _accident_!" Dean protested.

"Accident or not, he shouldn't kicked your ass to the curb." She stated.

"You're an amazing friend. So supportive." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." She laughed. "But when do I get to meet him? I wanna meet the cutie pie who's stolen my straight friend's heart."

"He hasn't stolen my heart, you ass." Dean said.

"The fact that  _he_  has done something to your completely hetero little soul just says something on his own. I wanna meet him." Charlie smirked.

"Maybe someday. Definitely not anytime soon though." Dean retorted.

"You're so lame." She groaned.

"One wrong word and you could ruin everything." Dean snorted.

"Operating point being that there's something to ruin. You are so hot for him it's not even funny- It's hilarious." She remarked.

"Ugh. I am not 'hot for him', Charlie." Dean sighed.

"You so are!" Charlie argued. "You should see your face when you talk about him. You light up like a fucking Christmas tree!"

"No, I don't." Dean replied.

"Fine. I'll prove it." Charlie stated.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'll record you." Charlie said, clicking a few buttons. "Start talking about him."

"No, I'm not going to let you record me! Especially not talking about Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just tell me what you guys did this morning." She said. "Nothing special."

"If I tell you something, will you leave me alone and just  _drop it_?" Dean moaned.

"Sure." Charlie grinned.

"Fine." Dean sighed. "This morning, I went downstairs and told Cas to make me coffee."

"Don't sound so cranky about it." Charlie urged.

"Fine, should I break out into song? Would that make you happy?" Dean scowled.

"No. Just talk like you normally would. Like someone asked a question and you're answering." Charlie explained.

"Fine." Dean groaned. "I told Cas to make me coffee and he said no. And I said I'd pour myself coffee, and he said no."

"Well obviously more happened in your morning than that." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Well, I called him an ass. That happens a lot. And then he told me I lost coffee privileges."

"Damn straight!" Charlie laughed.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. "So he put his coffee down and I picked it up and started drinking it, then he told me to give it back, but I didn't. I just did something adorable and he asked if he could kiss me. A-"

"Awww..." Charlie cooed. "I love when guys ask if they can kiss me. Well, girls I guess, but still."

"Anyways. I told him he could only kiss me if he poured me coffee. So he kissed me anyways, and I told him that that kiss was illegal, and then he flipped me off..."

Dean paused and smiled for a moment. "Like usual. And then he poured me a glass of coffee and slammed it on the table in front of me. Pissy little bastard. And then he leaned over and pretty aggressively started kissing me. Then he said that I was supposed to kiss him back. And I told him that that was never part of the deal and he called me a son of a bitch-"

"Well you are!" Charlie said. "Are you always such a dick to him?"

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and continued. "And then I said that maybe I was an ass and then finally kissed him. Then Cas said that I am. And I asked really and then he was just adorable I swear to God. He just pushed me out to arms length and just said, "Dean honey, you're an ass. Trust me."."

"You should see yourself right now. You look like you just smoked a whole bush of weed. You're smiling so much. You're adorable." Charlie smiled.

"Am not!" Dean returned to a stoic expression and clenched his jaw.

"Well it's a good thing I got it all on recording then." She smirked. "How did he react to you spilling coffee on him anyways?"

"He asked me to be his boyfriend." Dean mumbled.

"No way!" Charlie exclaimed. "You said yes, right? Tell me you said yes!"

"I said yes." Dean sighed.

Charlie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Dude. You look like a seal." Dean retorted.

"Yeah, probably so. The looks I'm getting right now..." Charlie laughed. "So did you guys make hot, passionate, gay love afterwards?"

"No. I kissed him, and in the process accidentally dumped ice cream all over him." Dean hissed.

"Wow..." Charlie breathed. "You really have no game."

"Is that Dean?" A voice called from the background.

"Yep! Sure is! And guess what!" She replied, over her shoulder.

"What?" The person asked.

"He's got himself a boyfriend! A real, honest to God boyfriend!" Charlie grinned.

Sam immediately rushed over to the laptop along with a few others. "Holy shit! Really?"

"Hey, Sam..." Dean sighed.

"You got a boyfriend?! I didn't know you were gay!" Ash exclaimed.

"I'm not gay!" Dean protested.

"Bi? Pan? Poly?" Ash continued.

"I'm straight!" Dean groaned. "Dammit, Charlie. Did you tell everyone?"

Charlie nodded vigorously. "Isn't it great?"

"I am going to murder you the second I get back." Dean stated.

"Bring it, lover boy." Charlie challenged.

"Bring him over here!" Jo sang. "I want to meet him! Is it cute? Tell me he's cute."

"Yes he's cute, and no you don't get to meet him. Jesus Christ, guys." Dean moaned.

"Dean just called another guy cute! Did you hear that?!" Jo called into the rest of the room.

"I hate you all." Dean growled.

"But we're all just so happy!" Charlie chimed. "It's been so long since you've been with someone!"

"I was 'with someone' a week before I left." Dean stated.

"You had a one night stand, Dean. You actually have a relationship, now!" Sam smiled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "You guys are the worst."

"We know." They all said in unison.

"You're terrible." Dean scowled. "Oh shit!"

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Shit, I got to go!" Dean hung up the video call and ran out of the room. "Cas!"

After no response, he called out Cas's name again. "Cas! Where are you? Castiel!"

Dean sighed and went down to Cas's door and knocked on it. "Cas?"

"What do you want?" Cas snapped.

"Can I come in?" Dean replied.

"No." Cas stated.

"Why not?" Dean said.

"Cos."

"Are you naked?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas growled.

"No you're not." Dean responded.

"Yes I am." Cas said.

"Is that your way of saying that you want to be left alone?" Dean replied.

"Yeah. Will you just leave?" Cas sighed.

"Sure." Dean answered.

"Thank you." Cas huffed.

Dean turned the handle and opened the door, entering the room. Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs.

"I thought you said that you were leaving me alone." Cas stated.

"I lied." Dean smirked.

"Dick..." Cas muttered.

"Yeah. I am." Dean chuckled, sitting next to him, their legs brushing together.

"What do you want?" Cas mumbled.

Dean picked up Cas's hand and laced their fingers together. "I just wanted to...say...I'm sorry."

Cas just remind silent, but folded his fingers over Dean's.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, okay?" Dean said quietly. "I was just kinda annoyed and busy and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Cas faced Dean and gave him a small smile. Dean smiled back at him and let his eyes roam over Cas's face before leaning in and kissing him. He let their lips slide together for a few moments before bringing his hand up and stroking the side of Cas's face. Cas reciprocated, placing a hand on Dean's chest.

Dean pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "We good?"

"We good." Cas smiled.

"Awesome." Dean breathed, lightly kissing Cas's cheek. "Oh God that's so weird?"

"What is?" Cas asked.

"Kissing you. You're so scratchy and stubbly." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, that's kinda the thing about kissing guys. We're kinda scratchy and stubbly like that." Cas stated.

"Well. I haven't these things before. I never thought I would have a boyfriend." Dean laughed.

"Neither did I. Then I went through puberty and became really hot and irresistible." Cas mused.

"Until you open your mouth." Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Cas smiled.

"Yeah that's what everyone says to you." Dean retorted.

"I'll just shut you up myself." Cas scowled, leaning back in and kissing Dean.

"Good idea." Dean hummed.

"Assbutt..." Cas muttered, gently running his hand down Dean's back as they kissed.


	18. Chapter 17

"Dean!" Cas yelled as he heard the front door creak open.

"Cas?" Dean called in reply.

"Thank God it's you!"

"Who else would it be?" Dean laughed.

"Gabriel." Cas shrugged. "Just get up here!"

"Define  _here_." Dean responded.

"My room." Cas stated, his patience slipping.

"Ooh." Dean sang. "Forbidden ground."

"Just..." Cas sighed. "Come."

"Sure. Let me just get my crap down and I'll be right there." Dean chuckled.

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "Bring your crap! It might be useful."

"I doubt." Dean mused.

"You never know!" Cas snapped. "Now would you just get in here?! I've been sitting here for half an hour for you to get home from wherever you were off to!"

"Why me?" Dean scoffed, pushing open the door of Cas's room and then gasping.

"Because you know a little about gadgets and mechanics and stuff. Gabriel knows about pastries." Cas said, but Dean wasn't listening. He was standing in awe, looking at the giant setup of computers and laptops, cords and wires, and assorted pieces of nano technology spread all over the room. There were cords circling all around and on top of the bed, extension cords and power strips everywhere, and flashlights hanging from pieces of cable on the ceiling in lieu of lights since Cas was directing the entire energy in the room - and knowing him probably the entire house – towards whatever the hell he was doing.

"What is going on in here?" Dean choked.

"I work at Intel, Dean. Don't act like this surprises you." Cas said.

"It's just, don't you have a lab or station or something to work at? At  _work_?" Dean asked, still shocked.

"Yes. I do." Cas stated, turning and typing something in as one computer buzzed.

"Then why aren't you there?" Dean chuckled tensely.

"Because it's comfier here. No one can cheat off me. And you're here to help." Cas explained.

"Don't you have assistants that can help you  _at work_?" Dean replied.

"Yes." Cas nodded. "But I don't want any copying off my idea."

"AKA, this unholy thing you have right here?" Dean laughed.

"It's nowhere near unholy, Dean. This thing right here..." Cas gingerly picked up the half a centimeter piece of technology and placed it on his fingertip. "If programmed and wired properly, will be able to take the energy from the sun..." He nodded towards the previously unnoticed bundle of about twenty cables going out an open window next to a ladder. "And when connected to the battery of a laptop, will continue to power it for around 10x it's average battery length. Of course it could also be added to homes or shelters where there are frequent natural disasters to act as a long lasting backup generator or a long-lasting light or heat or just an energy source in general."

"Wow..." Dean breathed. "You're amazing. I mean that's...amazing."

"Indeed. It is definitely going to earn me that promotion." Cas grinned. "But it wouldn't be amazing unless I was amazing, too."

"You hooked up a solar panel yourself though? All by yourself?" Dean continued, wide-eyed.

"Yes. I did. I'm just that amazing, aren't I?" Cas smirked, reaching for his phone.

"Hell yeah." Dean muttered, leaning his head out the window.

After a moment, music began playing out of Cas's phone.

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

Dean burst out laughing, turning around and resting on the windowsill and he continued smiling. "I did not know you even knew what music was."

"Of course I do. First time we shared a meal you mentioned you liked classical music and I agreed." Cas stated.

"Oh that's right..." Dean hummed.

"Don't you remember?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed awkardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I might have been...lying just a...just a little."

"So you don't actually like classical?" Cas replied.

"I hate the stuff. Can't stand it." Dean said.

"Oh. So you were jus saying that because..." Cas trailed off.

"I...may have wanted to impress you." Dean mumbled.

"Impress me, huh?" Cas smirked. "Why? You just met me. Not like I would've cared if you liked classical or hip hop."

"Are you telling me that I read ' _Eat Pray Love_ ' for no reason?" Dean groaned.

"Other than your own insecurity about your own inabilities to pick up the guy you live with? No." Cas shook.

"Shut up." Dean laughed. "At least I burn that damn book now."

"Don't. Give it to me." Cas replied. "I can always use a 14th copy."

"Why did you buy so many?" Dean whistled.

"I didn't. People just assume that what every gay guy wants for every holiday ever is a copy of the most popular book amongst middle aged women outside of ' _Fifty Shades of Manipulate Rape Culture Grey_ '." Cas retorted.

"Well you did seem rather impatient earlier. What'd you want me for?" Dean chuckled.

"I need you to help me. Help me, I win, I reduce your monthly payment by 10%." Cas stated.

"Sold." Dean smiled. "What do you need?"

"I need you to hold this button down and  _don't let go no matter what._ " Cas instructed, pointing to a button he was holding down on his computer.

"Uh okay. That's it? That's what you needed my technical skills for?" Dean laughed.

"No. You have to hold this button, while one-handedly constructing this circuit. And then when the computer over heats and possibly catches on fire, call for me. And also promptly extinguish the fire with the extinguisher there. You can release the button then." Cas finished.

"You can't build the circuit yourself? And you didn't give me any proper tools either!" Dean exclaimed.

"Thats why I was hoping you'd have some in your bag." Cas said. "What's in there anyways?"

"Just...stuff." Dean shrugged.

"Open it. Let me see." Cas ordered.

"I swear, Cas. Nothing you'd care about." Dean replied.

"Open it." Cas repeated.

Dean sighed to himself as he unzipped it and held it up to Cas.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" Cas exclaimed.

"Nothing of use is there?" Dean asked.

"Unless I require you shooting the neighbors' dogs, no thank you." Cas snorted. "Put those things away before someone gets hurt."

Dean chuckled, tossing the bag of AK-47's outside the hall. "So you seriously expect me to sit in a highly flammable room right next to a computer expected to catch on fire?"

"Yes." Cas stated.

"Not happening." Dean snorted.

"I'll suck your dick later." Cas said bluntly.

"Which key?" Dean smiled.

Cas snickered to himself as he motioned Dean forward. Dean stepped over all the cords, Cas laughing at him as he stumbled and nearly fell on his face.

"This one." Cas breathed, leaning up and capturing Dean's lips in a kiss. "Now wait here for unsaid amount of time while I go fuck with the electric current. And build the damn circuit one way or another."

"Fine." Dean took a moment to observe the few pins and wires sticking out of the large LED circuit board. "Oh this is simple. Just bring me a few paper clips or binder clips, some electrical tape, and some basic wiring."

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Really." Dean repeated. "It's like diffusing a bomb, but like 50 times simpler."

"You've diffused a bomb?" Cas scoffed. "Who are you?"

"I read a WikiHow article." Dean bumbled, struggling to come up with a quick excuse to cover up his dumb slip up.

"Mhm..." Cas nodded disbelieving.

"Just bring the stuff. You'd be surprised what a guy would do for a good dick sucking." Dean growled.

The sides of Cas's lips turned up just barely as he took Dean's hand and placed it on the key on the laptop and got up. "Sure thing."

Cas returned after a few minutes with what Dean asked for and set them on the bed. "Here."

"Thank you." Dean sang.

"Remember. Finger on the button." Cas said.

"Got it." Dean smirked.

Cas leaned over and gently pressed their lips together.

"Guys are weird." Dean muttered.

"You're weird." Cas stated.

"That's cos I'm a guy." Dean snorted.

"Fing-" Cas began.

"Finger on the button. Got it." Dean laughed.

"Thanks,  _honey_." Cas sneered, placing one last, slightly lengthy kiss on Dean's mouth.

Dean smiled subtly as Cas ungracefully climbed out the window onto the ladder. "You couldn't just go up the ladder from the bottom?"

"Didn't feel like going downstairs." Cas shrugged.

"You're adorable." Dean chuckled.

"I know." Cas smirked.

* * *

Dean had been holding the button for about thirty minutes before the computer started smoking.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

"I swear the God, Dean!" Cas groaned. "For the last time, if you needed to pee, you should've thought about that before deciding to press the damn button!"

"No! That's not it!" Dean replied. "Your computer is smoking! Should I take my finger off the button?"  
"Just wait until the circuit starts smoking. By then, the computer should be sparking!" Cas called back.

"Why? Is it that important? Don't you already have an idea of wh- OH MY GOD!" Dean shrieked.

Cas smiled devilishly to himself, standing up from over the makeshift solar panel as he heard the violently flapping of blankets and then the fire extinguisher. "You didn't catch my blankets on fire, did you?"

"A little charred..." Dean huffed, leaning on the window.

"Dammit, Dean." Cas scowled.

"Well if you didn't want to burn your blankets, then you probably shouldn't have been programming and making an energy converter that was expected to, oh I don't know,  _ **catch on fire**_ _._ " Dean retorted.

"You know what, Dean? How about you take that energy converter and shove it up your-ah!" Cas was interrupted mid-insult when he lost his balance and fell off the ladder down to the grassy yard below.

"Cas!" Dean bolted downstairs and pushed open the backdoor.

"I'm alright, Dean." Cas grumbled, sitting up on his elbows.

"How are you alright? You fell two and half stories!" Dean exclaimed.

Cas shrugged. "I'm durable. As we both know."

"Shut up!" Dean rolled his eyes. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm fine." Cas groaned in annoyance, as he tried to stand up. "Or not."

"What's wrong?" Dean immediately asked.

"What are you? My mom?" Cas snorted.

"No. I'm just worried." Dean answered.

"Obviously there's no major damage so you can calm your little man tits." Cas sneered.

"Jesus..." Dean muttered.

"No, I'm Castiel."

"Smartass..." Dean replied in the same tone.

"That's more fitting." Cas grinned. "And as for what's wrong, I think my ankle needs a doctor. And maybe my knee a little.

Dean pushed up the leg of Cas's jeans, Cas hissing at the contact. He saw a blue and purple bruise already beginning to form up the side of Cas's leg, particularly at his ankle and knee. "Durable, huh?"

"I didn't die." Cas stated.

"Good thing. You owe me a blowjob." Dean smirked.

"Indeed I do, my big handsome hero." Cas growled.

"Let's get you to a clinic." Dean sighed.

"Sounds like a plan." Cas smiled.

"Be prepared to be told what a dumbass you are." Dean muttered.

"I'd say quite the contrary. You're not the one who practically invented one of the most breakthrough devices in energy consumption and environmental sustainability." Cas replied.

"Look at me. I'm Castiel. I work at Intel and am gonna save the Earth." Dean retorted in a whiney tone.

"Cas lightly punched Dean's shoulder. "Assbutt."


End file.
